An Unexpected Meeting
by mfaerie32
Summary: Eliot saves a young woman and her son, but there is more going on with her than he realizes. And why does he feel such a strong pull to her. Can the team help her before it's too late? Will contain some Nate/Sophie, Parker/Hardison.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: This story is a product of my imagination, I only Claim the plot, and a couple of the characters. The Leverage team belongs to someone else, which is not me.**

The meeting had taken longer than he thought it would. They had finished the job and it had been successful, so he didn't know why Nate had felt the need to keep them so late. He was so damn tired and at that moment, all he wanted to do was grab a beer and relax.

He was about to walk into his apartment building when he heard it. A woman's scream of outrage in the alley next to the building. He took off around the corner to the mouth of the alley and was instantly pissed at what he saw. Two men were attacking a Caucasian woman in her early 30's. But what got his attention was the 4 year old little boy glued to the alley wall behind her. She was doing a good job of fighting them off and screaming some pretty impressive obscenities at them, all while trying to stay in front of the little boy. Her arm shot out as she punched one guy in the jaw, and this momentarily stunned the other guy long enough for her to kick him in the groin. As he bent forward from the pain, her knee came up into his face. Eliot was impressed, but it was short lived as he watched the first guy recover and proceeded to punch her in the jaw. This spurred him into action.

Running towards them he yelled out, "Hey!" All eyes turned to him and for a brief second he noticed the look of hope in the woman's eyes. He stared them down, "Didn't your mama teach you how to treat a woman?" The guy that punched her stepped forward, "Get the hell out of here, this isn't your business." Eliot growled, "You made it my business when you hit her." The guy lunged at him. Eliot grabbed the guy's arm using his momentum to twist him around and kick him in the back. The second guy took this opportunity to try and attack from behind, but Eliot swept his leg behind him, knocking the guy down. The first guy had apparently recovered and when he came at Eliot again, he simply took his elbow to the guy's face and knocked him out. The Second guy came back at him and he dodged the guy's sloppy punch and spun around him to grab him in a chokehold until the guy lost consciousness.

He ran his hands through his hair to get it out of his face and turned to the woman and the little boy. She was hugging him to her tightly and talking in a low, soothing voice, telling him everything was ok, that he was safe. He noticed that she had a slight accent that sounded like his southern one. 'Hmm she's far from home' he thought, but then again, so was he.

He took a moment to look her over, mainly to see if she had any injuries. He could already see the bruise forming on her jaw from that bastard's punch. He also took in how pretty she was. Her hair, which was a shade of brown with red highlights, hung at her shoulders in loose curls. She was just slightly shorter than he was maybe around 5'5". She wasn't as petite as most women felt they had to be these days; she was curvy but in shape at the same time. After a moment, he looked up into her eyes to see them staring right back at him. God they were the most amazing shade of Hazel he had ever seen, but it was the weariness and pain that held his attention.

The little boy was clinging to her as if his life depended on it and looking up at him with curiosity. As he looked at the boy, he noticed that he looked part Hispanic, with curly hair and eyes the same shade as hers.

"Are you ok ma'am?" he asked cautiously.

When he had turned around she had found herself staring at a very attractive man. He stood only a couple inches taller than she was maybe around 5'8". His straight brown hair landed around his shoulders, and he was slightly built. Looking up to his face, she noticed the stubble around his mouth and chin. But it was his eyes that drew her in. They were the most amazing shade of Blue-gray she had ever seen and they seemed to say so much. She pulled herself out of staring when she heard the question, and was pleasantly surprised when she heard the southern accent.

"Please call me Sarah, and yes, we are. You were amazing, thank you." she said. "This is my son Cameron."

He looked behind her and saw a backpack & duffel bag at her feet.

"Name's Eliot, glad I could help." he said to her.

They were both quiet for a moment when she spoke, "We were so lucky you were passing by."

He shrugged, "Not luck really, I live right here, I was at the door when I heard you scream out" He paused for a second. "Do you and your little boy need a ride somewhere near?"

He was trying to find out if they had a place to stay. He noticed she had a ring on her wedding finger and wondered where her husband was.

"No, we haven't got a place to stay here yet, we just got in town tonight".

He knew there was more to the story and was sure that they hadn't stayed in one place for long in a while. He recognized the signs of someone on the run. He didn't know what made him do it, but something about her called to him.

"Well look, my place is right there, why don't you and Cameron come on up. I have a guestroom that's never used. I can fix us something to eat and then you guys can rest."

She looked around the alley and down at the guys at their feet. "I don't know, I don't want to put you out, you've already done so much for us tonight."

"It's no problem, really." he assured her.

She seemed to think about it, then replied, "If it's really no problem, then thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Again I'll say it. The leverage characters do not belong to me, I'm just playing with them. =)**

**Reviews are wonderful by the way. ;)**

As he led them up the stairs that led to his apartment, he wondered what had made him offer them a place to stay. He knew they were in trouble, but he wasn't sure yet what kind.

When he reached the apartment, he opened the door and stepped back to let her and Cameron through. He reached down and grabbed their bags, since she had not wanted to let go of her son. He couldn't really blame her, it seemed they had already been through a lot.

"Well, this is the living room, kitchen is over there, bathroom is the first door down the hall."

He led them further down the hall stopping at a door and opened it to reveal a small, but nicely furnished guestroom. There was a full sized bed and a nice oak dresser on the far wall.

"I know it's not much, but the bed is comfortable" he trailed off, not sure why he felt the need for explanations.

"Oh no, it's much more than we've had in a while Eliot, thank you again for this, you have no idea how kind this is of you."

If he were the type of man to do so, he would've blushed at that. He cleared his throat and continued.

"Like I said, not a problem, I never use this room anyway. I'm gonna go start some food and let you guys get settled".

He walked off leaving her to get comfortable while he went to figure out what to make. He was a damn good cook, but for some reason he was a little unsure about what to cook and he couldn't figure out why.

He was finishing the grilled cheese sandwiches and turning the heat off under the tomato soup when she came in with Cameron in tow.

"See sweetie, I told you I smelled grilled cheese." She smiled at her son and then turned to Eliot.

"You know, you're now one step closer to being his favorite person" she laughed, "grilled cheese and tomato soup is one of his favorite meals".

He looked down at the boy and saw him looking around at everything and noticed that he hadn't really heard him speak since he met them. He would have to ask about that later.

Eliot rubbed the back of his neck while looking a little uncomfortable. "Well, I was trying to think of something quick I could make this late, and I remembered that this was something I enjoyed when I was his age."

She smiled at him. "That was very nice of you Eliot".

She grabbed the sandwiches as he grabbed the soup and they headed to the table.

The meal passed quietly, everyone just enjoying the meal and company. When they were done, she went to clean up, but he stopped her.

"You don't need to do that, you're the guest. Go ahead and take care of Cameron while I take care of this." She nodded and after grabbing Cameron's hand, led him back to the bedroom.

He sighed. He was trying to figure out how he could get her to open up about what was going on so he could help her. He was sure the team would be willing to help as well. Being on the run like they were was not a good way for a child to grow up. It made him furious that they seemed to be in a constant state of fear.

He was just finishing up with the dishes when he heard singing. Curious, he dried his hands and headed towards the guest bedroom. The door was a jar so he looked inside. She was lying on the bed next to her son, running her fingers through his hair. She sang beautifully, her voice was soothing to listen to. He stood there listening.

"Rest your head time for bed, Rest your head time for bed,

Dream of cotton sheets, Dream of gazing stars

Dream about your birthday, Dream of planet mars

Rest your head time for bed, Rest your head time for bed

Dream of autumn leaves Circle as they dance

Dream of golden gates, Dream of Paris, France

Rest your head time for bed, Rest your head."

He quietly backed away from the door, leaving them to themselves. The love in her voice as she sang to her son brought thoughts of the pain he would cause those that did this to them.

After 2 hours of lying in bed, he realized he was not even going to get the 90 minutes of sleep that he normally got. He decided to get up and exercise and work off some energy. He ran through his reps of sit-ups and push ups quickly and then decided to go through his tai chi forms. He found his center and was halfway through when he heard a noise. He started off down the hallway cautiously, reminding himself that he had locked up. Damn it. If it was Parker again deciding to make a surprise visit he would kill her. Now was not the time. As he rounded the corner to the living room, he could make out a huddled figure on his couch. It took him a moment to realize it was Sarah with her arms wrapped around her knees. He saw that her shoulders were shaking and she was quietly sniffling. He ran his fingers through his hair wondering what he should do next. He wasn't really the comforting type. That was more Sophie's area. He just usually beat up the bad guys. With a resigned sigh, he walked over to the couch and sat next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly.

She looked up at him startled to see him sitting there. She seemed to pause for a minute then let out a bitter laugh. "I haven't been ok in a long time." She sighed and continued. "Eliot, you seem like a nice man despite the tough exterior you show. And I don't know if I'd feel right getting you involved in my troubles."

"Darlin', I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't something I couldn't handle. You can trust me."

She loved how the word Darlin' rolled off his tongue, it sent a shiver down her spine. She hadn't felt like that in a long time. He startled her with his next question.

"Now will you tell me who you're runnin' from?"

She looked at him with a shocked expression on her face and he continued with a bitter laugh of his own.

"I've been around long enough to know the signs of someone runnin' away. I could also hear the weariness in your voice as you were singing." He paused, "You have a beautiful voice by the way."

Good lord. The smile on his face at that moment was gonna be the death of her, she thought. She knew he was trying to put her at ease. It was then that she realized that maybe she could trust him.

"My father-in-law is tryin' to kill me and take Cameron away from me."

**AN: The song does not belong to me, it is "Bedtime Lullaby" by Mark Kozelek.**


	3. AN:Sorry for the Confusion

AN: It has come to my attention that some of you are confused by the changes of POV and past/present tenses. I apologize for this. I am now converting all future chapters to third person, and I hope to do better with that. I'm using Microsoft word now, so hopefully, the grammar mistakes will be taken care of as well.

Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Thanks for reading everyone and please stick with me, I will do my best to get better as I go. This is all still new to me.

xx JEN xx 


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Okay, the first two chapters have been edited and fixed. I also added a couple things that I forgot the first time. So reread the first two chapters before continuing. Sorry guys. Thanks for all the helpful reviews. =)**

The next morning found Eliot in the kitchen making breakfast. No one really knew it, but cooking was one of the few things that calmed him. And damn did he need to calm down at that moment. When she told him that her father-in-law was trying to kill her, his face held a look of shock. But it was quickly replaced with fury. "Good goin' you ass," he mumbled. "Let's scare her more than she already is." But thinking back, she hadn't really been scared, more like cautious and worried. 'Which is new, cause usually people are scared shitless.' he thought.

"You know, talkin' to yourself is usually the first sign that you're goin' insane."

Startled by the honeyed southern accent, he flipped around, knife still in his hand.

"Whoa, hold on there cowboy, I come in peace" Sarah chuckled as she walked slowly up to him with her hands up.

"Damn girl, you could give Parker a run for her money on the sneakiness." he said as he laid the knife down. "Cowboy huh?" he chuckled. But he had to admit, it sounded damn sexy coming from her lips.

"Yeah well, the accent, boots, jeans, and work shirts. You kinda have that look" He looked over and could have sworn he saw her blush.

"Who's Parker? Your girlfriend?" she asked, as she hopped on the island counter.

"Oh hell no!" he exclaimed, then went back to chopping the vegetables for the omelets he was making. "That's Hardison's bag of crazy there, not mine" he laughed.

"Hardison? Oh, are these the guys you work with?" she asked.

"Yeah, along with Sophie and Nate. You'll meet them today when we get to the office." He replied as he scooped up the veggies to put them in the skillet. "I hope you like omelets, I've been told I make a pretty good one".

"Oh no worries, there's not very many breakfast foods that I don't like" she smiled.

He looked over at her for a moment taking in how comfortable and calm she seemed today. He hoped that they were able to sleep well, because he felt what was to come would only get worse. But he knew that he would be there to help her in any way that he could.

He took in the fact that she had glasses on now and her hair was in a messy bun. She looked beautiful, he thought to himself. Wait, what? Where did that come from. Not that he wasn't attracted to her, because he definitely was. He just didn't think that she needed the mess that was his life added to hers. He sure as hell didn't think it was a good idea to get involved with a mom in his line of work.

"So you and Cameron got some good sleep last night then?"

"Oh yeah, that's the most comfortable bed that we've slept on in over uhmmm, let me think, 7 months. In fact, my little monster is still dead to the world." she laughed.

He finished the omelets and started to plate them up as she walked off to get her little boy up for the day. It was already 7:30am and the team had a habit for showing up around 9, so they had some time. He was setting the juice on the table when she came back in, a bleary-eyed 4-year-old in tow. "Mornin' little man, you up for some eggs?" he said smiling at the little boy. Cameron looked up at him and nodded eagerly. 'Hmm, still not talking' he thought.

They ate breakfast, making small talk while they did, well at least he and Sarah did. Cameron was too busy scarfing down his food. This just made Eliot chuckle, "It's good to know he has a healthy appetite." he commented while smiling at Cameron. "No, that's definitely never been a problem for him" Sarah replied while smiling of her own. "Hey Cam? Eliot wants to take us to meet some of his friends today, so after you eat you need to go get dressed, ok sweetie?" Cameron just nodded in reply and finished up his eggs.

When he had left for the bedroom, Eliot asked softly "Why doesn't he talk?" Sarah looked away for minute as if trying to decide whether to tell him or not. After a moment she spoke very quietly. "His father, my husband, died 2 & 1/2 years ago in a car accident." Well that explained the wedding ring he thought. "He was never really a talker to begin with," she continued, "but after the accident, he clammed up and hasn't spoken a word since." Eliot was silent for a minute, not sure what to say in response.

She started to clean up and put the dishes in the sink. He got up to help her and they worked in silence as they did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen in perfect sync. He still didn't know the whole story about what had happened. When she told him about her father in law the night before, she was slow to finish giving any details. That's when he had mentioned that he had some friends he worked with that might be able to help. He explained that if she wanted, she could wait until she met them and then tell the whole story, so she wouldn't have to do it twice.

He realized how comfortable he was standing there doing dishes with her. He was having trouble trying to figure out why he felt so protective of her. The last time he felt like this was with Aimee and everyone knew how that ended up. He decided he would just have to push aside any feelings he might be having and focus on helping her and her son.

He was broken out of his thoughts by her voice. "Eliot, I just want you to know how very thankful I am that you showed up in that alley last night." Eliot started to say something, but she stopped him. "No, let me finish please. Not very many people would have done what you did. I have first hand knowledge of how cruel people can be, and I'm sure you do to. When we were in that alley last night, I was so tired and so very close to giving up hope. My son has been my anchor for the last 2 years, but after so much runnin' it takes a toll on you. I just want you to know that for the first time in a long time, I feel safe, and it's because of you. So thank you." And then she walked forward slowly and surprised him by hugging him. He couldn't remember the last time he had really hugged anyone, let alone a woman. And as he stood there with this beautiful woman in his arms, he realized that he didn't know if he could fight whatever this was between them. And he would kill any bastard who came near her or her son again.

Just as he started to relax into the hug, she pulled away. "I better go get ready and check on Cam, we should be ready to go in another 20 minutes, ok?" she said. As she walked away, he stood there for a moment frozen. He then ran his hands through his hair and whispered out loud the one thought that was running through his head.

"Damn I'm screwed."

**AN: Reviews make the wish fairy bring you a naked Eliot...yum. =)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks to all who have added this to their alerts. It let's me know the story is being enjoyed.**

She and Cam were ready in 20 minutes like she said they would be. She came back out, hair in a ponytail, no glasses, jeans and hiking boots. She seemed to follow Parker in the clothes department, she wore clothes that were comfortable and not because they were fashionable like Sophie did. He liked that. She had Cameron by the hand as she looked up at him.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah let me grab my coat."

The drive to headquarters was quiet. He watched as she pointed out buildings to Cameron as they passed. When they arrived, he walked around to open the door for her. "Ya'lls office is in a bar?" He smiled at the curiosity in her voice. "Actually, it's above the bar. Nate rents a townhouse, but we use the bottom floor as our office."

"Ah, ok then" she replied as he led her through the bar with a hand on the small of her back. When they walked through the front door he called out to the team to let them know they were there. He had called earlier to let Nate know he was bringing someone who could use their help. They met in the living room.

"Sarah, this is Nate Ford, Sophie Deveraux, Parker and Hardison" he told her as nodded to each of them in turn.

"It's very nice to meet y'all" she responded with a smile.

"You're voice sounds funny like Eliot's does" Parker spouted out. Eliot glared at her while the others just shook their heads. Sarah smiled, "Yeah, I suppose it would to someone who's not from Texas."

"So that's where your from Ms..." Nate began.

"Sarah, Mr. Ford, my name is Sarah Ramirez and this is my son, Cameron."

"Please just call me Nate Ms. Ramirez."

"Then call me Sarah" she smiled. "And yes, I'm from Dallas."

They all walked over to the large dining table, Eliot with his hand on the small of her back again. Sarah smiled at the gesture. Before they sat down Sarah spoke up. "Do you guys have a TV so Cameron can watch cartoons while we talk?"

Nate nodded knowingly and Eliot pointed out the wall of TV's to their right. They realized that she did not want her son to hear what was said. Eliot saw her eyes go wide. "Wow, this is your TV system? It's amazing" she exclaimed. Oh god thought Eliot, right before he heard it.

"Finally! Someone who appreciates me!" Hardison cried out with a smile on his face. "Do I detect a fellow geek perhaps?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I suppose you do." Sarah replied with a small chuckle. "I love computers and online games."

Hardison looked like he had just found his soul mate. He walked forward and hugged her. "Oh mama, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!"

Eliot didn't realize he was growling until everyone looked at him. He stopped abruptly. When did he start growling? He didn't like Hardison hugging her that's all. It made him want to punch him. 'What the hell? I just met this girl' he thought. 'But she's not a girl, she's a very attractive woman' he reminded himself.

He looked up and saw Sarah looking at him confused. She turned away and reached for the remote. Hardison tried to take it. "Here let me, it's kind of complicated for the others and I usually have to..." he trailed off as he watched her. She pushed a few buttons on the remote and had it turned on to a cartoon channel is seconds. "Cam sweetie, could you sit here on the couch for a little while. Mama needs to talk to these nice people." Cameron smiled at her and jumped on the couch to get comfortable and she turned back to them. "That'll keep him busy for a few hours" she laughed. She saw everyone staring at her in surprise. "What?" She was confused, all she did was turn the TV on.

Eliot chuckled and smacked Hardison on the shoulder. She finally understood. "Ah, I see. You're not used to a girl doin' what you usually do. Is that it?" Everyone laughed, but Hardison just stood there with wide eyes.

They all went over to the table and got comfortable. Eliot made sure to take the seat next to hers and glared at Hardison when he tried to take the one on her right. He backed away and moved to the other side of the table, and Sophie took the spot.

"Eliot said that your father-in-law is trying to kill you and take Cameron?"

"I supposed I should start from the beginning," she said. Eliot smiled encouragingly at her. She smiled back at him.

Everyone looked at him in surprise, but he just glared at them and they returned their attention to Sarah.

"Daniel and I got married in December of 2003, just months after we had met. Didn't take long for us to realize that we were it for the other " she smiled remembering. "When I first met his father, Rafael seemed like such a nice man. He owned a couple of car dealerships at the time, so he was already well off, but he welcomed me into the family and always made me feel like I belonged. I really didn't understand why Daniel didn't like to be around him and when l asked, all he would say was that he could be difficult. Over the course of the next 2 years, it became obvious that he was a drunk. There was never a time I was around him that he didn't have a drink in his hand." Everyone briefly looked over at Nate and Eliot noticed Sarah looking at the glass in his hand. Nate had the grace to look a little sheepish. "I didn't really start noticing his true personality until Cameron was born in November of 2005. It was always small things. Whenever I would ask Daniel to do something for Cam, he would say that I should be doing it. He would always take little jabs at Daniel about how he wasn't the man in his family and he let his "woman" run things. I just passed it off as joking."

Everyone started to have uneasy looks on their faces. Eliot knew from personal experience where she was going with this and what kind of man Rafael Ramirez was.

"We were having a conversation one day about our views on hospitals. I thought it was going fine until he started raising his voice at me telling me that I was a woman and didn't know everything. I was so shocked that it took me a moment before I got mad. I got in his face and told him there was no need to talk to me like that. I should have known better. I mean, my father was an abusive drunk and I knew the signs, but I just wasn't thinkin'. He grabbed my wrist in a vice like grip and damn it hurt. I tried to pull away, but he pulled me closer and told me that I needed to learn my place. Daniel started comin' at him, but I stopped him. Rafael just looked at him and told him he needed to man up and control his woman better."

Eliot was so pissed by that point that his knuckles were white where he was gripping his armrest. He took in that Nate and Hardison had similar looks. Sophie's eyes were wide and Parker had a blank look on her face.

He was shocked when he felt a small hand take his and rub it soothingly. He looked up to see Sarah staring at him with worry. He assured her it was ok and told her to continue. "Well, needless to say, things were stressed between him and I from that moment on. I was always waitin' for him to blow up again. And it stayed that way until Daniel was killed 2 years later in a car accident."

She stopped for a moment trying to collect herself. "Could I get some water before I continue?" Eliot tried to control his voice as he got up. "I'll get it."

"Thank you Eliot" she replied.

He offered to get her the drink so he could calm down. He detested men that treated women like that. And it pissed him off that he had hurt her.

And he would make sure that Rafael Ramirez knew how he felt about it.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.."sniff", now leave me to cry alone. =(**

After she had finished her drink and calmed down a little bit, she continued.

"We had the funeral 2 days later. I used his life insurance money to buy Cam and I a small 2-bedroom house. Nothing big, but it fit us just fine. I went to work to pay for the small things and Cam would stay at Rafael's. I didn't like it, but at the time, that was the only option. He had offered me money to help, but I didn't want his money. " The group noticed that tears were falling down her cheeks and realized that her story was only going to get worse.

"A month later I went to pick up Cam and on the way home he was telling me how his day went. He was excited like he normally was, telling me how much fun he had, when he asked me why I worked. I told him I did it to buy us the groceries and his clothes. He continued saying that grandpa told him that woman should stay at home and not work. I was furious, it meant that Rafael had been feeding Cam his views on women." She stopped for a minute and rubbed the tears away.

Eliot was livid by this point, the other weren't much better, but he was furious. He wanted to comfort her, but he knew she had to get through this, so he took a deep breath and continued to listen.

"I called him the next day to tell him that he would no longer be watching Cam. I yelled at him tellin' him that he had no right to feed that crap to him. He just sneered back that maybe if he was taught young, then he wouldn't end up like his father." Sophie gasped.

"I started him at a daycare that was close to work, and everything was fine for a couple months. Three months later I went to go pick him up and they were surprised I was there. They said that his grandfather had already picked him up. I started shaking cause I was so terrified, I knew that something was wrong. I sped to his place and barreled through the door screamin' at him to tell me where my son was. He just looked at me and smiled. He told me he was in his room playin' which would be where he would stay from now on cause I wasn't fit to raise him. I told him there was no way in hell he was takin' him from me and I started up the stairs." She took a shaky breath and the tears started again. Sophie took her hand trying to comfort her so she could finish.

"I didn't get very far before I was grabbed by my hair and thrown back down the stairs. He told me if I was smart I would just leave and move on with my life. I just looked at him from the where I was layin' on the floor like he was crazy. I kicked him in the balls and quickly got up and went to punch him, but he recovered quickly and punched me in the stomach. It wasn't much of a fight, I was already injured from bein' thrown down the stairs. He punched me in the face and knocked me out. Self defense classes only help so much" she finished with a bitter smile.

Eliot growled at this point, it reverberated in his chest and made everyone look at him with wide eyes. They were sad and pissed for this young woman too, but Eliot seemed to have much stronger feelings on the situation. Sarah looked up at him with worried eyes and whispered, "Eliot? " He just shook his head and told her to continue.

"When I came to I realized I was in one of the guest bedrooms. I didn't know how long I had been there, but I knew I had to get Cam and get out. I managed to make it to the door only to find the door locked. Fortunately for me, he didn't know I could pick it, it wasn't difficult."

Parker looked at her with a huge grin on her face. "What kind of lock was it?"

"Not now Parker" Nate said interrupting her.

Sarah saw the question in their eyes and chuckled. "Bein' locked in your room by your drunken father has a way of makin' you learn of ways to escape. Anyway, by some miracle and a hell of a lot of good luck I made it to Cam's room. He was so happy to see me, he told me I had taken too long." She laughed. "I grabbed his hand and told him that we were leavin' and he needed to be quiet. I don't know how I made it out of there without him knowing. I took us to a late night clinic to get checked out and after being told that I only suffered from a small concussion, I was discharged."

The look on her face as she told them what came next could only be described as pure fury.

"It took us a while to get out of the clinic, so by the time we got home it had been a couple of hours since we escaped. We turned down the street to our house to find the street filled with police and fire trucks…our home was on fire. I just froze, I think it was shock. All of our pictures, anything that meant anything to us was gone. My phone started ringing and when I answered, it was Rafael. He told me that this was what happened when someone defied him. He said that he had contacted the police and told them of his unstable daughter who had taken his grandson. He told me that sooner or later he would find me, and when he did, he would kill me."

The table was so quiet. They all had bad backgrounds in some form, but to hear someone as nice as Sarah tell them that hers was just as bad, if not worse, was surprising.

"I found out quickly that my credit cards had been canceled and my bank account wiped. I knew that he had done it, but I couldn't prove it. Luckily I had skills that Rafael never knew about." She laughed, "Pickin' locks wasn't the only thing I learned to do. I was a bit of a rebel when I was younger. I learned how to get money from ATMs. I also found I had a knack for pick pocketing. I made sure that Cam and I had food and places to stay." Now she had Hardison and Parker's attention, they were both looking at her in admiration. "I knew you were a kindred spirit." Eliot glared at Hardison and Sophie kicked him under the table.

"Did you try going to the police for help?" Nate asked.

Sarah sneered. "Apparently my father in law has amazing connections for a car dealer. I tried going to the police to tell them my son and mine's life was in danger. I explained that Rafael had already tried to take him from me and kill me. We had been waiting in the lobby forever when I saw two of Rafael's goons come in. I was relieved I was in a police station. Until I saw them talk to the officer that had us wait. Imagine my shock with the officer pointed to us."

"The officer was on his payroll" Eliot stated.

"I guess so. Hell it could have been the entire station for all I knew. I picked up Cam and ran. We've been runnin' ever since. We can't stay in one place too long because it doesn't take long for him to find us. I've dodged his goons too many times to count in the last two years." She looked over at Eliot then and took his hand. "Last night was the first time that they actually caught up with us. And we escaped, thanks to you." He felt her squeeze his hand and his expression softened. "I'm glad I was there to help."

After they took a moment to take everything in, Sophie spoke up, "What about your family, could they not help you?" Every looked on curiously since some of them were thinking the same thing.

"I have a sister. My father died when I was young. Liver damage due to all the drinkin'. My mama died when I was nineteen of heart failure. It's been just her and I ever since. But Rafael made it clear that anyone that was found helpin' me would pay the same price I would. I can't do that to her, she has a husband and an eight year old little girl. I won't put them in danger." She finished her story and felt like a bit of her burden had been lifted.

She focused on Nate, "So will you help us?"

**AN: So what do you guys think? Now you know what's goin' on.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I'm happy that so many people are enjoying the story. =)**

**Leverage does not belong to me. You know, in case anyone was wonderin'.**

"We'll do our best to help you Sarah" Nate answered with a smile. Sophie patted her hand and smiled at her.

"Thank you so much," Sarah answered in a choked whisper. Then she looked up at them. "I'm still a little confused. Eliot said you all help people, but I still don't understand how," she said with a curious voice.

"We each have areas of expertise that when combined, have amazing results." Was all Nate would say.

She looked at them all in turn for a moment with a look that clearly stated she knew there was more to it. "Ok then. I'm goin' to check on Cam. I'll leave you all to talk."

After she left the room Eliot spoke up. "We have to get this bastard Nate."

Nate knew that Eliot was already emotionally involved, even if the hitter didn't realize it yet. 'It will be interesting to see how this unfolds,' he thought.

"Yes Eliot I realize that, but we need to know who we're dealing with. Hardison, I need you to see what you can find out on Rafael Ramirez. She said he had a few car dealerships seven years ago. Let's see how he's doing now and if it's all legal. "

"Eliot, the guys that you took down in the alley, were they amateurs or professionals?"

"They weren't much more than hired hands. Their fighting was sloppy, no technique" he replied.

"Ok, we need to find out if they're on his payroll or not. We should be finished with this second job in a few days, so this will have to be postponed till then."

Eliot started to interrupt but Nate stopped him. "We're going to help her Eliot, don't worry."

Eliot nodded but mumbled that they shouldn't have taken two jobs at once. He didn't care how small a job it was. She needed their help and soon. He was brought out of his thoughts by Nate's voice.

"Now, the next question is where are they going to stay. I think that Parker and Hardison's place will be a little too much of a give away to what we do. Sophie, what about your place?"

"Why not let her and the boy stay here?" Everyone looked at Eliot.

Nate began, "I don't think that would be – " but Eliot interrupted him.

"We're gonna be working on this second job for a few days. We'll be here most of the time. That way I can…I mean we can keep an eye out for her better." The team didn't miss the slip up.

" Yeah, but isn't that an obvious problem?" Hardison said. "I mean, how much of what's going on do we want her in on? We don't exactly follow the letter of the law guys."

Eliot glared at him. "They have nowhere else to go Hardison. She'll be safer here." Eliot growled at him. "When her and Cam are around, we just try not to be so obvious," he finished, looking at Parker.

"What?" She looked back confused. "I understand. No repelling off the side of buildings in front of her. I can blend."

Hardison smiled at her and patted her on the back. "You'll be fine."

"Well I do have the guest room they can use." Nate said uneasily. "But Eliot you – "

"I'll sleep on the couch, keep an eye on them" Eliot finished for him.

"Ok then, that's settled. Elliot if you would, could you go tell her. I need you to distract her while we finish this case." As Elliot walked away Nate turned back to Hardison, "Tell me what you found out on the bank manager."

Eliot found Sarah and Cameron dancing in front of the TV to a song that was playing. He smiled, it was the first time he had seen her happy since he met her.

"Havin' fun?" he asked with a smirk. She let out a cry of surprise as she spun around.

"Damn it Eliot, you scared me half to death."

Cameron started tugging on her pants and when she looked down, he was holding his hand out. She sighed and fished in her pocket bringing out a dollar and placing it in his hand. He smiled and went back to his show.

Eliot looked at her questionably. She laughed and walked over to him. "His father and I had a deal," she began. "Whenever we said a bad word around him, he would get a dollar." He nodded in understanding. "It's something we've continued to do. Little brat is makin' out like a bandit." Cameron looked over at her and stuck his tongue out. Eliot and Sarah laughed.

"So," Eliot began, "we're workin' on a case now that we took before you. But we're gonna start seeing what we can find out in the next few days. Till then, Nate has agreed to let you stay here until this ordeal is over."

"Oh, I don't know if we should – " she got no further before Eliot interrupted her.

"We'll be here more than our own places, we usually are. That way, you'll always have someone here. I'll be staying here anyway."

"Eliot you don't have to do that" she said and put her hand on his arm.

He looked in her eyes and said, "I want to."

Later that night after Sophie, Parker, and Hardison went home, Eliot went back to his place to get some clothes and her bags. When he got back all the lights were out except for a small lamp in the living room. He placed the bags down by the door and stood there staring. Sarah was sitting in the middle of the living room floor, legs crossed, hair up and barefoot. She had her eyes closed.

'Must be meditating,' he thought. He saw her look up and smile. "Hi there stranger" she whispered.

"Where's Nate?" Eliot asked. "Oh he went to his room half an hour ago and Cam's in bed. Did you get our bags?"

"Yeah, got 'em right here" he said holding them up.

"Wonderful, I wanted to do some tai chi, but I didn't have the right clothes on." She grabbed their bags from him and walked off. "I'll be right back."

'Hmm, tai chi as well? The more I find out, the more interesting she gets,' he thought.

When she came back out, she was dressed in yoga pants and a tank top. She looked surprised to see he had changed as well. He had put his hair back with a bandanna, changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top.

"Mind if I join you?' he asked her.

"No not at all, I'd love the company."

They moved through the motions fluidly and each could tell the other had been practicing for a while.

When they finished, she looked over at him. "I'm gonna fix a sandwich. You interested?" she asked walking towards the kitchen.

"Sure. Where did you learn tai chi?" Eliot asked as he followed her.

"A couple of friends of mine," she began. "She was Wiccan and he was a martial arts instructor. They had different answers to relieve stress. Hers was meditation and his was tai chi," she finished with a chuckle.

"It also helps with control and balance," he added.

She just nodded. "That's what he told me as well."

They ate silently, just enjoying each others company. When they finished, they started cleaning up. "Do you guys do this all the time?" she wondered aloud. He looked at her quizzically.

"Help people" she supplied.

"For the last two years" he answered.

"That's wonderful. It would be so nice if there were more people like you all out there."

She turned around to put away the knife she had used and lost her balance. Before she could hit the floor, two strong arms caught her and pulled her back up.

"Whew, that was close, thank you – " she trailed off. She noticed how close she was to him and how nice his hands felt on her arms.

He reached up to brush a strand of hair from her face. His hand then moved down to cup the side of her face as the other moved down to her waist. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand.

The moment was broken by the sound of Cameron crying out. Reluctantly she pulled away from him.

She gave him a small smile, then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night Eliot."

**AN: Hiya guys! Please don't be shy to review.**

**Doesn't have to be much…just a couple of words. Maybe tell me somethin' you would like to see happen. =)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Thanks to everyone who has added my story as an alert or favorite!**

**And I still don't own leverage or Eliot. I don't own WOW either. =(**

She woke up early the next morning still thinking about the night before. 'What have I got myself into' she thought. She was very attracted to Eliot; she knew that. But she had just met him and she didn't think it was a good idea to act on it at the moment. As she neared the living room, she over heard Eliot having a conversation with Nate.

"What? You thought she was dressed like a nun for no reason?" Nate asked.

"It's Parker" Eliot stated, like that answered everything.

"Eh, fair enough" Nate finished.

'Hmm,' she thought. 'Interesting bunch. They should be fun to be around.'

She walked into the room smiling at the two men. "Hey guys. What's goin' on?"

"Morning Sarah" smiled Nate. She caught Eliot's eye and he smiled at her.

"Good Mornin', where's your monster?"

She smiled. "Where do you think? I was gonna make breakfast this mornin' anyone interested?"

Parker popped up next to her from out of nowhere. "Whatcha making?" Sarah gasped and clutched her chest.

"What is it with you guys sneakin' up on people?" She looked at Parker, "Not sure yet, wanna help me?"

"Nah, Eliot's the cook, not me." She said as she walked off.

Sarah turned to Eliot. "Wanna help?" He nodded and they walked into the kitchen together.

They decided on scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and fresh fruit. She started on the bacon first and asked him if he would start cutting the fruit. They worked quietly for a while. She took in how well he handled a knife. "Where did you learn to cook?" she asked as she finished the eggs.

"My mama started teachin' me early. I think I was around six. The rest I went to school for later. What about you?" he asked as he finished the fruit and went to grab a bowl.

"My nana, she started teachin' me when I was five. She said that everyone should know how to cook for themselves and five was old enough" she finished laughing. "Your mama, was she from Louisiana?"

He turned to look at her surprised. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"The bracelets on your wrist. The fleur-de-lis is the symbol of New Orleans. That's where my nana was from." She finished the eggs and turned to grab the bread.

"Not many people make that connection" he said with appreciation. "You're very observant."

Her voice changed and her expression was sad, "Yeah well I've been runnin' for two years. It's handy to be observant of your surroundings."

His mood darkened as he thought of what she must have been through in the last two years.

"Do I smell bacon?" Hardison questioned as he walked into the kitchen. "Oh man, she likes computers AND she cooks. You're the perfect woman," he concluded smiling at her. Eliot glared at him.

"Oh I'm far from perfect, I have many flaws" she laughed back.

'I doubt it' Eliot thought.

Sophie, Nate, and Parker walked into the kitchen smelling the food. Sarah went to go get Cam up as the rest of them starting serving them selves.

"It was nice of her to cook for us" Sophie offered. Eliot nodded and she looked at him with a smile on her face. He was still looking in the direction Sarah had gone.

He fixed up three plates and went to set them down on the table as she walked back in with Cameron. She thanked him for making her and Cam a plate and sat down to eat.

"It's actually good!" Parker exclaimed. The team shook their heads as Eliot gave her a hard look. Sarah just chuckled, "Thanks, I'm glad you like it."

"So what do you have planned for the day?" she asked curiously. "We have to meet with a client today" Nate answered.

"Ok, Cam and I will just hang out here today then."

Everyone finished eating and Sarah started cleaning. When Eliot started to protest she told him it was the least she could do. He told her that he would see her later. She just smiled and nodded and told him that they would be fine.

She was sitting on the couch reading when he came in later that afternoon. He had finished following the guy Nate sent him after earlier than expected. He knew he was being stupid rushing back, she was safe here, he knew that. Hardison had assured him earlier that the security was sound and he would know if anyone tried to break in. As he stood there staring at her, he let out a relieved breath he didn't know he had been holding. 'God she's beautiful', he thought.

She had her legs pulled up under her, the glasses had returned, and she had her hair up again in that messy bun. That was turning out to be his favorite look on her he decided. "What are ya readin'?" he asked her, making her jump.

"Jeez, I'm gonna have to get used to you guys doin' that. It's The Mummy by Anne Rice, I haven't read it in a while."

"Where's Cameron?"

"Takin' a nap. I wore him out with hide and seek. It's his favorite game. Whatcha got there?" she inquired pointing to the bags in his hands. "Gifts" he replied with a grin, and sat down next to her. "This is from me," he said as he handed her a small box. "I mean, I bought it but Hardison had the service setup under the office's account and programmed our numbers in," he continued as he rubbed the back of his neck. She was quiet for a minute.

"You bought me an phone?" she looked up at him. "But you've only known me for two days. I can't-"

He cut her off, "It's only so you can reach us if need be or if we need to get a hold of you. It's no big deal."

"Yes it is, but thank you. It means a lot to me. What's in the other bag?" she questioned.

"This is from Hardison. He thought that you should have some form of entertainment other than reading. He figured you would appreciate it since you've already expressed interest in it."

She looked at him confused for a moment as she pulled the large box out of the bag. Her eyes widened, "He couldn't have possibly – " A huge grin appeared on her face. "Is he serious," she exclaimed, as she looked at the box that contained the laptop.

"Yes he did and yes he is." Hardison interrupted as he walked into the living room. He had a big smile on his face as he sat in the chair across from them. "You told us that you loved computers. You're a guest here, and you lost all your stuff. I had the means and I rectified the problem."

She couldn't stop staring at him and Eliot. "Do you do this for all the people you help?" she inquired.

"Not really, but you're the first one that Eliot has shown an interest –" he stopped when he saw the death glare Eliot was throwing his way. "What I meant to say was, you're the first client that I actually like and have anything in common with. Now you can play WOW with me. These guys are unenlightened in the ways of the horde," he concluded.

"Oh god, I haven't played World of Warcraft in so long. I used to enjoy it a lot." She got up and walked over to hug him. "Thank you Alec."

She sat next to Hardison for the next few minutes talking about the laptop and what he had bought for her. Eliot regarded the elated look on her face and couldn't help but smile. She had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He decided he would deal with another geek in the house if it made her this happy.

Hardison wrote something on a piece of paper. "This is the password for the router. The laptop has wireless of course. Everything you need should be in there. If you need any help setting it up – " Hardison started, but was cut off by the look on her face. She had her eyebrow raised as if to say he was stupid for suggesting it. "Ok, ok, I get it."

"I'm gonna go play with my new toy. I'll talk to you later." They watched as she walked off towards the dining room. But she turned around and walked back over to them. She leaned down and hugged Eliot. "Thank you for the phone. It's nice to know that you're worried about our safety." Then she kissed him on the cheek and walked off again.

Hardison looked at Eliot as he watched her leave the room. He shook his head. "Man are you in trouble," he chuckled.

Eliot couldn't help but agree with him.

**AN: Ok from here on out, every once in a while there will be a line or scene taken from the show. Review with your guesses if you can find them.**


	9. AN: Hmmmmmm

AN: OK, so true story. Apparently part of the plot that I had written up over a month ago has just been done.

If anyone saw last nights Leverage Episode, the whole stolen car bit? Yeah, that was gonna be what her Father in Law was doin. SOOOOOOO, obviously I have to come up with another idea. Which might take me an extra day or two...lol.

I seriously did not know about this episode till tonight. Don't know how I didn't, I feel silly. Hopefully it won't be too much of a delay, since it's only a small part of the story. I'm not very good with the con aspect so it should be fun...lol.

Thanks for your understanding. =)


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**As always nothing belongs to me except the plot**

**Reviews are love people reviews are love. =)**

Since Hardison had given her the laptop two days ago, Sarah and he had been attached at the hip. It was like they had known each other for years. If Eliot didn't catch her playing with Cam or reading, she was playing on the laptop with Hardison. He realized he was jealous. He knew he was attracted to her, but he didn't know if it was a good idea in his line of work. 'Doesn't mean I can't spend time with her' he reasoned with himself.

"What do you do for fun?" he asked curiously as he walked over to sit next to her on the couch.

She looked up from the crossword she was doing to regard him. "I used to do a lot of things before….all of this. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged, "I was just curious. I thought I'd get you and Cam out of the house. If you'd like," he added as an afterthought.

"That would be wonderful. I have to admit I'm goin' a little stir crazy bein' cooped up in here. Daniel and I used to take Cam to the zoo and the park all the time. We love the outdoors. I haven't been able to take him in a while though."

"Well how about I take you guys tomorrow" he suggested as he ran his hand through his hair.

She noticed that he did that sometimes when he was nervous and it made her smile. "That would be great" she answered as she put her hand on his arm.

The next morning after eating, her and Cam met Eliot in the living room. When he saw what she was wearing his eyes went wide. 'The woman's tryin' to kill me,' he thought. The shorts she was wearing were showing off her legs to perfection. 'For someone so short, she sure is all leg' he thought.

Eliot observed how excited Cameron looked. Sarah chuckled when she saw him grin. "Yeah, if you couldn't tell, he's a little excited."

* * *

Cameron was a force of nature as he dragged them from animal to animal pointing and smiling. Sarah observed how comfortable he was with Eliot and it made her heart happy. Cam hadn't been this happy in a long time.

She also noticed how Eliot was constantly touching her. Just little things like his hand on the small of her back or a hand on her elbow. She was attracted to him and it scared her. She realized it was ok to move on. Daniel had been dead for over two years and he would want her to be happy. But none of that changed the fact that she still didn't know that much about Eliot. He kept himself so closed off, but she noticed that the others got the same treatment. She wished he would be more open with her.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a sound she hadn't heard in two years. "Mama! Mama! Guess what Eliot did?" She froze, and stared in shock at her four-year-old. He was standing there in front of her jumping up and down trying to get her attention. "Mama! Eliot put me on his shoulders so I could reach the elephant. I got to touch him. He felt really rough, it was so neat!" he exclaimed, his face flush with excitement.

Eliot chose that moment to walk up to them and saw the tears in her eyes. His eyes were immediately filled with concern as he tried to figure out what happened. "Eliot! I told mama how you picked me up to touch the elephant." He looked down at Cameron in shock. 'Well that would explain it,' he thought. She walked over to Eliot and before he knew what was going on she pressed her lips to his.

He barely had time to register what was happening before she pulled away. He looked into her eyes and was shocked by the amount of emotion in them. "Thank you" she whispered. Then she bent down and pulled her son to her in a hug. "That's wonderful sweetie. Was the elephant really big?"

* * *

They didn't get back to Nate's place until eight in the evening. The rest of their zoo experience had been a huge success. Cameron had continued to talk excitedly about all the animals they looked at. It was like he had never stopped talking to begin with. When they got inside she walked away with Cam to put him to bed.

Eliot realized at that moment that he didn't know if he wanted to fight his feelings for her. He saw the emotion in her eyes when she kissed him. God he was scared. He didn't know how to go forward with this. He didn't know if he even should.

She walked back into the living room and he saw that she had changed into a tank and black yoga pants. "Wanna to join me for tai chi?" she asked him softly. He nodded and went to change.

They went through the forms in perfect synchronicity, flowing smoothly from one move to the next. They both seemed to realize that from this point on, their relationship would be different. After they were finished she suggested they sit on the couch and get to know one another. So they each grabbed a beer and moved to the couch.

She told him a little about her life before she met Daniel. That she was born in Houston, but moved to Dallas after her mother died. Her father had left when she was twelve and had died the next year. Her mother started having heart problems shortly thereafter. "When she died, I filed for guardianship of my sister since she was only fourteen. I had to put off college to work."

"That had to be hard. You were hardly an adult yourself" he remarked.

"It was very hard, I won't lie. But I don't regret it though. My sister and I are so much closer because of it."

He changed the subject. "When you were married to Daniel, what did you guys do for fun? You didn't really answer before" he inquired. She chuckled. "What?" he asked her.

"I always told Daniel that he lucked out in the wife department. I don't enjoy a lot of things most women do. I detest shoppin' for clothes. I don't see the point in having twenty pairs of shoes. We used to go to movies, dancing, hiking, camping, and fishing. I could never get him to go horseback riding with me though. I miss that the most. I love horses."

She looked at him from across the couch. "What about you? I hardly know anything about you."

"Well I was born in Dallas. My family moved to Kensington, Kentucky when I was ten. Met a girl and fell in love. Her name was Aimee. We had planned to get married when we turned eighteen. I promised her that I would always be there for her."

She saw the look of loss on his face. "What happened?" she asked him softly.

"I made the same promise to the US Government. I was called out and gone for seven years. When I came back she was married."

"I'm so sorry" she whispered as she took his hand.

"Since then I've traveled doin' odd jobs and then Nate found me two and a half years ago. I've been with this bunch ever since." She took notice how he didn't exactly state what he had done. He called it "odd jobs", but she knew there was more to it than that.

"What do you do for fun?" she asked, throwing the question back at him.

"Not much. I work out, watch sports, play chess and pool."

'Ok, so he doesn't get to have much fun with this job' she thought to herself.

"I'll have to challenge you to a game of pool sometimes" she stated. "How about I go and get us another beer and then we can watch somethin' on TV." He smiled at her in agreement. He wasn't ready to end the night yet. When she came back she sat down, but this time closer than she had before.

They watched some show on discovery about sharks, but he wasn't paying attention. It didn't escape his notice how much closer she was sitting now. Her thigh was pressed against his and he had his arm behind her neck on the back of the couch. He could smell the citrus scent she used in her hair and his eyes closed in pleasure.

After half an hour he felt her head come to rest on his shoulder and he heard her breathing slow. He knew she had fallen asleep and he should put her in her bed. But it felt good to have her there beside him. So he put his beer down, turned off the TV, and pulled her to his side and drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I do NOT own leverage.**

**Reviews let me know how I'm doing. =)**

Eliot woke up the next morning when light started filtering through the windows. He couldn't believe he actually slept the whole night. He tried to move but realized he was pinned down. He looked down to see a head of brown hair spread across his chest. During the night they had shifted on the couch and now he was lying across it with her on top of him. He didn't exactly hate the situation. It was nice waking up with her in his arms.

"Sarah?" He whispered as he brushed her hair from her face.

She mumbled, "Five more minutes."

He chuckled and laid a kiss on her head. "As much as I'm enjoyin' this sweetheart, I think we should get up now."

She lifted her head and looked at him sleepily and then realized the position they were in. She jumped up and off of him. "Oh god, I'm sorry."

He smiled at her, "You didn't hear me complain' did you?"

The team started trickling in after she had left to get ready for the day. Nate spoke up when he had everyone's attention. "We should be done with this job by tomorrow. Eliot I'll need you to go with Parker for backup." Eliot just nodded. "Ok, Hardison, have you found anything on Mr. Ramirez yet."

"Yeah, but nothing much more than the basics. He now owns eight dealerships throughout Texas, Louisiana, and Georgia. Like Sarah said, seven years ago he only had two but then four years ago his business exploded. Ramirez Autos has increased its revenue dramatically in a very short amount of time. Something's going on, I just haven't found it yet."

"There' s no way that his business did that well naturally in such a short time," Sophie added disbelievingly. "He has to be getting help from another source that's not on the books."

"What about his personal life?" Eliot asked. "Any arrests, suspicious activity. Complaints against him?"

"Nothing. The guy is squeaky clean. So either he really is on the up and up. Or – "

"He 's eliminating his problems" Nate finished.

They saw Sarah walking into the living room with Cameron in tow. "We'll continue this later" Nate finished. He looked up as Sarah came over. "Morning Sarah. Morning Cameron," he added looking down at the little boy. He had become very fond of Cameron, he reminded him of his son. "Coffee?" he asked Sarah.

"Yes please" she replied.

The team noticed that not only did he pour her a cup, but refilled his cup as well. Which surprised them greatly since he usually had a scotch in his hand. He turned around to see them staring. "What?" But they just turned back to what they were doing.

"So whatcha guys up to today?" she inquired as she made a bowl of cereal for Cam.

"Nate and I are going to the museum" Sophie supplied. She smiled up at him and he smiled back. Sarah caught this and hid a smile behind her cup. "But I was hoping you would be up for some shopping later?" she asked hopefully.

Sarah liked Sophie a lot. She reminded her of her best friend Deb back in Dallas. "I would love to. But I'm afraid I wouldn't be doin' much shoppin'" she replied quietly.

"Nonsense, my treat. No arguments" Sophie stated.

"Thank you. I would love to go shoppin' with you then."

"Are you guys doing a girl thing? Is that what it is?" Parker piped in. She looked like she was trying to figure it out. "I wanna go to" she declared with a smile.

"That should be an interesting trip" Eliot mumbled to Nate. At which Nate crooked an eyebrow sipping his coffee.

"Mama? Can I play with Uncle Alec today?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Cam. This was the first time they had heard him speak. "Why don't you ask him honey" she smiled back.

"Uncle Alec can you show me that video game again?" Cam asked excitedly while looking at Hardison expectantly.

"Uhh, sure little man" he replied slowly, eyes wide in shock. He put a big grin on his face. "But I'm still gonna kick your butt."

"You wish!" Cam giggled back.

Sarah smiled at the interaction between her son and Alec. The three of them had bonded over their love of video games. She thought of him as the brother she never had. He had a sense of humor that never failed to make her laugh.

"Oh, I forgot to tell everyone. I'm in a play that shows tonight. Nothing big, just a small part. You'll all be there right?" Sophie asked hopefully.

They all spoke at once.

Hardison: "Uh well you see – "

Nate: "I don't know –"

Eliot: "I have a somethin' –"

"Will there be singing?" Parker asked.

Sarah was confused. She didn't understand why they were trying to get out of it. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves" she said sternly. "She's your friend. Of course we'll be there Sophie" she finished, looking at the grifter.

Sophie just beamed while the others looked like they were going to a funeral.

"So darlin', wanna spend some time with me before your shoppin' trip?" Eliot asked, changing the subject. "I could show you around the city."

"Sounds good" she replied with a smile. She walked off to get her things as Cam grabbed Hardison pulling him to the living room.

Sophie stood up and went to stand next to Elliot. "She's an amazing woman," she began, "but be careful, she's a mother. I don't think she goes for casual flings."

Eliot snapped his head towards her, "I know that!" he snapped. He ran his hand through his hair. "It's more than that" he finished softly.

She laid her hand on his arm and nodded. Then she walked off to join Nate.

Sarah came back into the living and leaned over to give Cameron a kiss. She told him she would be back later, but he was too distracted with the game.

"So, is there anything specific you'd like to see?" he asked her as they walked to his truck.

"I don't know, I've never been to Boston before" she replied.

"Ok then, I'll pick" he told her smiling, as he started his truck up.

* * *

He decided to take her to the Bunker Hill monument. There was a great view of Boston from the top and he hoped she enjoyed it. As they made their way up the 294 steps he realized she was keeping up with him easily. When they made it to the top, she gasped at the view. "It's beautiful" she stated. She grabbed his hand, "This is great Eliot," she said looking up at him.

"I thought you'd like it" he replied looking down at her. He then realized how close he was to her. She looked at him and he made his decision. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her against him. He pressed his lips to hers slowly giving her the chance to pull away, but she didn't. She let out a contented sigh as their mouths settled into a slow rhythm. He nibbled at her bottom lip and he heard her moan into his mouth. He smiled. He continued caressing her lips with his as she brought her arms to rest on his chest. After a few moments, they pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other.

"We should get goin'" she whispered breathlessly. Then she smiled, "I still wanna see Haymarket" she stated. Then took off running down the stairs.

She enjoyed the farmer's market. He discovered that she loved fruit. So they bought an assortment and ate in the park.

He was enjoying watching her eat when she spoke up. "Why were you guys tryin' to get out of Sophie's play tonight?" she asked curiously.

He grimaced. "Well, let's just say that it'll be two hours of your life you'll never get back" he stated.

"She can't be that bad" Sarah replied chuckling.

Eliot snorted. "The first time we met her was at a play. It was awful, no other word for it. Parker wanted to know if she was injured in the head."

Sarah choked on the bite of apple she had just taken. "She didn't!" she gasped laughing.

* * *

They made it back to Nate's around one in the afternoon. The place was quiet save for the typing Hardison was doing on his laptop. Cameron was nowhere to be seen. "Hey Alec" she greeted.

He waved without taking his attention away from his screen, which made her laugh. "Where's Cam?" she asked.

"With Parker in his room" he replied distractedly.

She and Eliot walked to the bedroom and stopped at the door.

There was Cameron and Parker sitting on the floor facing each other. He had a lock in his hand and she had a timer in hers.

She looked over at Eliot, "Why is she teachin' my son to pick a lock?"


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Leverage does not belong to me….still.**

Sarah liked shopping with Sophie and Parker. It had been a long time since she had spent time with other women. Sophie was very easy to talk to, she didn't push she just listened.

Parker however reminded her of her crazy sister. She didn't follow social norms, and she always made her laugh with her observations. She hadn't been mad that she was teaching her son to pick a lock, she had just been curious. Parker had just looked up at her confused and said that she knew how, so why not him? Sarah chuckled at the memory.

"I don't think I'm doing this right," Parker said in confusion.

Sophie and Sarah looked at her. "Doin' what right?" Sarah asked her.

"This girl time thing. I've never done this. Am I doing it right?" she asked.

Sarah just smiled at her. "You're doin' just fine. Just be yourself."

"But everyone says that "myself" is crazy" she replied looking confused again.

"Well what's wrong with that?" Sarah questioned, "I love that you're not afraid to be yourself. Don't change for anyone" she finished.

Parker smiled the rest of the trip.

* * *

When they returned to the house, Nate and Hardison were sitting at the dining table talking. Hardison was typing away on his laptop. Sarah looked toward the living room and her heart skipped at what she saw. Eliot was sitting on the couch, reading to Cameron, who was sitting in his lap. She smiled.

"You're very lucky" Sophie started. Sarah looked at her confused. "Eliot's a good man. Very protective of those he loves" she smiled.

"Wh- What?" Sarah choked out. "I don't think- I mean, he hasn't known me that long" she trailed off. Sophie just smiled at her and walked off.

She walked to the fridge to get something to drink. But mainly it was to think for a moment. "What is the deal with all the orange sodas?" she yelled out.

"Don't diss the orange soda!" Hardison yelled back. She chuckled.

Nate walked up to her and leaned against the counter. She noticed he had another coffee in his hand.

"I haven't seen a drink in your hand in three days now" she started slowly. "You remind me of my father." He crooked his eyebrow at her. "I mean before he started drinkin'" she laughed. "He started cause he lost his job. But drinkin' never solves the problem, it just covers it up" she paused. "He was a good man, but alcohol changed him so much. You're a good man," she said, putting her hand on his arm. "I respect you a lot Nate" she finished. She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek and walked off.

Sarah walked over to Eliot and her son. She looked down at them smiling at how comfortable they were with each other. She reached out to put her hand on Eliot's shoulder, but he caught it gently in his. He looked up at her, then kissed it gently. Her breath caught, which made him smirk. "Hi mama. Eliot's readin' to me," Cameron said happily.

"I can see that sweetie. But it's time to get ready for Sophie's play" she replied smiling. Cameron jumped up to go get ready.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Eliot questioned hopefully.

"It really can't be that bad" Sarah chuckled.

* * *

'It really is as bad as they said' she thought while she watched on in horror. Sarah had been so excited when Sophie came on stage, until she began to act.

Eliot had noticed the look on her face and chuckled as he grabbed her hand squeezing it. It was like watching a train wreck. You know you shouldn't, but you just can't seem to look away. She noticed the others wore similar expressions of horror or pain, except for Nate. He was smiling. 'Now that's love' she thought to herself.

When the play was over, they waited in the lobby for Sophie to come out. Eliot looked over at Sarah to see her frantic face and realized she was trying to figure out what she was going to say. He smiled at her and put his hand on her elbow. "Just follow our lead," he assured her.

Sophie came out and Sarah watched as Nate hugged her and told her she was wonderful. Everyone was saying they had never seen anything like it. She managed to choke out a "Well Done" in there somewhere.

"It wasn't nearly as horrifying as last time" Parker blurted out.

* * *

Sarah and Cam were riding with Eliot back to Nate's. Cam was playing with his portable game that Hardison had bought him. "Ok, you were right" she whispered to Eliot.

"About what?" he asked confused.

"It really was horrible" she shuddered, "Next time stop me," she concluded.

Eliot just chuckled and grabbed her hand.

When they made it inside, Sarah announced that she would make dinner. While everyone else went to the living room to get comfortable, she made her way to the kitchen. Eliot paused for a moment, then followed her.

"You helpin' me?" she inquired.

"Of course. Food will get done faster" he answered with a smile.

They decided on garlic chicken stir-fry and got to work. They moved around each other effortlessly. "Do you guys have a wok?" she asked. He reached around her into a cabinet and pulled it out. He started on the sauce while she started heating up the peanut oil in the wok.

"So, why aren't those four together?" she asked softly. "I see the way Nate and Sophie look at each other. They're always finding ways to touch each other. And they're always off doin' things together."

"It's hard to explain" he began. "When they first met, he was married. Then when his marriage broke up because of…." He trailed off not sure if he should continue.

"His child dyin'. Right?" she finished.

"How do you -?" he started. But she cut him off.

"I just do. I see the way he looks at Cam. It's the same look I'd have if I lost him" she stated firmly.

He just nodded and continued. "Well, he started drinkin'. Lost his job, his marriage. Then we were brought together for a job. Sophie was called in, but at that time he was a mess."

"But he's doin' better now. Even I can see that. I haven't seen him touch a drink since that first day" she concluded.

He mixed together the chicken broth, soy sauce, sugar and cornstarch, then set it aside.

"What about Hardison and Parker?" she continued curiously.

He barked out a laugh. "I have NO idea about those two. He's interested, he's made that quite clear. But we're the first group interaction she's had. I think she likes him, but she's not sure what to do about it," he said.

He went to the fridge to get the chicken out and started cutting it into strips. Sarah was working on cutting up the vegetables. He looked over and watched how she was using the knife.

"Who taught you to use a knife?" he asked curiously.

"I did. My nana usually did the choppin' and dicing when we cooked. I was still young when she died."

"I could show you how to cut those up faster" he told her.

"What's wrong with how I'm doin' it?" she wondered.

"You're not moving the blade right. Here, let me show you" he said as he finished with the chicken and washed his hands.

He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He put his hands over hers to show her how to hold the blade and the garlic clove. Her breathing hitched and he smiled. He liked that he was affecting her that way. It was taking all his concentration to keep the knife steady. But they managed to get everything cut up and put it all in the wok to cook.

She started cleaning up the mess they had made when he went to stand behind her again. She stopped what she was doing and leaned back against him. He slowly moved his hands up to settle on her waist, and leaned in close to her hair and inhaled. She smelled like oranges. She let out a sigh of contentment as he pressed a kiss to her temple. He turned her around and raised one hand to cup her face. She looked up at him and he saw the need in her eyes. He brought her to him quickly and covered her lips with his.

The kiss was demanding and passionate. He licked her lower lip asking for permission and her mouth opened. His tongue entered her mouth and she moaned. She brought her hands up to wrap around his upper arms.

"Hey guys! Is the food ready yet? We're starving" Parker yelled out.

They abruptly pulled apart. "You're drivin' me crazy sweetheart" he growled out while leaning his forehead to hers.

They spooned the stir-fry into bowls and turned the wok off. She grabbed the napkins and silverware, along with a couple of the bowls. He grabbed the rest and turned the kitchen light off.

She passed by him and whispered, "The feelin's mutual cowboy."

**AN: While I am sooo excited that I have so many Story Alerts & Favorite Story Adds, I do wish I could get more reviews.**

**I'm happy that I have so many readers, but the reviews tell me how I'm doin, If I need to improve somthin, or if there's**

**anything you would like to see happen. Doesn't have to be much, just write me a line. =)**

**Thanks! =)  
**


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: Leverage does not belong to me. I'm only playing with the characters. I get no money from this.**

It had been three days since the moment in the kitchen. Sarah and Eliot had been slowly getting closer, but they were still unsure. Eliot didn't know if it was a good idea with what he did. And Sarah thought her life was too unstable at the moment. That and she still didn't know much about him.

Eliot walked through the front door hearing music blaring out of the stereo. When he walked into the living room, he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. Sarah was dancing around the living room with a duster in her hand cleaning to the beat of the song. It was good to see her being so relaxed and happy.

He walked up behind her and put his hand on her arm. She stomped on his foot and spun around preparing to punch him, but he easily caught her hand. "I come in peace," he chuckled, repeating her own words from a few days ago.

"Damn it Eliot! You scared the crap outta me!" she exclaimed holding her hand to her heart.

"I gathered that sweetheart," he said smiling. After releasing her hand and giving her a moment he continued. "We're finishin' the job we're on tomorrow and we all thought we should go out and celebrate."

"What are we celebrating?" She asked with a confused look.

Eliot smiled, "I'll leave that to Hardison to explain. He and Parker are on their way now. Where's Cam?"

"Sophie and Nate took him to the museum. Thought I could use some quiet time," she chuckled. "I personally think it's just an excuse to spoil him." Eliot rubbed his neck for the third time in five minutes. "Your neck sore?"

"Yeah, I've had a tight muscle for the last couple of days. Can't seem to get rid of it."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the couch. "Sit" she ordered. He chuckled as he did so. She got up on the back of the couch behind him, her legs on either side of him. His breathing hitched and this made her grin. 'Turn about fair play' she thought.

She started on his shoulder rubbing into the muscles with a firm, practiced hand. He couldn't stop the groan that escaped his mouth. As she continued to work her magic he managed to get out, "Where did you learn to do that?"

She smiled, "When I was twenty, I thought there was nothing more glamorous sounding that being a masseuse. So I took classes and learned very fast. Unfortunately, I never got to put it to use professionally."

"Why not?"

"Apparently a young, attractive woman cannot be a serious masseuse, and the only places I could find were less than savory."

She was working her way up the nape of his neck, eliciting more groans from him, when a voice chuckled from behind them.

"Are we interrupting guys? Should we come back later?" Hardison asked.

"Why is Eliot moaning like that?" Parker inquired confusingly.

'Two can play this game,' Sarah thought while continuing her massage. "Oh don't be jealous Alec. I'm sure if you were nice enough, Parker would give you the same treatment." Eliot barked out a laugh. Hardison's eyes went wide.

"What does she mean—" Parker started.

"Nothing, she means nothing," Hardison choked out.

Nate, Sophie, and Cam chose that moment to walk through the front door. Sarah stopped the massage much to Eliot's disappointment, and walked over to hug her son. "Did you have fun sweetie?"

"Yeah! Uncle Nate and Aunt Sophie bought me a toy from the gift shop! Can I go play with it?"

"Yes honey, go ahead."

She looked up at the two in question. "Well you've officially been adopted" she stated with a smile. She looked at Hardison. "Eliot said you had some news that was worth celebratin'?" She saw a smile form on everyone's faces. Now she was very curious.

"It's about your father-in-law." Hardison started. Her eyes went wide. "It seems that his extra income has been from supplying clients oversees with vehicles that were acquired by less than legal means."

"Are you serious!" she gasped out.

"Yep, and we had started to come up with a way to catch him in the act, but it looks like some clients in Japan have taken care of him for the time being." She looked at him expectantly. "Apparently, he tried to cheat them and now he is being held indefinitely in a nice cozy cell."

"Really? He's in jail?" Everyone noticed how hopeful she sounded. Nate took over.

"We'll have to keep an eye on him for the next week or so to see if it sticks. It's not an official prison he's in, so nothing is for sure at the moment," he finished.

"That's fine. But I can't tell you how relieved I am. I know it might just be temporary, but damn, it feels great. I agree, we should go out and celebrate tomorrow night." She paused for a moment, "Wait, who's gonna watch Cam for me while I'm out?" Sarah asked.

"I have a friend by the name of Theresa who is happily willing to baby-sit for you. I'll take you to meet her tomorrow after we finish this job." Sophie assured her. Sarah just nodded. Cameron came running out dragging a guitar case.

"Hey mama! Look what I found! Can you play for me?" he questioned excitedly.

"Honey, where did you find that? Does it belong to you?" she reprimanded him.

He looked at the floor and whispered, "No, it's not mine."

"It's mine."

Everyone looked at Eliot. He stared back. "What? It's the one I used for that studio job. I haven't taken it home yet."

"Tell Eliot you're sorry for takin' his guitar without askin'," Sarah said looking at her son.

"I'm sorry Eliot. I just haven't heard mama play in a long time." He truly looked sorry.

"It's ok little man," Eliot replied. He looked at Sarah. "You play?"

"I used to, I'm probably a little rusty."

"Play somethin' for us," he asked her, taking the guitar out and handing it to her.

She hesitated for a moment, then took the guitar and got comfortable on the couch. Cam ran over and jumped up next to her looking really excited. Everyone else got comfortable in various spots while she familiarized herself with the instrument.

'Now what should I play?' she thought to herself. Then she looked at Eliot and got a mischievous look on her face. "I love this song, It's my favorite in fact. But the video is amazing as well."

Eliot saw the look on her face, but he didn't understand it.

"Whatcha got if you ain't got love?

The kind that you just wanna give away

It's okay to open up

Go ahead and let the light shine through

I know it's hard on a rainy day

You wanna shut the world out

And just be left alone

But don't run out on your faith

'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing

is just a grain of sand

And what you've been out there searching for forever

is in your hands

When you figure out love is all that matters after all

It sure makes everything else, seem so small"

Eliot's eyes were as wide as saucers. There was no way she could know was there? 'Maybe she just chose that song by coincidence' he thought.

"It's so easy to get lost inside

A problem that seems so big at the time

It's like a river that's so wide

It swallows you whole

While you're sittin' around thinkin' 'bout what you can't change

And worryin' about all the wrong things

Time's flyin' by, moving so fast

You better make it count 'cause you can't get it back

Sometimes that mountain you've been climbin'

is just a grain of sand

And what you've been out there searching for forever

is in your hands

When you figure out love is all that matters after all

It sure makes everything else, seem so small"

She finished and looked at Eliot. Cameron clapped happily and she smiled at him. The others started talking at the same time.

"That was amazing!"

"You have a beautiful voice."

"You play beautifully."

"That didn't suck at all," Parker commented in surprise. Sarah smiled at her while the others shook their heads. Eliot glared at her.

"That was wonderful," Eliot told her softly. She smiled at him for a moment. The others looked back and forth between them with smiles of their own.

"Why's everyone staring at them?" Parker wondered out loud, which startled Sarah and Eliot.

* * *

Later that night after everyone had left or gone to bed, Eliot sat on the couch, glasses on, and book in hand. Sophie had surprised them all when she had walked upstairs with Nate instead of going home. Sarah had just smiled and said "Finally".

He looked up when he heard footsteps padding across the floor and saw Sarah smiling at him. "What are you doin' up?" he asked.

"I'm restless and can't sleep. Thought I would make a grilled cheese sandwich. Want one?"

"Sure," he replied with a smile.

After they finished eating, they leaned against the counter finishing their beers.

"I just want you to know, this is the safest Cam and I have felt in years. You guys have made us feel so welcome here. I don't think we'll ever be able to repay you."

He turned to her, "You don't have to." He reached over to brush her hair out of her face and she placed her hand over his.

"I'm attracted to you Eliot." He started to say something but she continued. "I would love to pursue whatever this is between us. But I don't think you know what you want yet. I know there are things you haven't told me, I'm not blind. But you should know, honesty is very important to me." She leaned into his hand for a moment, then leaned over to kiss him on the corner of his mouth. "Night Eliot," she whispered, and then walked to her room.

As he stood there for a moment thinking, he realized something. He wanted to tell her everything.

**AN: The song is "So Small by Carrie Underwood", one of**

**my favorites. And whoever can guess why I chose it, gets an extra**

**special visit from Eliot….with chocolate, or whipped cream.=)**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**AN: As always nothing is mine, otherwise I'd be a lot richer.**

**Many thanks to all who are reading, I'm glad you are enjoying it.**

The next day, Sarah, Nate, and Cam were sitting on the couch watching cartoons. The rest of the team was due back at any moment. She was amused by the sight of Cam sitting comfortably on Nate's lap. But Nate didn't seem to mind; in fact he had his arms around the little boy, talking to him about the cartoon.

She felt so comfortable around all of them. They were surely a mismatched group, but they had managed to form a sort of dysfunctional family. It didn't surprise her that she fit in so well around them. She had always felt at home with people who were considered out of the social norm. She still wasn't sure what was going to happen between her and Eliot. It helped that Cam was crazy about him already though. Eliot always made sure to spend time with him when he could. She had hoped that when she told him how she felt about lying that he would tell her what they were hiding. But no such luck, and even though everyone was so easy to get along with, she knew that they were hiding stuff around her. It hurt a little because she hated it when people tried to pretend to be something other than themselves. She wished they would trust her enough to tell her. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the front door slammed open.

Sophie came rushing through with the others following behind. "Bring him over to the couch and lay him down," she said breathlessly.

"Damn it Hardison, you said you had patched into ALL of the cameras," Eliot growled out in a strained voice.

"I did, I mean all but that one apparently…" he trailed off.

"Ya think!" Eliot yelled.

"It was kinda sloppy" Parker interjected. "You're usually better with computer stuff."

"Damn people, how was I to know it was running off another feed. And you did fine anyway, there was only like what? Four of them?"

"Six. There were six fully trained Special Forces." Eliot growled at him.

Sarah stood up from the couch to take in the situation. Then she saw Eliot. "What the HELL!" She came running towards them to help. "Hurry lets get him on the couch so I can get a look at him." They looked on in shock as she took over the situation quickly. They saw Nate rise from the couch behind her shaking his head. Cameron looked on curiously.

"Sarah?" Eliot groaned out in confusion.

"Yes it's me sweetheart" she replied. "Cam sweetie, can you go and get that bag from under my bed please?"

"Ok mama" he said as he ran out of the room.

"Darlin' what are you doin' here? Shouldn't you guys be at the park with Nate?"

She let out an unladylike snort. "Seriously? You get carried through the front door, beat up all to hell, and you ask me what I'm doin' here?" She just laughed as Cam came back in carrying a small bag. "Thanks sweetie, can you go play with your toys in our room for now?"

"Is Eliot ok mama?" he asked in a worried whisper.

"He'll be fine honey. Mama will fix him up. Now go on."

"I hope you get better Eliot," he said in a worried voice.

After he ran off, she continued her inspection of his injuries. "To answer your question, we came home early cause Cam was tired. Now lay still while I see what I can do for you." She opened the bag and started pulling out medical supplies. They noticed that she had a pretty impressive assortment.

"Where did you get all those supplies?" Sophie asked her.

"I got them from the back of an ambulance three days ago. I had a feeling they would be needed." They looked at her with wide eyes.

"You stole from an ambulance?" Parker said excitedly while clapping her hands together.

"Yeah I did," Sarah replied with a chuckle.

She rubbed some antibacterial solution on her hands and put on some latex gloves. She took out a large pair of shears, "Hope you're not attached to the shirt," she said as she proceeded to cut it off him. She felt his ribs and examined his chest for any other injuries. "Damn that's what I was afraid of. Ok, you have a small concussion, some minor injuries on your face, a dislocated shoulder, and a cracked rib. Which I'm sure you already know," she said looking pointedly at him. "But what I'm worried about is the knife wound in your side. It's deep enough that I'm gonna need to stitch it up." She rubbed iodine over the wound and he cussed. "Oh hush up you big baby, I'm sure you've had worse." She started feeding the thread through the needle when the others finally spoke up.

"Uhh, I think I speak for everyone when I say what the hell girl? How do you know your way so well around injuries and medical supplies? And why are you so calm about all this?" Hardison sputtered, spouting off the questions in quick succession.

"You know the job I had after my husband died? I was a registered nurse, so I'm used to being around injuries like this."

"You didn't tell us you were a nurse sweetheart" Eliot whispered in pain.

"Well you guys weren't exactly forthcoming with me either, now hold still." She finished stitching up the knife wound and removed her gloves. She used an elastic bandage to wrap his ribs. "Alec, I need you and Nate to hold him still while I pull his shoulder back into its socket." They grabbed hold of him as she gripped his arm. "Ok, on three, 1, 2." Then she pulled hard causing Eliot to yell out a curse. "Good, that's fixed. Now let me take a look at your face." She watched as Nate led the others away from the couch, talking to them in small whispers.

She was so upset at that moment. Seeing Eliot injured liked that scared her so badly. But she pushed back the worry and went into medical mode because his injuries came first.

"You keep surprisin' me you know" he whispered.

"That's me, I'm just full of surprises" she said, trying to act all casual about the situation. He saw the tears that started to fall as she cleaned up his face.

"Sarah?" he whispered.

"Eliot, when I saw you come through that door- Damn it," she growled out while wiping away the tears. He raised his good arm up and gently caressed the side of her face.

"I didn't mean to scare you sweetheart. I'll be fine. You stitched me up pretty good."

The others came back over then, apparently finished with their talk. "So how is he?" Nate asked Sarah as she finished up.

"Well, I wrapped his ribs, It's gonna have to heal on it's own. So no strenuous activity till I say otherwise. I stitched up the wound in his side but I'll have to keep an eye on it for infection. His shoulder will be sore for a day or two. The cuts on his face are minor, mostly superficial, but he'll have some swelling and some pretty impressive bruises. I'll have to keep an eye on him tonight though. The concussion is a little worse than I first thought, so he will have to be watched. But you're gonna need somewhere more comfortable to rest than the couch" she finished, looking at him.

"I'm not goin' home and leavin' you here unprotected" he started.

"You're in no condition to protect anybody at the moment. Nate? Could Cam stay here with you and Sophie tonight? If I can get Alec's help, I should be able to get him into his own bed."

"Sorry sweetheart, I think my apartment's too far away for me to travel."

"Who said I was talkin' about that apartment? I meant the one you have in this building," she said looking at him matter of factly.

"What? How did you—"

"Now's not the time for that. I'll explain later. Right now I need to get you in bed," she replied as she motioned for Hardison to come and help her. "Cameron!" she called out.

Cameron came back in and looked at Eliot with big eyes. His eyes started to water up as Sarah reached out for him and told him to come to her. "He's ok sweetie. It looks worse than it is, I promise."

"You sure he will be okay?" he asked with a sniffle.

"Yes, he'll be fine. You're gonna stay here with Sophie and Nate tonight okay? Mama's gonna go upstairs and stay with Eliot to watch him tonight."

"Can I stay with you guys till I go to bed?"

"Sure sweetie. Bring mama's bag with you."

With Hardison's help, they made their way slowly into his apartment and then his bedroom. After they got him settled and Cameron was assured he was okay he went into the living room to watch cartoons. The other's got comfortable around the bed looking between Eliot and Sarah. Once Sarah was satisfied that he was comfortable, she pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down. She took Eliot's hand and looked up at everyone.

"Was the con you pulled successful at least?"

**So what do you think? Were you surprised? The more reviews I get the **

**faster you get the next chapter. =)  
**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**None of this belongs to me except the plot. I did not create leverage.**

She was sitting there looking at all of them with a look of tired amusement. They however, were staring at her with looks of shock.

"What do you-"

"Uh, Sarah-"

"Sweetheart what do-"

"How in the world-"

"Ah Ha!" Parker exclaimed.

Sarah just chuckled, "I've been living with you guys for over a week now. I'm actually kinda insulted you thought I wouldn't figure it out."

"Sarah, I don't know what you think you-" Nate started, but Sarah interrupted him with a glare that could rival Eliot's.

"Are you really gonna stand there and lie to me?" she asked with a hard voice, which made Nate wince.

"No darlin'," Eliot began. "We're just a little confused as to how you know."

"You guys may be amazing at hiding things, but not so much in the comfort of your office. I started suspecting two days after I got here. Do you realize how much you can learn from people by just cleaning their houses?"

They all looked at each other and then back at her.

She continued, "Here Nate, I believe you lost this." She pulled something small out of her pocket and reached over to hand it to him. "I heard you guys mention it a few days ago. I found it under the couch. I'm kinda glad I did. All the times I caught you 'talkin' to yourself', I was startin' to worry about your sanity," she chuckled.

Nate was holding one of the comms Hardison had created.

"You guys don't have a private investigator license either. So, whatever you do that causes people to come to you instead of the police can't exactly be legal. Especially with each of your….specialties," she chuckled.

Nate was more relaxed now that he saw how well Sarah was handling all this. He also smiled, realizing that it might be a good thing that she knew.

"It also doesn't help that you guys leave your work lying around. I found your repelling harness in the hall closet," she laughed looking at Parker. "It didn't help that I caught you teachin' my son to pick a lock either. Or that you're so damn sneaky. I know a thief when I see one."

The team looked at Parker like it was her fault. She looked back at them, "What?"

Sarah saved her, "Please, you all had a tell. I've been hacking on a computer since I was twelve, so it wasn't really hard to spot you for what you are Alec." She smiled at him, "Why do you think I befriended you so fast, we have so much in common." Hardison gave her a big smile. "And may I suggest better security for your laptop. I've had to stop Cam a few times from playing on it when you had less than legal documents up on the screen."

She turned to look at Sophie. "You should be careful of who's around when you're talkin' to a mark on the phone. I'm curious to know how many different accents you can do. The southern one you do makes me grin," she chuckled.

Sophie looked at her in disbelief. "You're not worried about what I am?"

"What? A grifter? Who am I to judge? It's just a part of who you are. And you use it to help people and catch the bad guys." Sophie smiled in amazement. Sarah continued, "I do hope someday that you will trust me with you're real name though."

Sophie gasped, "How did you-"

"I'll get to that in a minute," Sarah said interrupting her. She looked down at Eliot with a soft smile on her face. "And you mister. Even if I could look past how many times you've come in with a bruise here, a cut there," she paused. "Did you know that I love watching videos on the Internet?"

Eliot was confused, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Hardison let a big smile break out on his face. Sarah noticed it and nodded.

"Well, imagine my surprise, watching random videos, and coming upon one of a man that strongly resembled you, beatin' the crap out of five guys in a parking lot. I know you have a lot of military training. I can see it in the way you fight. So that would probably make you the team's…Muscle?" she said unsure.

"Retrieval specialist," he stated softly.

"Ok," she smiled. "Then why is there a video of you pretendin' to be a singer by the name of Kenneth Crane? You tryin' to branch out?" she chuckled squeezing his hand. "You have a beautiful voice" she whispered.

"Damn sweetheart, we just keep underestimatin' you." Eliot said smiling.

"Now you'll know better than to do it again," she said leaning over to kiss him on his cheek.

"I feel better that you know now," he said softly.

"Wait a minute!" Hardison exclaimed. "How did you know that Sophie's name was an alias?"

"Oh, that's easy," she stated. "I checked up on all your backgrounds." Their eyes got wider if that was even possible. "I know that all of you are wanted in some part of the world. Except you Nate," she finished, looking at him.

The look on Nate's face was hard to read, so she continued, "You all have to understand, I have been running for two and a half years from a man I thought I could trust in the beginning. I had to be sure," she said apologetically.

"It's okay," Eliot said squeezing her hand.

"Nate?" she started quietly. He looked up at her. "I'm so sorry. They were bastards." He knew she was talking about Sam, so he nodded.

"But who better to run a team like this than an ex insurance guy. I can't imagine how many cons you know about!" she said happily. She looked back down at Eliot. "You're wanted in five countries?"

He stared right back at her, "Including Myanmar."

"Did you think I would think less of you or something?" she whispered in a hurt voice.

Hardison spoke up, "Uh, I think we'll just go in the living room for now and keep Cam company."

"What? Why? I don't understand." Parker questioned.

Hardison grabbed her hand and started pulling her out of the room. "I'll explain later mama."

Sophie nodded with a smile and wrapped her arms around Nate as they walked out as well, leaving Eliot and Sarah alone.

Eliot reached up and took her chin and pulled her face up to his. "It's not that. With my line of work, it's not safe for anyone to know what I do. They could be used against me. I care about you and Cam too much to put you through that."

She gave him a hard glare. "Don't feed me that crap Eliot Spencer!" He looked shocked that she had spoken to him like that. "It's my decision if I want to take the risk, not yours. You're just scared."

He looked away for a moment trying to come up with a response. But he couldn't because she was right.

"Don't you think I'm scared too," she continued. "Not only do I have a four year old to consider. I've been runnin' for so long, it's hard for me to trust anyone." She looked up at him with watery eyes. "But for the first time since Daniel died, I do trust again. I trust you Eliot, and I feel safe with you. I can feel that you would never let anything happen to Cam or I. Hell, my son adores you. He hasn't felt that way about any man since his father died."

The tears were falling now, and he reached up to wipe them away gently. "I'm sorry. You're right, I am scared. But I don't wanna fight this anymore. I know it's not safe for you guys, but I'm selfish enough to still want you two."

She let out a shaky breath as a wide smile appeared on her face. "Thank God. Otherwise, I was gonna have to kick your ass," she laughed as she leaned down to kiss him.

He let out a moan when her lips touched his. It felt like coming home. He wrapped his good arm around her waist and pulled her on the bed with him.

"Eliot your ribs – " she started, but he interrupted her.

"I'm fine. Let me kiss you properly."

The kiss was full of so much passion her breath caught. He took advantage of her mouth opening and swept his tongue inside to caress hers. He put all he was feeling for her into the kiss. There was no going back now even if he wanted to.

She suddenly pulled away from him with a serious look on her face. "There can be no more lies or secrets between the two of us if this is gonna work."

"No more secrets darlin'. I promise," he replied sincerely.

"Good. Since that's cleared up, where were we?" she asked innocently.

He roughly pulled her closer again, causing him to grunt in pain, but before she could protest, he silenced her with his lips and she moaned. She used one arm to brace herself above him to keep her weight off his ribs. Her other hand came up to bury in his hair.

A knock sounded at the door. "Mama? Can I see Eliot now?"

Eliot let out a playful growl as he pulled back. "That boy has the worst timing."

She leaned down and pressed one last kiss to his lips. "He always has. Get used to it," she said with a chuckle. And as she got up off the bed to go open the door, she heard his reply.

"Oh I plan to, sweetheart."

**AN: So what do you guys think? **

**Reviews = Happy Author =)**


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Ok, so I'm kinda sad. I thought the last chapter was pretty good, **

**but I only got ONE review.**

**I woulda been happy with 2 or 3 words. Please review and let me know what you guys think. I can't learn otherwise. =)**

**On another note, Thanks to all the new Alert +'s!**

It took an hour to convince Cameron that Eliot was going to be just fine. As soon as Sarah opened the door he ran in like a bullet and would have jumped on the bed if Sarah hadn't stopped him.

"Sweetheart, please be careful. Come sit in the chair," she said pointing to the one beside the bed.

"Hey buddy," Eliot said, straining to keep the pain out of his voice.

Cameron looked at him seriously. "Does it hurt?"

"A little, but I'll be fine. Your mama fixed me up right."

The next hour was spent with small talk, but Sarah knew that Cameron was assuring himself that Eliot would be okay. "Cam? Why don't you go back in the living room for now. I'll be out in a moment to cook some dinner okay?" He nodded and paused before leaving the room. He walked up to Sarah and whispered in her ear. She smiled and nodded, whispering back.

He walked back over to the bed and carefully crawled on it and being as gentle as possible, gave Eliot a hug. Eliot wrapped his good arm around him hugging him back. "I'm happy you're gonna be okay," he whispered.

After Cam left the room, the two adults looked at each other for a moment.

"I guess we're gonna have to postpone the outing," he said with a smile.

"That's for sure," Sarah began. "As well as any other plans you had for the next week at least."

"I don't think it will take that – " But he stopped mid-sentence at the look on her face. 'Damn she's scary when she wants to be,' he thought.

"I am your attending nurse. If you want to heal properly you'll listen," she stated.

"Fine" he huffed. She just chuckled and went to sit beside him on the bed. She took his hand and said, "Eliot, I know you're used to takin' care of everyone else. But please, this time, let someone take care of you."

"You shouldn't have to, I should be the one protectin' you."

"And you do a fine job of it. I'm just patchin' you up so you can continue to do so."

He looked at her in amazement. "You're not bothered by what I do?"

"I didn't say that," she started. "But if we're gonna be in a relationship, I'm gonna have to get used to it. Doesn't mean I won't worry about you everytime you go out on a job. But I'll be here when you get back to patch you up."

He reached up and cupped his hand on the back of her neck to bring her down to him. "How the hell did I get so damn lucky?" She leaned in the rest of the way to kiss him softly on the lips. After a few minutes she pulled away with a smile.

"I have to go cook dinner now. Any requests?"

"I'm sure I'll enjoy anything you make sweetheart."

* * *

At seven the next morning, she came in carrying a tray of food.

He looked up with a smile from the book he was reading. "Mornin' sweetheart."

She smiled and sat the tray down next to the bed. After leaning over to kiss him she asked, "Do you always wake up this early?"

"Honestly, I only sleep about 90 minutes a night."

"Seriously? Wow that would be helpful with a 4 year old," she laughed.

She started checking his injuries to see how they were doing. No protests came from his mouth, mostly because of the feel of her hands on him. She re-covered his stitches and smiled. "Well there's no sign of infection. And your ribs haven't gotten any worse. If all goes well, you'll be able to come downstairs tomorrow."

"Thank God. I can't stand being still like this," he growled.

She laughed. "I'll make up for it later tonight and help you get cleaned up."

"Now you're talkin'," he drawled, wiggling his eyebrows. Sarah laughed.

"I told the others that you're gonna be out of commission for at least a week. I think they'll be staying in the apartments here for the time being. It's nice to know they care so much about you."

He nodded but then his eyebrow rose. "That reminds me, how did you know about the apartments here?"

"Simple deduction really. In my search on you guys, I found out that Hardison bought the building. I've also seen a couple of you walkin' in and out of the other apartments."

She handed him his breakfast, which consisted of a ham steak and eggs with a biscuit.

His mouth watered at the site, "God woman, you're gonna spoil me."

She kissed him on the forehead. "That's the plan cowboy. I'll be back, I have to go over to Nate's and get some things since I'm gonna be here for the next week. I also promised Cam I'd bring him over for breakfast. I'll be back in twenty."

"I'm not goin' anywhere," he replied sarcastically.

* * *

He was finishing his breakfast when she walked back in, looking frustrated.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"My son," she stated with an exasperated sigh. "He's under the impression that he has to be here for you to get better. So, I hope you don't mind, but you just got another roommate."

"Where is he now?"

"In the kitchen eating and complainin' about how you have no TV."

"Sorry about that I'm not usually – " But she stopped him.

"No, he can deal with it for the time being. And anyway, I made a deal with Alec. He'll take him off my hands for a few hours if I play WOW with him tomorrow. It seems I've been neglecting him," she chuckled.

"So I'll have most of the day alone with you?" he asked with a smile.

She smiled back as Cam came in the bedroom. "Mornin' Eliot," he stated happily. "You feelin' better today?"

"Much better," Eliot assured him.

Cam started talking to him excitedly about things important to a 4-year-old. Eliot saw Sarah smile at him over Cam's head and then turn to leave the room.

After Cameron left with Hardison, Sarah ordered Eliot to rest. Which left her to entertain herself. So she decided to explore the apartment. "He obviously doesn't spend much time here," she muttered, taking in how sparsely it was furnished. She went over to the bookshelf and inspected the titles. Some classics, quite a few thrillers, books on different countries. She picked one at random and settled on the couch to read.

She had been reading for an hour when she heard Eliot moving around. When she got to the bedroom, he was coming out of the bathroom. "If you needed help getting up, you could have asked."

He looked up at her with a smirk. "There are some things a guy does not want help with darlin'."

She helped him back into bed and had an idea. "I'll be right back."

He waited curiously and when she returned, she was carrying his chessboard. "Wanna play?"

After three games, two of which she won, they heard Hardison and Cam come in. "Ok, time for dinner." She leaned over and kissed him softly before leaving the room.

* * *

Hardison brought up his dinner and sat with him for a while talking.

"You'd better not hurt her," Hardison stated.

"What?" Eliot replied surprised.

"I hope you're serious. I care about her and I don't want to see her hurt. I might not be able to kick your ass, but I can mess you up over the Internet."

"I'm not gonna hurt her Hardison," Eliot growled.

"Good" he said staring hard at him.

Sarah walked in and took in the scene. "Did I interrupt something'?"

"No mama, we're done," Hardison said. He walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. "See you online tomorrow my little blood elf." And with that, he walked out.

"Is everything ok with you two?" she asked Eliot worriedly.

"Yeah we're good," he said distractedly. He was staring at the tank top and shorts she was wearing. She had her hair up and was barefoot, carrying a towel, washcloth, tape and plastic wrap. "Ok, gotta say I'm curious about the plastic wrap."

"You pervert" she chuckled affectionately. She put the towel and washcloth in the bathroom and came back.

"Cam is asleep, so now's a good time to get you cleaned up.

She helped him sit up and took his shirt off. She cut a small square of plastic wrap and used the tape to place it over his stitches securely. She helped him remove his pajamas, leaving him in only his boxers.

"This was not how I imagined this scenario sweetheart," he chuckled.

She smiled and helped him slowly into the bathroom sitting him in the chair she had placed in the shower. "I was pleasantly surprised to see how big your shower is, it's huge. It will make this much easier," she said closing the shower door. When the water was warm enough, she started with his hair, massaging his scalp expertly. He let out a groan and she smiled.

"Never had anyone do this for you before?" she inquired. He moaned out what sounded like no. When she finished his hair, she washed his face gently, pleased to see the cuts healing already. When she finished with his chest, back and legs, she handed the washcloth to him. "I'll let you take care of the rest while I go change your sheets," she smiled.

He was finishing up when she came back in. She helped him dry off and change into fresh pajamas. She put a fresh bandage on his stitches and re-wrapped his ribs.

She got him comfortable in bed and leaned over to kiss him softly.

"I could get used to this kind of treatment," he said grinning.

"I hope so," she replied, as she turned off the light and left the room.

**Review, Review, Review!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**As always, leverage & its characters are not mine…"sigh".**

**A great big hug to my reviewers! **

**Now if only more of you would review…."hint, hint". =)**

Sarah had let Eliot start going downstairs the next day like she had promised. Two days later, he was going stir crazy. Sarah had refused to let him do much more that walk around the house. She told him that he wasn't healed enough yet to go out.

They had settled into a routine of sorts. He, Sarah, and Cam would eat breakfast together, and then Cam would go off with one of the others for a few hours leaving Eliot and Sarah alone. This time allowed them to get to know each other better. They would talk, read together, or play chess. Then when Cam came back, they would have dinner together, which sometimes included the rest of the group.

Sarah was so integrated into the group now; it was like she had always been there. It seemed that a stranger coming in and not being bothered by what they did, made them more comfortable around each other.

One night, five days after the incident, they were sitting on the couch relaxing. Cam had gone to bed an hour ago. Sarah was strumming softly on Eliot's guitar and he was reading while listening. He put his book down for a moment to look at her. She had her eyes closed, lost in the music. He was the same way. Music was one of the things he used to decompress. They had more in common than he originally thought.

"Have you ever sang in front of an audience?" he asked curiously.

"Oh no," she stated emphatically. "I am cursed with a severe case of stage fright. I'm surprised I was able to play for you guys. It would take something major to get me on a stage."

He was quiet for a moment before he asked, "So you like Carrie Underwood?" He had wanted to ask her a few days ago to find out if he was right about her song choice.

Looking up from the guitar, she grinned widely. "Was wonderin' when you'd ask about that.'

"So you did choose it on purpose."

"I was tryin to get you to open up to me. I was hopin' that and the talk about honesty would do the trick."

"Sorry sweetheart, I should have told you sooner. I'm just not used to sharin' stuff," he replied apologetically.

"No worries, we'll work on that," she replied with a smirk. "Anyway, is there a story to that or what?"

He chuckled, "It was a job. The guy I was sent to get was one of the crew for the video. I was on the set lookin' for him when they saw me. The guy they hired for the video never showed and I had the right look. Figured I could use the extra money, so I filled the spot. Afterwards I retrieved the guy and finished the job."

She laughed which made him smile. It was nice that he could share some of the more innocent stories and she wasn't bothered by it.

They went back to reading and playing the guitar. About fifteen minutes later he noticed that she was having trouble with a specific cord. After a few minutes she growled in frustration, which made him chuckle.

"Glad I could amuse you," she said glaring at him.

Eliot took off his glasses and put his book down. "Come here," he said indicating to his lap. She smiled and scooted across the couch bringing the guitar with her. He spread his legs so she could sit in between them, then wrapped his arms around her. He moved her hair off her neck so he could look over her shoulder. "Okay darlin'," he started, talking into her ear. "You want you're fingers like this." He placed his hand over hers and positioned her fingers the correct way. "Now place your third finger here," he continued as he started to nibble on her earlobe.

"Eliot," she gasped out breathlessly. "You're supposed to be showin' me the chord."

"I am. I'm just takin' advantage of the situation as well," he said smiling against her neck. He started to pepper kisses along her ear and neck, while still showing her how to get the cord right. She had completely forgotten about the guitar at this point. (Who wouldn't?)

"The hell with this," she muttered as she placed the guitar on the floor and twisted around in his arms. She pressed her lips to his as he pulled her closer. Sarah ran her fingers through his hair, eliciting a moan from him. "God, I love your hair," she whispered into his lips.

The position they were in had caused her shirt to rise a little exposing her stomach, so when he placed his hands on her waist, they met with bare skin causing her to gasp into his mouth.

He decided to go with it and slowly worked his hands upwards until his fingers were brushing along her ribcage. The feel of her silken skin was amazing. He groaned when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. His lips moved to kiss along her jawline, as his hands continued to caress the soft skin he had discovered.

"Oh, Eliot," she murmured. Sarah leaned up and started giving Eliot's neck the same treatment. She peppered kisses along the underside of his ear. Her mouth made it's way to his earlobe and when she took it into her mouth to suck on it, he gasped. When she worked her way back down to his neck and bit him softly, a growl escaped. She smiled, "Like that do ya?"

"There's not much you do that I don't like sweetheart," he replied in a husky voice.

They stayed like that on the couch for the next half an hour. "Ok cowboy," Sarah stated breathlessly. "Time to check your ribs and stitches."

"Don't wanna," Eliot murmured against her lips.

When she could think clearly she replied. "The sooner I look at them, the sooner I can tell if you're better or not."

That did the trick. He looked up at her and smiled. "That's not playin' fair darlin'.

They made their way to his bedroom after she had gathered the medical supplies. She had him take his shirt off so she could unwrap his ribs and check them. "How do they feel?" she asked while applying slight pressure.

"Much better. They're still a little sore, but I'm pretty much back to full movement. My shoulder isn't even sore anymore."

Sarah nodded as she went on to check the stitches. She smiled when she saw that the cut was now just an angry red scar. "It amazes me how quickly you heal."

"Always been that way. It always surprised my mom as well. So, what's the verdict doc?"

"Well, the cuts on your face are healed and the bruise is almost faded. The stitches should start falling out in a few days and your ribs should stop being sore around the same time. And while I don't recommend you try to free a third world country, I don't think I have to keep you homebound. Just try and take it easy for a few more days at least."

"Finally," he said with a relieved sigh. "So," he began, pulling her closer. "How about we all go out tomorrow night? "

"Sounds good," she replied straddling his lap. She started kissing along his jaw and made her way to his lips. He placed one hand on her face and used the other to pull he closer, and proceeded to worship her mouth. She tasted like cinnamon, and he decided it was his new favorite flavor.

After another fifteen minutes of kissing she pulled away suddenly, "It's getting late. I should go get ready for bed." She gave him one last kiss and left his room.

An hour later Eliot was lying in bed with his hands behind his head. It confused him when she had pulled away so suddenly. His feelings for her had grown very strong very quickly and while he knew he had to tell her, now he was hesitant. 'What if she doesn't feel the same' he thought. "Damn, I'm usually better than this with women," he mumbled. But it wasn't just any other woman. It was Sarah.

Rain started pouring ten minutes later, along with severe lightening. Eliot could see the light show through his window. He loved lightening storms. The rain was calming to listen to and the lightening was beautiful to watch. He heard noise coming from the living room so he got up to check it out.

Eliot saw Sarah sitting on the couch, arms around her knees. She was rocking back and forth mumbling to herself. "Sarah?" he asked cautiously. She looked up at him startled and he could see the look of fear on her face. He walked over and sat down next to her pulling her close. "Sweetheart what's wrong?"

"I hate lightening," she whimpered into his side. Another bolt shook the apartment and she jumped. She was practically in his lap now. "When I was nine, I got caught in a lightening storm. I had made it to my front yard when lightening hit our big oak and knocked me off my feet. When my dad found me I was huddled in a ball incoherent. It took me two hours to calm down. I've hated lightening ever since. I know it's stupid, a grown woman afraid of lightening."

"Everyone's afraid of something sweetheart," he replied honestly. 'I'm scared to death of losing you and Cam,' he thought. He put his arms around her and led her to his bedroom. When they reached his bed, he laid her down. "You can stay in here with me tonight."

Eliot got into bed and got comfortable, then reached over and pulled Sarah closer. "Get some sleep darlin', I'll be right here."

She curled next to him and put her arm around his waist already falling asleep. "I know you will," she mumbled sleepily.

As he started to fall asleep, he came to a startling realization.

He was in love with her.


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: Leverage is not mine.**

When Eliot woke up the next morning, Sarah was gone. Taking a look at his alarm clock, he saw that it was eight thirty already. He also saw a note.

His heart started to race, but he calmed down when he started to read it.

'Mornin' sweetheart, You looked so peaceful sleepin' that I didn't wanna wake you. Cam got impatient about seeing Uncle Alec, so you know where to find us.'

He took a shower and got dressed to head over to Nate's. Sure enough when he walked through the door, he could hear Cam's voice arguing with Hardison.

"You're cheatin' Uncle Alec!"

"I am not, and I resent the implication," Hardison retorted.

"Mornin' kids," Eliot chuckled. Hardison gave him a dirty look.

He was looking around for Sarah when Parker spoke right next to him. "She's on the roof."

He turned to her in confusion, "What?"

Parker shrugged, "Said she needed to think."

He turned immediately to walk back out the door.

He opened the door to the roof quietly, not wanting to disturb her. He had no idea why she would choose the roof to think. Didn't take him long to find her though. He was a little worried when he realized she was talking to herself.

"I promised that I wouldn't even consider anyone else after you died. I told myself that he would have to be as wonderful as you. And he is Daniel, you would like him. Cam is so comfortable around him. I haven't seen him laugh this much in so long. Eliot makes him feel safe; he makes me feel safe. I know you told me to move on if anything ever happened to you. It's just, I'm so afraid. I loved you so much and you died. You left us, and I was so angry, and hurt, and alone. But around Eliot, I don't feel that way anymore."

Eliot was startled as he watched her pull off her wedding ring and hold it.

"I will always love you and miss you, but it's time to make room in my heart for someone else."

He quietly left the roof and made his way back to Nate's apartment. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

The day passed quickly until it was time for them to leave. Cameron had been dropped off an hour ago at Theresa's and now the men were waiting for the women to appear.

Nate had chosen his normal attire, black slacks, matching blazer and white dress shirt. Hardison had taken the casual approach, an untucked blue button down shirt with jeans. Eliot decided he wanted to look nice for Sarah tonight. So he was wearing a black, short sleeve, button up dress shirt, dark wash jeans and his boots. Hardison started to say something, but Eliot glared at him.

The girls finally made their appearance, and all three men forgot their names.

Sophie was wearing a dark gold, off shoulder dress that reached mid thigh, and gladiator heels. Her hair was down, and gold jewelry adorned her wrist and ears.

"You're beautiful," Nate said softly. She smiled and kissed him. Hardison made a face, but Eliot just chuckled and pointed behind him.

Parker was standing there looking unsure. She was wearing a red, spaghetti strap top with a v-neck, matched with black jeans and knee high black dress boots. Her hair was down and she wore no jewelry.

After Hardison had stood there silent for a second, Parker muttered nervously, "Does it look okay? Sarah helped me pick it out, but I – " Eliot shoved Hardison forward, glaring at him.

"You look amazing," Hardison got out, which made Parker smile.

When Sarah finally came out, Eliot discovered he had the same problem as Hardison. He couldn't breathe. She was wearing a dark purple halter-top that brought out the color of her eyes beautifully. She also wore a tight pair of dark wash jeans and black dress boots. Silver adorned her ears and wrists. He looked up at her eyes and saw her watching him.

She walked over to him smiling. "I'm gonna have to beat off the women tonight."

"I was just thinking that maybe we should stay home," he replied huskily, pulling her closer.

"No way mister. You promised me a night out, let's get goin'."

The bar was busy when they arrived. People were crowded on the dance floor due to the live band. They found a large booth near the stage and ordered drinks. Eliot leaned down to speak in Sarah's ear. "I have to go do something right quick. I'll be back." And then he walked off.

The group talked for a few minutes, just enjoying each others company. Parker started talking about a job they had just finished where she actually got to be the grifter. She was so excited about how well she had done, that Sarah couldn't help but smile. She started to wonder about Eliot's absence, when the bandleader spoke up.

"We've got a treat tonight folks. One of our regulars is goin' to perform a few songs for us tonight."

To say the group was shocked when Eliot walked on stage was an understatement. And when everyone started cheering, they realized that he must have done this a few times already.

He sang quite a few songs with the band, mostly country. Sometimes he joined on the guitar. Everyone at the table knew he could sing and play, it was no surprise. But to find out that he had been doing this was. After thirty minutes of songs, Eliot spoke into the microphone.

"The next song is for someone here tonight," he stated looking at Sarah. "I'm not good with words, so I'm gonna let the song speak for me."

Sarah froze and her heart skipped as he began to sing.

"I set out on a narrow way, many years ago

Hoping I would find true love along the broken road

But I got lost a time or two

Wiped my brow and kept pushin' through

I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

That every long lost dream led me to where you are

Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars

Pointing me on my way into your loving arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

I think about the years I spent, just passin' through

I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you

But you just smile and take my hand

You've been there, you understand

It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Every long lost dream led me to where you are

Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars

Pointing me on my way into your loving arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you"

As he finished the whole place exploded in applause. But Eliot's eyes were only for Sarah and the tears in her eyes.

He put his guitar down and jumped off the stage making his way over to her. She stood up still staring at him, but not speaking. She reached out and placed her hand on his cheek. He leaned into it feeling content. But it was short lived as she pulled back and walked past him.

He was speechless. He had poured his heart out and she walked away. But Sophie shook her head at him with a smile and pointed behind him.

When he looked up at the stage, he saw Sarah speaking to the band. When she made her way to the piano, he got confused.

"Hey everyone," she murmured nervously into the mic. "I've never sang in front of so many people before, but I told someone special that it would take somethin' major to get me to. I consider this one of those moments."

Eliot sat down with the rest of the group in shock as she began to play.

"Something in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself

Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms

There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast

Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life

If you knew how lonely my life has been

And how long I've been so alone

If you knew how I wanted someone to come along

And change my life the way you've done

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me

It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me

It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

A window breaks, down a long, dark street

And a siren wails in the night

But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me

And I can almost see, through the dark there is light

If you knew how much this moment means to me

And how long I've waited for your touch

If you knew how happy you are making me

I never thought that I'd love anyone so much

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me

It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me

It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong"

The audience's applause was deafening. Nate, Sophie, and Hardison had big grins on their faces as Parker looked on with interest. Sarah made her way back to the table, never taking her eyes off Eliot.

"I'm in love with you," she stated.

He stood up suddenly and took her face in his hands, "I love you too sweetheart, so damn much." Then crashed his lips to hers.

* * *

**AN: I could NOT figure out how to space the songs into its versus,**

**so I'm sorry they're all one big paragraph.=(  
**

**Songs are "Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts and "Feels like Home" **

**by Chantal Kreviazuk.**


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**AN: OK, did anyone else feel kinda unsatisfied**

**with the summer finale? I thought it felt kinda slapped together.**

**And Eliot and Hardison seemed more irritated than usual. =(**

**Glad it comes back in December though. =)**

**

* * *

**

"It's about damn time!" Hardison exclaimed with a smile.

Eliot and Sarah broke their kiss and smiled at each other. They sat back down at the table with their arms around each other.

"This is good, right?" Parker whispered to Sophie.

Sophie patted her hand. "Yes this is good."

"Oh, Okay." She looked at Sarah and Eliot. "Good for you," she stated.

"Welcome to the family," Nate said to Sarah with a smile. "I think you'll be good for him."

"I agree," Eliot replied, pressing a kiss to her hair.

A slow song started playing and Eliot asked Sarah to dance. As they got up, she gave Hardison a pointed look and nodded to Parker. She heard him ask Parker to dance as she and Eliot made their way to the floor.

Eliot wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer, as hers wrapped around his neck. They leaned into each other, enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms.

"I was so afraid to tell you how I felt," Sarah revealed to Eliot's surprise.

He smirked. "You weren't the only one," he admitted. "I want to take you somewhere day after tomorrow," he told her after a moment of silence.

She looked up at him smiling. "How should I dress?"

"Comfortably. We'll be outside most of the time. And wear shoes that can get dirty."

"Okay. I'm officially curious now," she chuckled.

"You'll like it, trust me."

"You know I do," she replied leaning her head on his chest.

The next song started playing and he started to softly sing it into her ear.

"Goin' outta my mind these days,

like I'm walkin' 'round in a haze,

I can't think straight, I can't concentrate,

And I need a shave"

She smiled against his chest as she listened to his deep drawl sing the familiar song. She could relate to the words, he had her feeling the same way.

"What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess I'm in,

spending all my time with you

there's nothing else I'd rather do.

What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in,

Cause I can't get enough, can't stop the hunger for your love

What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess I'm in."

As he continued to sing the song to her, he basked in the knowledge that she loved him. She was an amazing woman and he considered himself lucky. Damn lucky. Women like her were very hard to find.

As the song neared the end, he was surprised when she took over the song. He looked down at her to see her looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Is it your eyes, is it your smile.

All I know is that you're driving me wild.

What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess I'm in."

The song ended and he leaned down to take her lips in his. She kissed back with as much love as she could pour into it.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied.

They all decided to go out to dinner before they returned home. Ideas were tossed around until they decided on an all night diner that looked relatively nice. They ordered their food and settled into comfortable conversation.

"So exactly how many instruments can you play?" Eliot chuckled, looking at Sarah.

She smiled, "When my sister and I were seven, my mother made us choose an instrument. She said that everyone should know how to play at least one. I've been playin' ever since. I started learning the guitar three years ago."

"Alec knows how to play the violin!" Parker blurted. Hardison looked embarrassed.

"I only remembered because Nate hypnotized me," he mumbled in reply.

Sarah chuckled with a very confused look on her face. "Hypnotized?"

"One of our jobs. Hardison was nervous, so I helped him out," Nate stated.

"I would love to hear you play sometimes Alec," Sarah said with a smile.

Their food arrived and the conversation died off. Sarah smiled as she watched Sophie and Nate help each other with their food. Nate squeezed the lemon from his plate onto the fish on Sophie's, while Sophie spread butter on Nate's roll. "It's like they're married already," she whispered to Eliot with a chuckle.

Parker was trying to be sneaky about stealing the onion rings off of Hardison's plate, but he was too busy stealing the french fries off hers. Hardison salted the onion rings for her since he knew she liked them like that.

Eliot was busy spreading butter on the blueberry pancakes that came with his steak and eggs. After he was done he pushed them towards Sarah with a smile, then grabbed the blueberry syrup and handed it to her. She smiled back as she grabbed the ketchup he was fixing to pour on his steak, and replaced it with the steak sauce. Eliot shook his head and kissed her softly.

Anyone who was watching the group would have never known that this was new to all of them. They looked like they had been having dinners like this for years with how comfortable they were together.

They picked Cameron up on their way back to Nate's. Sarah laid him down in the guest bedroom to sleep since the adults were going to stay up longer. The group decided to watch Avatar. Actually, it was Hardison and Sarah's choice and they convinced everyone else.

After everyone was comfortable on the couch and Sarah was snuggled into Eliot's lap in the overstuffed chair, they started the movie. An hour and a half into it and everyone was thoroughly enjoying it, even Eliot who was cheering for the aliens.

"I still don't understand why they're blue," Parker said in confusion.

"They're aliens Parker. Not from earth, from another planet," Hardison spouted, trying to make her understand.

Sarah was chuckling at the interaction when her cell phone rang. Everyone looked up surprised since they were the only ones that had the number.

"Probably just a wrong number," Sarah said assuring them as she answered it.

Eliot waited patiently while she listened to whoever was on the line. His look increased to alarm as Sarah's eyes went wide with fear. "How did you get this number?" she choked out.

Eliot looked over at Hardison, but he was already at his laptop. He was tracing the number to find out who it was.

"Just stay away from us you bastard!" she hissed. After another moment she dropped the phone in shock. "He's found me," she stated in a whisper.

"Who sweetheart? Who was it?" Eliot asked, already knowing the answer.

"Rafael. How did he find me? I thought he was in jail," she choked out.

Nate was looking over Hardison's shoulder as he typed on the laptop. "Where was he calling from?" Nate asked in a serious voice.

"The old boy's smart. Called from a pre paid cell phone. There's no way to trace where he called from," Hardison replied in an irritated voice.

"What did he say Sarah?" Sophie asked, moving closer to the young woman.

"He-," she shuddered recalling his words, and Eliot pulled her closer.

"It's okay sweetheart, I've got you." Sarah nodded and continued.

"He said it was lovely to hear my voice again. That it had been too long and he didn't want me to think he had forgotten about us. He said that he would be seeing me soon and that he looked forward to the reunion." Tears were running down her face. "I knew this was too good to be true. I got so comfortable here with all of you. It was so easy, you all made us feel so welcome."

''Sarah, don't worry, we'll figure this out," Sophie assured her.

Nate was already talking with Hardison about finding out if Rafael was still in jail. "We need to know what he knows," Nate told the hacker. Hardison just nodded as he got to work.

"Why don't you take her to your apartment Eliot," Nate said looking at Sarah worriedly. "Cameron can stay here with Sophie and I."

"Yes, you go with Eliot darling, we'll take care of Cameron tonight," Sophie agreed.

Eliot and Sarah made their way to his apartment not saying a word. When they made it inside, he led her to the bedroom and sat her on the bed. He left the room to go get her some pajamas so he could calm down. He was furious. He wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of that man. The night had been so great up until that point. Now all he wanted to do was hit someone, namely Rafael.

When he got back to the bedroom, Sarah was still sitting in the same place. He had been worried that this might happen. She was in shock, but he couldn't really blame her.

"Sweetheart, I have your pajamas." No reaction. He put the clothes down and kneeled in front of her. He tilted her chin to look her in the face, and saw the tears running down her cheeks. He gently wiped them away with a smile. "We'll get him. I know you're scared, but there's no need to be. We'll take care of you and Cam."

She jerked forward and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you Eliot," she whispered into his neck.

He held her tight for a moment, knowing that's what she needed.

After they had both changed into their nightclothes, they got into bed. Eliot wrapped his arm around her and she curled into his side.

"I'm scared Eliot. I just found you guys. I don't want anything to happen to any of you."

He pressed a kiss to her hair. "We will figure this out, try not to worry. We've dealt with a lot of bad people, he won't be the last. Get some sleep now."

She looked up at him, "You'll stay with me all night?" she asked hopefully.

He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm not goin' anywhere."

* * *

**AN: The song is "Beautiful Mess" by Diamond Rio, and the movie**

**Avatar belongs to James Cameron.**

**Please review and let me know you're still with me. =)  
**


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Hello? Is anyone out there? Is this thing on?**

**So many alerts for this story**

**and soooo few reviews.**

**But I do appreciate the Alerts and Favorite Stories. =)  
**

**

* * *

**

Eliot was standing against the kitchen counter the next afternoon sipping on a cup of tea, watching Cameron play with his toy cars on the living room floor. It had taken Sarah a couple of hours to fall asleep last night, and when she did, it was very fitful at best. Eliot didn't sleep at all. He spent the whole night calming her and just holding her.

Hardison had arrived at his apartment at nine 'o clock that morning with information on Rafael. Sarah was getting ready for the day so Eliot was able to talk to him in private. What Hardison had found was not encouraging. Rafael was no longer detained in Japan, but there was no sign of him arriving back in the states yet. Frustration and anger coursed through his veins at the helplessness he felt. He should be able to do something, anything, but at the moment nothing could be done.

When Sarah came out and greeted Hardison, he informed her that he was taking her out for therapy. She had looked at him confused until he said that a new comic book was coming out and she had chuckled. She managed to kiss Eliot and Cam goodbye before he dragged her out the door.

That had been two hours ago and Eliot was getting antsy. How long did it take to buy a comic book anyway. But knowing Hardison like he did, he was probably buying out the damn store. He washed his cup and walked over to the little boy on the floor. "Hey Cam, what's say you and me go and see what Uncle Nate is up to?"

Cameron jumped up with his toys and ran off to get his shoes on yelling, "Yay!" Eliot chuckled at his enthusiasm.

When they got there, Eliot discovered that Nate was out with Sophie. He was happy for the older man and relieved that they had finally resolved their issues.

Parker came out of nowhere and greeting Cam by sneaking up behind him. "AH! Aunt Parker, you scared me, you're too quiet!" Cam exclaimed with a giggle as he hugged her legs. She looked a bit uncomfortable with the affection, but she hugged him back with a smile.

All three of them sat on the couch as Cam introduced them to what he considered the best cartoons ever. Eliot smirked and shook his head at the look of rapt attention on Parker's face as the little boy explained the cartoon. After the show had ended Cam announced that he wanted his snack, so he and Eliot made their way to the kitchen to find something.

Somehow Eliot got talked into showing Cam how to make rice crispy treats, most likely by the cute four-year-old with the big puppy dog eyes. Of course at the moment, there was more of the sticky treat on Cam's face than there was in the pan. Eliot was thinking it was a shame Sarah wasn't here to see it, when she and Hardison walked through the door carrying bags.

The two looked over at the kitchen and smiled at the sight. Hardison shook his head and walked off with the bags as Sarah walked over to them. "Looks like you guys are having fun," she commented with a smile.

"Yeah mama. Eliot taught me how to make rice crispy treats!" the little boy exclaimed excitedly.

"I can see that," she responded as she picked up a cloth to clean his face. When she was done, she turned to Eliot and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Thanks for watchin' him."

Eliot smiled. "No problem. You needed to go have some fun. Did you find what you were lookin' for?"

"Not exactly, the first store we went to only had three of the five issues, so they had to call around to find another store that had the others-" She stopped when she saw the look on his face. "And you really aren't interested in the details are you?" she laughed.

Eliot looked a little sheepish. "Not really. But it makes you happy so I was listening anyway."

"Suffering for your woman huh? How did I get so lucky?" she mused and leaned in for a longer kiss. With her other hand she casually dipped it into the marshmallow jar. And with a movement so quick Eliot couldn't catch it, she reached up and smeared it on his face.

He stood there in shock for a second while she and Cam were laughing. But she knew she was in trouble when a dangerously mischievous look appeared on his face. "Now you're in for it sweetheart."

She started backing away slowly with a nervous look on her face as he reached into the jar himself and started stalking toward her.

"Run Mama Run!" Cam screamed with a giggle, grabbing her hand. She started to run around the Kitchen Island, but Eliot was too fast and grabbed her around the waist easily.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" He whispered huskily in her ear, then smeared the marshmallow on her face.

All three of them were standing there, smiling and laughing, with Eliot's arms around her, when Cameron spoke up. "Eliot, you like my mama don't you." It wasn't a question, just a statement of fact.

"Why do you say that sweetie?" Sarah asked him curiously.

"You guys kiss a lot. And he makes you laugh like daddy used to."

Sarah and Eliot's eyes went wide, but she recovered quickly.

"Well honey, actually, we wanted to talk to you. Eliot and I love each other and I wanted to make sure that was okay with you."

The little boy looked between them with a serious face. After a moment he looked at Eliot. "I like you. You make my mama happy and you showed me how to make rice crispy treats and you play with me." He jumped forward to hug Eliot around the legs, then ran off to find Hardison.

Eliot looked up at Sarah with a smile to see her smiling as well. "That went very well I think," she chuckled as she leaned into his arms.

Since she had slept so poorly the night before, Eliot suggested that she go and take a nap. He said that he would watch Cam for her so she could do so. When she came out two hours later, all was quiet. Sarah walked into the living room looking for everyone and stopped short at the site. Eliot was on the floor with Cam playing chutes and ladders. She didn't think the game was something they usually had, so that meant it was most likely bought for Cam. Hardison was at the dining table typing on his laptop, gulping down orange soda. She was so intent on the scene that she didn't hear Parker walk up next to her.

"He's a good guy." Sarah jumped, but smiled at the thief. "He puts on this tough persona and growls a lot, mostly at Alec. But I don't think that's all of him. He's not as angry lately. I'm glad he found you."

Sarah stared at her for a moment with a slightly surprised expression. Parker saw it and continued. "Everyone thinks I don't pay attention to stuff like that, but I notice. It's important to be aware of your surroundings."

Sarah smiled at her with affection. "Thanks Parker. I think he's good for us as well." After a brief silence she continued, "Alec's a good man as well."

Parker's eyes went wide and she stuttered, "W-What? I don't k-know what you're talking about." Sarah snorted.

"Don't give me that. Why haven't you jumped him yet?" Sarah chuckled.

"I don't know how to….I mean I don't know what to…." she looked uncomfortable, so Sarah decided to help her out.

"I sometimes find that the direct approach is the best way to go."

Parker looked at her with wide eyes. "Really?"

With a chuckle Sarah replied, "Yes, really. I think you might be pleasantly surprised."

Parker got a determined look on her face and walked off towards the dining table. Sarah chuckled and went to the living room to settle on the floor next to her two guys.

"So who's winning?" she asked distractedly while looking over at Parker and Hardison.

"I am! I am!" Cameron shouted gleefully.

"I think he's cheating," Eliot mumbled teasingly, which made Cam stick his tongue out at him.

Eliot looked over at the beautiful woman next to him, and saw that she wasn't even paying attention. She was focused on something across the room. With a grin on his face, he tried to get her attention. "Did you know that I took Cam to the zoo today and he rode an elephant?"

"Yeah that's nice," Sarah replied, not even looking at him. She started to smile and he got curious.

"Sweetheart what-?" But he never finished due to the sound of Hardison choking. Sarah covered her mouth laughing as Eliot looked over at the dining table.

Parker was standing in front of Hardison with a determined and frustrated look on her face and Hardison was staring back at her with wide eyes, apparently having choked on his soda. This was obviously not the reaction Parker wanted, so she reached out, grabbed his face and smashed her lips to his. Hardison didn't respond for a moment, but then he came out of his shock and started kissing her back.

Sarah clapped, let out a happy laugh, and then looked at Eliot with a smile. "What was that all about?" he asked, confused.

"I told her that sometimes the direct approach works best. Apparently it did," she snickered.

Eliot barked out a laugh. "Looks like it," he replied as he watched Parker drag a smiling Hardison out of the apartment quickly.

"So," Sarah began. "How about another game?"

Cam excitedly got her a game piece out as Eliot reached over and pulled her closer.

* * *

**Ok, so I have two questions that I need your opinion on.**

**The first is...If Parker were to buy Sarah a present, what do you think it would be?**

**The second it...Later on, I want to have a fun/silly chapter involving Eliot/Sarah/Parker/Hardison,**

**where should they go? My ideas are a carnival, Ren Faire, Comic Con, or Bungee Jumping.  
**


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Please review my dear readers. =)**

**

* * *

**

Eliot asked her to be ready by two 'o clock. He had also mentioned that if she had some old boots, to wear them. So there Sarah was, looking at her meager wardrobe spread on her bed. Since it was sunny and they would be outside, she needed a hat. She smirked and picked up the one she had bought on an outing with Sophie. She knew what she was wearing.

After laying out her outfit, she went to take a shower. She realized she only had thirty minutes to get ready, so it had to be quick. When she got out, she brushed her hair and put it in two braided tails that lay across her shoulders. She didn't bother with makeup, so she was dressed and ready with five minutes to spare. She grabbed her purse and hat and went to find Eliot.

He was sitting on the couch waiting for Sarah to get ready. With a smile, he watched Cam ramble on to Sophie and Nate all the fun things they would be doing that day. He was obviously very excited about it.

Sarah came out and Eliot stood up looking at her. He smiled at her outfit choice. She was wearing a white, button down shirt with brown pin stripes, the sleeves rolled up, a pair of nice fitting boot-cut jeans, and a pair of well loved cowboy boots.

"You look beautiful," he said simply.

She took in the faded jeans that were molded to his thighs nicely, the untucked, blue button up rolled up to his elbows, and his own pair of well worn boots.

"You look pretty good yourself," she replied with a smile.

Sarah walked over to Cam to give him a hug. "Okay sweetie, you sure you're okay staying the night here?"

"Yeah mama. I'll be okay. I'm gonna have fun with Uncle Nate and Aunt Sophie," he replied with a smile.

"Okay sweetie, I love you."

"Love you too mama."

She looked up at the older couple. "If you need anything…"

Nate interrupted her with a smile. "We'll call. Now go. Have fun and enjoy your day."

As they walked out to his truck, he looked over at the hat she was holding. "Do I get to see you wear that?"

She placed it on her head and looked at him. It was a brown cowboy hat with a small brim, and it looked perfect on her. "Too much?" she asked with a smile.

"That was not what I was thinking," he said as he pulled her to him for a searing kiss that left her breathless.

He pulled away and smirked at the dazed expression on her face. "We should get going."

When they were in the truck, curiosity got the better of her. "You gonna tell me where we're goin'?"

"Nope. But get comfortable, it's a couple hours away," he shot back with a smirk. She gave a resigned sigh and settled in for the ride.

Two hours out of the city, he pulled onto a dirt road. They passed the city limits an hour ago, so there was nothing around but trees and fields. A minute later the trees opened up on either side of the road to present a beautifully landscaped ranch. She could see the field with the horses and the stables. Workers could be seen tending their daily routines.

They pulled up to a large yellow and brick farmhouse. A dark wood porch wrapped around it and Sarah thought it was one of the nicest houses she had ever seen. "Who's place is this?" she asked in awe.

He smiled, "Mine."

Her eyes widened and he continued. "Bought it a year and a half ago. Always wanted a horse ranch. The owner and his wife wanted to retire. One hundred and fifty four acres. I get out here when I can, which is not often enough. I thought you might enjoy it," he finished.

"I love it!" she exclaimed happily. "Do we get to ride the horses?" she asked hopefully.

He chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Think I'd bring you to a horse ranch and not let you ride?"

He led her into the house and gave her a tour. It was a nice four bedroom, three bath open layout. The living room had large windows overlooking the front yard and the large kitchen was beautifully designed. Eliot gestured toward the woman occupying it. "Sarah, this is Anne. She keeps everyone fed well and takes care of the house when I'm not here."

Anne was a thin, Native American woman in her early 50s. She had her black hair in a loose bun and a large smile on her friendly face. Sarah loved her immediately.

"You made it," she said happily walking forward to hug Eliot. "And you brought a lady friend? This is a first." She looked at Sarah and smiled, "You must be very special."

Eliot looked a little embarrassed which amused Sarah, but she returned her attention to the older woman. "It's very nice to meet you Anne," she replied, holding out her hand.

Anne scoffed and wrapped her arms around her. "We hug around here. If he brought you here, you're family." She turned back to Eliot. "I have everything packed and ready." She reached behind her and lifted up a satchel and handed it to him. "You better get going if you want to get there on time."

"You ready sweetheart?" Eliot asked looking at Sarah.

"It was nice to meet you Anne," she said over her shoulder as Eliot led her out.

"Oh, you'll be seeing me again," the older woman replied with a knowing smile.

As he led her towards the stables, she asked him questions about the ranch.

"So was Anne working here when you bought the place?"

"She was a childhood friend of my mom and dad's. When I bought the place, she hired herself to take care of it," he said with a chuckle.

They entered the stables and she took a moment to look at the horses. She walked past the stalls admiring them. There were two American Saddlebreds, and a honey colored Palomino. But the fourth one had her attention immediately. It was a white Appaloosa with dark chocolate spots.

"Figures," Eliot mumbled.

Sarah pulled her attention away from the horse. "What do you mean?"

"Meet Sky Dancer. She was brought to us 6 months ago. And due to her stubborn nature, her owners sold her to us 3 months ago."

"She can't be trained?" Sarah asked curiously.

"None of the men can get her to settle. She'll tolerate me, but still not enough to ride often."

"I wanna ride her."

"Sweetheart, I don't think that's a…."

But Sarah was already introducing herself to the horse. Sky Dancer was looking at her with interest and sniffing her offered hand. After a moment the horse lowered her head to nuzzle against Sarah.

"I should have known," Eliot chuckled.

"We'll be fine," Sarah said with a smile as she rubbed the horse's face affectionately.

She further impressed him when she asked where the equipment was and proceeded to saddle the horse quickly and efficiently. He shook his head and walked over to the last horse in the stable. The horse had a dark brown coat with a black mane and tail and looked eager at Eliot's approach.

"Hey there boy," he said affectionately patting him.

He led the horse out of the stall. "Sarah, I'd like you to meet Shadow. He's a…"

"Paso Fino," Sarah finished. "He's beautiful. I've never seen one in person before. Hi there boy," she said affectionately stroking his mane. Sky Dancer started head butting her gently under the arm.

"Someone's jealous," Eliot said with amusement.

He saddled Shadow and they started off around the property. He pointed out the different parts of the ranch to her, and when they came to the back of the house, Sarah saw a large lake. They worked up to a trot and began to circle it.

Eliot looked over at her and saw how relaxed she looked. When she had told him that she hadn't ridden in a long time, he knew he had to do this for her.

About two hours into the ride they came full circle around the lake. He halted Shadow and dismounted. "This is our stop," he said with a smile as he removed the satchel Anne had given him.

Sarah dismounted Sky Dancer and let her join Shadow as she walked over to Eliot. He grabbed a blanket and spread it out on the ground. From the satchel, he began pulling out food.

"A picnic?" Sarah questioned with a smile.

"You'll see why in another…." he looked at his watch. "Twenty minutes."

He continued to lay out the food, fried chicken, fresh vegetables, and a variety of fruit. They sat down and he handed her a bottle of water. They ate in companionable silence until he asked her to look across the lake.

She gasped at the sight. The sun was setting over it, reflecting the purples and oranges on the surface of the water. "Oh, how beautiful," she whispered.

"It's one of the reason's I chose this place," he admitted.

Sarah leaned over to kiss him softly. "Thanks for bringing me."

They packed up and headed back to the stables. Halfway there she got a mischievous look on her face and looked at Eliot. "Race ya," she suggested, then raced off at a gallop.

"Cheater!" he yelled laughing as he took off after her.

She won of course, but he didn't care. She was happy and that was all that mattered.

Sarah was finishing up brushing Sky Dancer down when Eliot walked over to her. She turned around to face him and he pulled her into his arms. "I like seeing you happy," he admitted, smiling at her softly.

"You make me happy Eliot."

The kiss started off gentle, but soon became hungry. He pushed her against the stall doors as they greedily devoured each other's mouths.

"God I want you," he growled in her ear as he nipped across her jaw and down her throat.

Sarah let out a throaty moan at the sound of his voice. "Then what are you waitin' for cowboy," she gasped out.

* * *

**AN: Don't kill me…lol. The next chapter will have lots of lemony goodness.**

**Now how soon I update depends on reviews.**

**10 reviews = 24 hrs**

**=)**


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**WARNING: Lots and lots of lemony goodness.**

**If you're under 17, you've been warned.**

**Be kind, this is my first lemon.**

**Enjoy=)**

**

* * *

**

They barely made it in the house before she was in the air, legs wrapping around him as he led them into the bedroom. Eliot pushed her into the wall as they kissed each other with fierce intensity, their hands impatient as they clawed to get at each other. His hands started unbuttoning her shirt as her mouth worked its magic on his neck. He groaned at the sensation as he pushed the shirt from her shoulders and attacked her collarbone.

Her head fell back against the door and a moan escaped her mouth as she worked the buttons of his shirt. As his hands deftly unhooked her bra and removed it, she pushed his shirt over his shoulders until his chest was bare for her viewing pleasure. The cool air hit her back, then sheets curled around her body as she was pressed into the mattress.

Sarah shuddered in anticipation at the predatory look in his eyes as he unbuttoned his jeans and removed his boots. She leaned up on her elbows as he knelt down and removed her boots and socks. He pushed her back on the bed as he worked his way up slowly rubbing his body along hers as he went. A moan escaped her mouth just as his lips started kissing hers. His hands worked the button and zipper of her jeans as he lowered his mouth to her breasts. She gasped in pleasure at the feel of his mouth as he nibbled and sucked on the sensitive peak, then moved over to give the other the same treatment.

He pulled back long enough to remove her jeans as well as his, leaving him in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs. Sarah was laying there in nothing but a pair of lacey white boy shorts, skin flushed, and panting. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He kissed his way slowly back up her body until he was at her ear and groaned out, "Damn sweetheart, you're beautiful."

She moaned into his ear and shuddered as he started licking down her neck, making him smile. "God Eliot," she whimpered. He worked his way back down to her breasts and resumed his attack on them. A gasp escaped her mouth and her hands went into his hair pulling him closer. His mouth started working downward, placing kisses along her stomach and then her inner thighs.

"Eliot Please" she gasped as he ignored the spot he knew she wanted him to pay attention to.

"Be patient darlin'". He slowly inserted one finger inside her finding her wet already. When he added a second, she bucked up into his hand and moaned. He started pumping in and out of her working her into a frenzy. "You're so damn wet and hot sweetheart," he drawled as he curled his finger up to hit her gspot. Her climax was immediate and forceful as she arched up off the bed screaming his name.

He moved her thighs over his shoulders and leaned down to her core. His tongue darted out in between her slit and she screamed out. Eliot started working his tongue around her clit, careful not to touch it. He could hear her whimpering, begging for more. Moving over her clit he started to move over it in circles. She started moving her hips in rhythm with his tongue.

Sarah was panting and begging incoherently. "Oh god…Eliot….Please!…..I can't…" And then he gently bit her clit sending her over the edge screaming.

He kissed the inside of her thighs, then rose up to look her in the eyes. When she managed to open her eyes, she was looking into his smiling face. "Feelin' kinda smug are ya?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Definitely, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Eliot was enjoying the sight of her lying under him, panting and flushed. The look she sent him next though made his underwear feel tighter than they already were.

"My turn." And with that he was flipped over and she was working her mouth over his chest. Her hands were feeling their way over his skin as her mouth kissed his jaw line and worked down to his neck. When her lips closed over one of his nipples, he let out a loud groan, moving a hand to run through her hair. She continued to the other and when she was finished, gently nipped at it, causing him to growl. She continued down to his hips kissing and touching all of him except where he really wanted her.

"Sarah, you're killin' me," he groaned out. Her tongue found the V of his hipbones as her hands worked his underwear down. She lifted up briefly to remove them fully, then trailed her hands back up his legs. Eliot almost came right there and then when he felt her tongue flick out and catch the tip of his length.

But then she took him fully into her mouth and all rational thought left his head. He ran he hands through her hair as she worked her way up and down his shaft hitting the back of her throat every time. But when her mouth hummed around him and her hands reached down to massage him, he grabbed her and flipped her over.

"Sorry sweetheart, but if you keep doin' that I'll embarrass myself."

She chuckled at him as he placed himself at her entrance. He leaned down to kiss her as he pushed into her in one stroke, filling her completely. He stilled for a moment to let her adjust as well as regain control of himself. But she had other plans and jerked her hips upward trying to get him to move.

"One second, you're so damn tight and I want this to last, give me a moment here."

After a few seconds, he reached behind him grabbing her legs to wrap them around his waist. He began moving and found a rhythm they both enjoyed. Sarah reached up and grabbed his face, pulling him in for a searing kiss that left him dazed.

He was nearing his release and wanted her to cum with him, so he leaned back on his knees and grabbed one of her legs, placing it on his shoulder. She starting moaning and panting as this caused him to hit much deeper.

His rhythm increased until he was pumping into her furiously. Knowing that he wouldn't last much longer, he reached down between them and started rubbing her clit.

"Eliot….I'm fixin' to….oh god…I'm gonna.."

"Cum for me now sweetheart," he gasped out as he pinched her gently. It pushed her over the edge, and as he growled out his release spilling into her, she screamed out his name.

He pressed his forehead to hers for a moment to catch his breath. When he opened his eyes to look at her, she smiled. "I love you cowboy."

He smiled back and kissed her nose, "I love you too sweetheart."

He repositioned to lie next to her and pulled her closer, covering them both with the sheet. They fell asleep holding each other, happy and content for the first time in a long time.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Eliot woke the next morning to the smell of bacon. The clock showed eight am, so he got out of bed putting on his jeans from the night before. He padded barefoot into the kitchen and smiled at what he found. Sarah was cooking bacon in one skillet, eggs in another, wearing nothing but his blue shirt from the night before.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Morning," he whispered, kissing her neck.

Sarah leaned her head to the side to give him better access, while her hand reached up behind her to bury in his hair. "Mornin' yourself."

He moved back so she could finish the food. "Hope you're hungry," she said as she plated the eggs and bacon.

"Yeah, but not for the food," he replied in his husky drawl.

She ignored the innuendo as she carried the plates to the table. "Can you get the glasses and the juice please?"

"Sure sweetheart," he replied with a grin.

"I'm gonna be sad to leave here," she admitted with a sigh as they ate. "Sky Dancer is a wonderful horse and it's so peaceful here."

"We can always come back you know," he replied with a chuckle. "How else are you going to take care of your horse?"

Sarah choked on her orange juice. "What?"

"You know, Sky Dancer? The appaloosa that took a liking to you? Very quickly I might add," he smiled.

She was still staring at him, eyes wide, mouth slightly open. "You're giving me a horse? Eliot, as much as I would love-" He cut her off.

"Sweetheart, she needs someone who will love her and enjoy riding her. And the only one she seems to like is you," he replied smiling at her.

Sarah's eyes watered up. He thought she would like the horse, he didn't mean to make her cry.

Before he could go further with his thoughts, she jumped up, crossed the table, and straddled his lap. He chuckled as she started peppering his lips with kisses. "Thank you," kiss "thank you," kiss "thank you." Then she kissed him properly with such intensity it made him light headed.

He wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her back. After a good five minutes, he pulled back to look at her. "What did we have to do today? Are you sure we can't just stay here?" he asked hopefully.

"No we can't," she replied. He could've sworn she sounded disappointed. "We promised Cam a trip to the park today. Remember? In fact, we only have 45 minutes to get there." And with that she got up to clean up.

After the dishes were done, she started walking towards the bedroom. "I'm gonna go catch a shower."

"Ok," he replied, putting the dishes away.

"Hey Eliot?" she called out from the bedroom.

"Yeah?" Eliot looked up as something hit him in the face. His quick reflexes grabbed it and saw that it was his blue shirt. He looked up at Sarah, standing in the bedroom wearing nothing but a smile.

"You joinin' me or what?"

He threw the shirt down and stalked toward her already unbuttoning his jeans with a smile on his face.

They were definitely going to be late.

* * *

**An: Soooooo, what did you think? Was it worth the wait**

**Same review rule applies..**

**10 reviews=24hrs**


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**I'm so sad. =( The last chapter barely got reviews.**

**Was it not good? I know I have A LOT of alert people.**

**But no reviews…..**

**

* * *

**

Eliot and Sarah finally made it out the door an hour later. She ended up wearing one of his button down shirts because he had torn the buttons off hers in his hurry to get it off.

He smiled at the memory of her soapy in the shower as she rolled the sleeves up and picked up her purse. "What are you smilin' about?" she grinned.

"Discovering that tattoo on your lower back," he replied with a smirk. He remembered his surprise when he first saw it, but was soon distracted by her soapy hands. It was a blue and green baby dragon, curled up sleeping. "Why a dragon?" he asked curiously, as they headed to the truck.

"Cam's middle name is Drake. He's my little dragon," she replied with a smile. He should have known that it would mean something special to her.

When they finally made it to Nate's, they found Cam on the floor playing cars with the older man, while Sophie looked on from the chair behind them with a content expression on her face. Sarah smiled imagining what a great father he must have been to Sam.

She looked over to Parker and Hardison and found them cuddling on the couch watching Doctor Who. "Oooh, is that the episode with the weeping angels?" Sarah asked as she walked over to sit next to them. Hardison nodded happily and raised his other arm across her shoulders.

Eliot stood there shaking his head with a smirk. He couldn't believe he had fallen for a geek. But there was so much more to her than that, and he wouldn't have her any other way.

He saw Sophie stand up and walk over to join him. "It's nice to see you so relaxed and happy. She's good for you," she said quietly with affection.

"I know she is," he replied sincerely. "I don't know what I did to deserve her." He looked at Sophie and smiled, "I'm glad Nate and you settled everything."

Sophie looked over at Nate with a loving smile, "I honestly think Sarah had a talk with him. What's going on with Hardison and Parker?" she asked nodding at the pair.

"Sarah helped Parker figure it out," he chuckled.

"So maybe Sarah's good for all of us," Sophie commented sincerely.

Eliot had to agree.

Sophie sat back down in her previous spot as Eliot settled into the couch beside Sarah. She leaned into him with a smile and kissed him softly, then turned back to the show.

"But why does the time machine look like a telephone box?" Parker asked in a confused voice. Hardison let out a sigh, but Sarah explained.

"It can look like anything it wants sweetie. It's an older model and the chameleon circuit is faulty. It's been stuck like that since a visit to London in the 60's."

Parker nodded in what they hoped was understanding and went back to watching.

After a few more minutes, curiosity got the better of Eliot and he asked, "Why's his name the doctor?"

"That's not his name man," Hardison replied. "It's just what he goes by."

"What's his real name then?"

"No one knows except River Song," Sarah supplied.

"Who's River Song?" Eliot continued confused.

"I think she's his wife," Sarah replied.

"You too?" Hardison exclaimed. "I know people on the website keep saying that she might be his daughter, but-"

Eliot stopped paying attention and mumbled, "This show is weird."

Sarah turned to him with a smile on her face and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to go change my shirt right quick."

When she came back in a blue tank top and capris, she saw the pained look on Eliot's face as he looked at the TV screen.

"Cam sweetie? Are you ready to go to the park?" she asked with a smile as she heard Eliot sigh in relief.

Cam's response was immediate, "YAY!" And then he jumped up and ran to get his shoes. He hurriedly put them on, then launched himself at Nate. "Love you Uncle Nate. I had lots of fun." Eliot could have sworn the older man's eyes watered up, as Cam gave the same treatment to Sophie. The little boy spun around, grabbed Sarah and Eliot's hands and started tugging at them. "Come on, I'm ready. Let's go already!"

Sarah chuckled a goodbye to everyone as her and Eliot were led out the door by an excited four-year-old.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Eliot had barely parked his truck before Cam was jumping out the door. "Seems excited," Eliot chuckled.

"You think so?" Sarah replied sarcastically, wrapping her arm around his waist.

Eliot made his way to the bench to sit down and Sarah looked him. "What are you doin'?"

"Uh, sitting on the bench to watch him play?" he asked confused.

"I don't think so, c'mon," she said as she started dragging him toward the playground.

She led him to the swing set where Cam was already swinging. "I am not getting' on a swing," Eliot stated emphatically.

Sarah scoffed at him. "No, you're gonna push Cam and I," she replied as she got comfortable on the one next to her son.

Eliot spent the next ten minutes alternating between the two, pushing them higher. When Cam had his fill, he moved on to the merry go round. Sarah got on with him and the two looked at Eliot expectantly. "What?" he asked.

"Push us silly," Sarah laughed.

After a few good pushes and seeing them cry out in laughter, Eliot realized he was enjoying himself. When Sarah and Cam started getting dizzy, they stopped to rest for a second. All of a sudden, Cam ran up to Eliot and screamed, "Tag! You're it!" Then grabbed his mother's hand and ran off giggling.

He smiled, giving them a head start, then started chasing. He kept "barely" tagging Cam who couldn't stop giggling. Eliot was chasing Sarah when a man across the street caught his eye. The guy was just standing there watching the playground, but when he saw Eliot notice him, he walked off.

"Eliot! You can't catch me!" Cam screamed out.

He shook himself out of his paranoia and continued the chase.

**Xxxxxxxx**

Two hours later Cam was dead tired, so they headed back. Eliot carried the little boy into his guestroom, then joined Sarah in the living room.

They both picked a book to read and then curled up together on the couch.

"We should have a poker night," Sarah suggested.

Eliot smirked at her. "You know how to play poker?"

She gave him a dirty look. "Don't look so surprised. I used to play with Daniel all the time."

"Okay sweetheart. Still learning about you is all. I'll call Nate's and ask them," he replied with a smile. An hour and a half later Sarah went to get Cam up from his nap, while Eliot called Nate's.

At eight 'o clock they arrived at Nate's to find Hardison setting the poker chips on the table. Sarah took Cam into the living room to play and watch movies.

"Everyone know how to play?" Sarah asked as she sat down next to Eliot. The group nodded that they did and she began shuffling.

She started dealing the cards. "Okay guys, blinds 25 and 50 and we play until only one is left with the chips."

Three hands in Eliot knew Sarah was very good. He also knew that he, Nate and Sarah were the strongest players at the table.

The next hand was dealt and they made they're bets. Parker got a gleeful look on her face, "I'm all in!" she declared as she pushed her remaining chips forward.

Hardison, Sophie, and Nate folded, but Eliot and Sarah matched her bet. Parker flipped her cards over. "All reds guys, read em and weep!"

Eliot snorted and Sarah choked back a laugh. "Sweetie," Sarah began. "That's not a hand."

"But they're the same color," Parker stated confused.

"Parker they have to be the same suit, not color," Eliot informed her.

"So I didn't win?" she pouted.

Hardison leaned over and pressed a kiss to her temple. "No you didn't win."

Five hands later, Hardison tried to bluff his way out of a shitty hand by going all in against Eliot. But Eliot called his bluff and laid out four jacks.

"How did you know I was bluffing?" he asked indignantly.

"You have a tell," Eliot said smiling.

Sophie went out three hands later thinking her straight was better than Nate's hand, which ending up being a full house.

Four hands later, Nate folded before the flop leaving the hand to Sarah and Eliot.

Eliot felt confident in his three tens. Sarah had been simply calling, so he figured the best she could have was the pair of tens on the table. He loved his girl, but knew that Nate was going to be the one to beat.

"I'm all in," he stated.

She called his bet, but he knew he had won. He turned his cards over with a smirk. "Three of a kind sweetheart."

She looked up at him with a smile and he knew he was screwed. "Full house, eights over tens," she stated flipping her cards.

Eliot was in shock, he couldn't believe she beat him. Nate just smiled as Sarah shuffled the deck for the next hand.

"Where did you learn to play cards Sarah?" Nate inquired.

"My uncle," she replied as she dealt the cards. "I spent summers with him before my mom died."

The group was watching in interest as the game continued. Six rounds later and it was clear that Sarah was more than a match for Nate.

Nate dealt the cards and they made their bets. The flop went down and Sarah called his bet. The turn was shown and Nate noticed that Sarah looked a little frustrated. Bets were made and the river was turned, at which Sarah bit her lip, which Nate noticed.

He knew he had a damn good hand that would be hard to beat. "I'm all in." Sarah met his bet with a smile. Nate flipped his cards showing four tens.

"Nice," Sarah commented, and with that she turned her cards over showing her hand.

Reactions were varied at the reveal. Sophie smiled and Parker clapped. While the three guys were staring at the straight flush she had just beaten Nate with.

"Did I mention that my uncle was a professional poker player?"

* * *

**AN: Doctor Who is NOT mine either.**

**Reviews would be lovely.=)**


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**AN: Thanks to all my reviewers, new and old!**

**Okay this is my first con, so be kind. =)**

**

* * *

**

Sarah was furious. Her hand trembled as she brought beer to her lips. Sophie had gone upstairs five minutes ago after trying to calm her down for an hour. Eliot was out there somewhere hurt and it was all Nate's fault. Angry tears started to fall as she recalled the last week.

**(6 days ago)**

Her, Eliot and Cam were heading out to spend the day together. Sophie and Nate were meeting client today. Eliot had told her what they found on Rafael, and that there was no trace of him at the moment. So Nate decided that they take on a small case that was local until he could be found.

When they got downstairs, Sophie and Nate were having a heated argument in the back room. Eliot kissed her hair and went to check out the situation. Sarah and Cam were waiting at the bar when Cam saw the little girl.

She was sitting with who Sarah assumed was her parents and was around Cam's age with blonde hair and green eyes. Before she could stop him, Cam made his way over and started talking to her.

Sarah rushed over to apologize as she gave her son a stern look. The mother looked up at her with a smile. "It's ok, we were just telling him that she can't hear."

"Oh that won't stop him. My son can be a little exuberant around others his age," Sarah replied with a smile. "Mind if I sit?" The mom smiled and nodded at the chair. Sarah looked at the little girl and started signing to her. "My name is Sarah and this is my son Cam." The couple's eyes widened before they smiled.

The little girl responded shyly that her name was Rose. "That's a very pretty name," she signed back. Cam started tugging on her sleeve with an excited look.

"Can I play with her mama?"

Sarah looked at the parents as they nodded. Cam surprised them further when he started using sign language to talk to her. He pulled her to the next table and brought out his video game to show her.

Sarah felt hands on her shoulders and she looked up to see Eliot smiling at her. "Sign language?"

"My niece was born deaf. Since I'm the doting Aunt, I learned the language."

"You continue to surprise me," he murmured with a smirk.

Nate spoke up. "Sarah this is Mark and Jessica Roberts. They're our new clients."

Sarah noticed the worried look on Sophie and Eliot's faces. She looked at the couple. "Well, you're in wonderful hands then. I know they'll do their best to help you."

Eliot told her that if they were going to make their movie, they had to go.

She said her good-byes and called Cam over to leave. "What was that all about?" she asked Eliot when they got outside.

"The little girl went deaf because the insurance company refused to pay to prevent it. They claimed it was a pre-existing condition. Now the parents are in debt from the medical bills and can't afford to fit her with a hearing aid."

"Ok? So why were Nate and Sophie..." she paused catching on. "Oh, his son. Is this bad?" she asked, worry lacing her voice.

"It could be," Eliot replied opening the truck door. "But let's not worry about it for now. Let's go see a movie."

**Xxxxxxxx**

The next day Eliot accompanied Parker Rose's doctor's office, a Dr. Steven Moore. Pictures around the office suggested he was friends with Brian Hadworth, CEO of United Health Insurance. Papers found in the safe revealed that the two were partners in finding artifacts and selling them for profit.

The next two days were spent establishing Sophie and Parker as analysts from the corporate office. This way they had access to the files needed to find out what was going on.

With the information provided, Hardison put the pieces together.

The United Health had thirty doctors on their payroll, Dr. Moore being one of them. Further searching revealed forty cases in the last ten years where people were denied coverage for pre existing conditions.

On the third day of the con, it became obvious that Nate was obsessed. Sophie, Parker and Eliot came through Nate's front door, all injured. Sarah got her medical kit out and started looking them over.

Sophie had been grazed on the shoulder by a bullet. It wasn't serious so Sarah cleaned it up and taped gauze on it. Parker's back looked like a bad case of road rash. Sarah spent fifteen minutes cleaning it thoroughly while listening to the others argue with Nate.

Apparently, Sophie and Parker had been made. But Nate was determined to have copies of the files on the paid doctors and denied cases. This resulted in them escaping the building with armed security guards after them. If not for Eliot, the girls wouldn't have made it. Sarah finished applying the breathable bandages to Parker's back and motioned Eliot over.

Eliot was pissed. He was getting tired of going through this with Nate. He kept putting the team in danger because of his issues. Sophie was still going off on him and Hardison was throwing him hard glares from over Parker's head as he held her.

"You okay?" Sarah whispered as she checked him over.

"I'll be fine," he replied with a tired smile.

A bullet had grazed his arm, but other than that, he had superficial cuts and bruises covering his face.

After Sarah put Cam to bed she went downstairs to find the group in a heated argument.

"Nate you can't seriously-"

"Man, there's no way-"

"We almost didn't-"

"This con is over Nate," Eliot stated seriously. "You're going overboard again because it's another insurance company screwin' people."

Sarah was surprised to see a drink in Nate's hand. She thought he had quit.

"What's goin' on guys?" she asked softly from the stairwell.

Hardison spoke up. "Nate here wants to continue the con. Which is impossible now that Sophie and Parker are out."

Nate was looking at her with a calculating look that Eliot caught.

"Oh hell no!" he growled out.

The others looked on confused until Sophie caught on.

"Nate you can't be serious."

Sarah didn't understand what was happening.

"It's a quick part and she has the skills to pull it off."

"What are you talkin' about Nate?" Sarah asked.

"I want you to go in and get what you can from Brian Hadworth's home office. His daughter's sweet sixteen in tomorrow night. It's the perfect diversion."

Eliot started in, "Sarah you don't have..."

"Would it help Rose?

"Yes," Nate replied.

"You don't know that for sure Nate," Hardison said in disbelief.

Eliot looked into Sarah's face and knew what she was going to say before she did.

"I'll do it."

**Xxxxxxxx**

After the others had left Eliot turned to Sarah.

"What are you doin'?" he asked with an angry look on his face.

"I'm helpin', that's what," she replied calmly. She knew he was angry, but she was going to help if she could.

"You can't do this Sarah. It's dangerous."

"Sophie and Parker do it everyday. How's this different?" she asked with a raised brow.

"They're professional thieves, you're not."

"No, I'm not, but I can do what Nate wants."

"I won't let you do this," he stated firmly.

He knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as it left his mouth, but he wasn't going to back down.

"You won't LET me?" she replied in a cold voice. "Last I checked, I was a grown woman and you weren't my father."

"I'll take that as a compliment sweetheart since your father was a drunk who abandoned you and your mama."

Her eyes went wide and he knew he had gone too far. "You bastard," she choked out. He didn't even stop her when she swung her hand back and slapped him.

She turned and walked off toward the bedroom as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He was scared, and when he was scared, he tended to be stupid. This was one of those moments.

He followed her reaching his hand out to grasp her elbow to apologize.

She turned around with tears in her eyes and tried to slap his hand away, but he caught her wrist. She tried to pull away, but his other arm wrapped around her waist pinning her to him. "Sweetheart I'm..."

"Don't sweetheart me. Who the hell..."

She wasn't going to let him talk so he did the next best thing. His lips slammed into hers, shutting her up. She struggled for moment but then her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back. They put all their fear, anger and worry into the kiss. Clothes were removed quickly as they tumbled onto the bed.

**(Lemon Starts Now)**

Sarah started working up and down his already hard length furiously and he let out a growl as his mouth attacked her breasts. She gasped when one of his hands reached between her thighs and started rubbing her.

"Eliot please... I can't...I...Oh god." He removed his hand, but before she could complain, a scream of pleasure was ripped out of her throat as he plunged into her.

He groaned, kissing her roughly, leaving a trail of fire as he kissed down her neck. She found his ear while panting for air and moaned out, "I love you."

He shuddered against her shoulder as he thrusted harder, deeper, and faster. Sarah's nails clawed at him like a cat, eliciting a moan of pleasure from him.

"...Love you...so much...scares the hell outta me..." he panted.

"Oh god...I'm gonna...Eliot...so close...fuck...oh, yes, y-yes, oooohhhh Eliot!

He let out a guttural growl as her screams brought him to his own climax.

**(Lemon Ends Now)**

He rolled off her weakly and pulled her next to him.

"You okay?" he said trying to catch his breath.

She chuckled, "If that's what make up sex is like with you, we have to argue more often."

Eliot chuckled as he kissed her on the temple. "I'm sorry."

"I know," she replied. "You're just worried."

He was amazed at how well she knew him.

"But, you'll be there with me if anything goes wrong," she murmured as she drifted off to sleep.

Eliot pulled her closer hoping she was right.

* * *

**Keep the review comin' guys.=)**

**The more I get the faster I update.**

**AN: The insurance company is a fake, not real.**

**If it is, I apologize.**


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**AN: I still don't own the show.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers new and old.**

**

* * *

**

Last minute shopping for a masquerade ball was not easy, but Sophie did it. Sarah's dress was a satin confection of deep chocolate with a strapless, corseted bodice, covered in gold embroidery, and a full skirt that was bunched in several areas. Sophie had pinned her hair up on the sides, allowing it to fall loosely in the back. Her makeup was light, and consisted of a dark eyeliner and copper colored lipstick. The mask that covered her eyes was gold and black with delicate swirls, Australian crystals, and a swan that was laser etched on one side. A strappy pair of gold Jimmy Choos completed the look.

When she walked into the living room with Parker and Sophie, she smiled at the three pair of eyes staring at her with widely. Hardison's mouth was slightly opened. Nate shook his head and took a drink of his scotch. Eliot however looked like he wanted to devour her.

He cleared his throat so he could speak. "Damn you're beautiful."

Eliot was dressed in classic black and white tux with tails. His mask was a white and black masculine half face style that stopped just above his lips. And he had his hair tied back for the occasion.

"You're gorgeous," she replied quickly.

Getting into the party was easy since Hardison had put them on the guest list. They were posing as well off land investors, Felix and Morgan Leeds.

While Eliot kept an eye out for Hadworth, he and Sarah danced and mingled with the other guests. Hardison was keeping an eye on them over the camera feeds and through the comms.

"Ok guys, our boy just entered the back of the room," Hardison stated in their ear.

Eliot and Sarah looked over to see the CEO mingling with the guests.

Now that he was here and occupied, it was time to find his office. Eliot spoke into his earpiece, "Okay Hardison, where we goin'?"

"There's a room upstairs in the east wing that's emitting frequency. Most likely it's own security which means it's probably his office."

He led them there easily and when they got there, they found an electronic keypad on the door. Sarah lifted her skirt to get the code reader attached to the garter on her thigh. Eliot responded with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Once in the office, the search began. Eliot looked around for a safe while Sarah made her way to the desk. She started searching the drawers finding nothing of interest, until she reached a locked drawer. She reached into her bodice pulling out the lock picks that Parker had given her.

"What else have you got hidden in there?" Eliot chuckled.

She looked up at him with a devilish smirk. "I'll let you find out later."

The drawer had a secret bottom that opened by a catch underneath. Inside were records on the sales of several priceless artifacts found on his and the doctor's land.

Eliot heard voices in the hallway coming their way. "Sweetheart, we gotta go."

She rushed over to him and they slipped out the door and down the hallway. The guards were coming too quickly so Eliot pushed Sarah against the wall and started kissing her. Just as they were starting to enjoy it, they were interrupted.

"Excuse me, but you can't be back here," one of the guards said with an embarrassed look. The other one had a leer on his face directed at Sarah.

Eliot had to stop himself from hitting the guy as Sarah spoke, "Sorry," she giggled. "I just can't seem to keep my hands off him." She grabbed Eliot's hand and pulled him away.

"We're gonna finish that later," Eliot promised in a husky voice making her shiver in anticipation.

Just as they reentered the ballroom, they heard Nate's voice, "Get near Hadworth and start discussing a piece of land that your father owns. Mention that he's bringing in archeologists due to the artifacts they've found. Let's see if we can bait him."

Sure enough, when they mentioned artifacts, he started listening. Once they had him hooked, they moved away to dance and mingle for another twenty minutes before making their exit.

"Okay guys, let's steal a dig site," Nate said over the comms.

Xxxxxxxx

Once they found the site, the rest was easy. It was on the outskirts of Boston, being worked by University students. They were told the dig had been postponed for the weekend and got to work. Eliot and Hardison posed as the archeologists, while Nate posed as Nigel Whitmore, the landowner and artifact collector.

That next day went as planned. Hadworth found out Morgan Leeds' father's name and followed the paper trail Hardison had created, leading him to the property.

When Eliot and Hardison came back the next evening, they confirmed that Hadworth's men came to check the place out, finding the artifacts the students had already uncovered.

The next day Nate received a call from Hadworth as expected. He wanted to buy the land for $600,000. Everyone was relieved the con had worked. But it was short lived when Nate declined the offer and ended the call.

"Nate, what are you doing?" Sophie asked. "That was plenty of money for the Roberts'."

"We're going after his company. He'll never do this to anyone again," he stated firmly as he took a drink of his scotch.

Now Sarah was concerned. She saw the looks of worry on the group's faces and understood what they were talking about.

Hardison spoke up. "If we go much further with this, it'll go bad."

Nate ignored him. "Eliot and Hardison, you'll go back tonight and continue your cover."

Eliot and Hardison didn't agree, but they nodded anyway.

Xxxxxxxx

Everything went to hell at 9pm. Sarah had just put Cam to bed in Nate's guestroom because she refused to go back to Eliot's until he returned. When she went in the living room, Parker and Sophie looked up at her with worried faces.

"What happened?" she asked dreading the answer.

Sophie explained, "There was an explosion."

Sarah froze and her heartbeat sped up.

"Hardison contacted us while you were in the bedroom," Parker said in a shaky voice.

She looked at Nate with a cold glare, "Give me your comm."

Nate knew he had gone too far. He also knew Sarah was furious, so he handed it over.

"Alec?"

"Girl, I'm sorry. Eliot had time to push us away from the main blast. We found the device right before it went off. I'm lookin for him, but it's too dark out here. We might have to come back in the morning."

But she stopped listening and took the comm out handing it to Sophie. She stood up to face Nate.

"This is your fault," she hissed out. "The job could have been finished this morning. But you had to go off on your own little mission 'cause it's an insurance company. Because the one you worked for let your son die."

Nate's face became angry. "Enough!" he yelled.

"No one's allowed to talk about how you're leading your friends into danger while destroying yourself?" Sophie looked worried and Parker's eyes were wide as Sarah continued.

"Think you're the only one who's ever lost a child? You think Sam woulda wanted you to turn into a self destructive drunk," she finished.

"They know what working with me is like," he replied, still angry.

Sarah's arm flashed out and punched him in the jaw knocking him back. "If anything bad happens to Eliot," she began in a cold tone. "No amount of liquor will numb the pain I put you in."

And with that, she stormed out, heading downstairs to the bar.

**(Back to present)**

She was nursing her second beer when Hardison came in the front door. She numbly looked him over for injuries finding none, while he tried to offer some comfort, saying that Eliot was too stubborn to die. Then he left her alone meeting Parker at the elevator with a hug.

Sarah fell asleep on the table, crying into her arms.

Xxxxxxxx

It was a wonderful dream. Her and Eliot were cuddling on his couch and he was running his hand through her hair. "Sweetheart?" he whispered softly. She wondered why his voice was laced with pain. "Sarah darlin'?" She slowly became aware that someone really had their hand in her hair. She groggily opened her eyes to look into Eliot's pain filled ones.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered with a pained smile.

Her eyes fully popped open as she launched herself at him. "Eliot! Oh thank God you're okay. I've been so worried," she stated as she placed kisses on his face. His winces of pain alerted her that he was injured.

She took in his appearance fully and gasped. His clothes were ripped and tattered, he was covered in dirt and had debris in his hair. His body was littered with injuries one would get from an explosion.

"We have to get you upstairs and cleaned up," she stated in nurse mode, lifting him up gently and walking towards the elevator.

They met Sophie in the hallway upstairs. She saw Eliot and her eyes widened. "Thank goodness you're okay. Are you okay with him Sarah? I need to go tell Nate."

Eliot saw the cold look on her face as she replied. "Yeah, go ahead."

She led him into his apartment and sat him down on his bed while she retrieved her supplies. She removed his clothes to get a look at his injuries, and was relieved to find nothing serious, just a lot of scrapes and small gashes.

She got to work cleaning the wounds. While she did so, he spoke up. "What was the look you gave Sophie?"

Her face turned angry. "Not her, Nate."

"What happened?"

"I punched him."

Eliot choked out, "What?"

Sarah told him what she had said.

Eliot's eyes went wide. "You told him all of that? And then you punched him?" He was quiet for a moment so Sarah looked up into his eyes again and found him smirking. "You're amazing you know that?" She smiled at him and he leaned over to kiss her softly, which she returned with a contented sigh.

"What happened Eliot?" she asked curiously.

"The blast knocked me unconscious behind some trees, " he answered weakly.

She noticed how weak he sounded. "Let's go get you cleaned up and in bed."

"Sounds good to me," he replied wiggling his eyebrows. She laughed as she led him to the shower.

* * *

**Remember I like hearing from you.**

**And the more reviews I get, the quicker the update.**

**=)**


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Thanks to all my new reviewers!**

**Leverage is NOT mine.**

**

* * *

**

Eliot, Hardison and Nate were waiting in the van for Parker to get back. When Hadworth had called that morning with another offer, Nate accepted. The Roberts' would be very happy with the $400,000 the CEO had transferred into the offshore account Hardison set up.

Parker opened the van and got in. "It's done. The papers are switched," she stated with a smile.

Hardison called the University that was originally on the dig site while Eliot drove. "Okay, our friend Mr. Hadworth should be receiving a visit from the FBI soon. After all, it is a felony to dig on federal land without a permit," he chuckled.

Eliot was smirking at the thought when his cell phone rang. The caller id said it was Sarah so he picked up. "Hey sweetheart, we're heading..."

"Eliot, there's someone tryin' to get in the apartment," she rushed out anxiously.

"Are you at Nate's?" he asked.

"Yeah, Cam and I are. Sophie went out to run errands. They're almost in. How close are you?"

"Five minutes darlin'," he replied as he pressed the gas pedal harder.

"Please hurry."

It was the last thing he heard before he heard the door busted open and the connection dropped.

"What's going on?" Parker asked.

Eliot ignored her as he wove through traffic. "Hardison pull the security feed up at Nate's. Someone's tryin' to get in and I need to know how many there are."

When they pulled up to the bar three minutes later, Eliot jumped out and sped off. He slowed down at Nate's door as to not draw attention to himself. One of the men was behind her, holding her arms. But it looked like Sarah had got a hit in since the guys nose was bloody. The other guy was standing in front of her favoring his right leg. Most likely due to the kitchen knife sticking out of it.

"You bitch!" the man exclaimed as he punched her in the stomach. "All we wanted was the boy. Now I'm going to kill you for being so much trouble."

"Some men like that in a woman," Eliot stated from behind him.

The man spun around and Eliot punched him in the jaw knocking him back.

The man got back up with a knife in his hand. "Come on," Eliot growled taunting him.

Eliot dodged the first two swipes and then shoved the guy knocking him off balance. Eliot reached down and grabbed the chessboard from the coffee table and used it to deflect the next attack. Eliot kicked him in the sternum, grabbed the knife hand and twisted making him drop the knife. With one good punch to the man's head, he went down.

Eliot swiped a hand through his hair and looked at the other man. He looked nervous now because of the look of rage on Eliot's face. Suddenly she slammed her head back into his already injured nose. The man cried out and pushed her grabbing his knife. He lunged at her, but Eliot caught his arm, twisted it and held it immobile while he used his other hand to hit the guy in the face. The man came up with his free hand to punch Eliot, but he blocked it easily letting go of the knife hand to punch him in the chest. The man stumbled, dropping the knife.

"Get up," Eliot growled.

The man came at Eliot to punch him, but Eliot caught him in the head with his elbow knocking him out.

The others came through the door as Sarah threw herself at Eliot. He wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly, happy that she was safe in his arms. He pulled back to cradle her face with his hands, then brought their lips together causing her to whimper. Their lips moved with gentle emotion conveying their relief and love.

The others had busied themselves securing the two intruders, letting them have their moment. Between Nate, Parker and Hardison, they managed to get the men bound with the ropes from Parker's harnesses.

Eliot and Sarah pulled apart from the kiss and leaned their foreheads against each other. "Are you okay?" he questioned, inspecting the cut above her eye.

"I am now," she replied. "The gash on my head probably has to be stitched. Other than that, my ribs are sore and I'll have a shiner on my face shortly," she finished with a dry chuckle.

He rubbed his thumb gently over the forming bruise. "Shiner or not, you're still beautiful," he murmured with affection as he leaned in to kiss the bruise. "Where's Cameron?" he asked still holding her tightly.

"Oh god!" she exclaimed. She pulled herself out of his arms and ran up the stairs, the others following close behind. "Cam? Sweetie?" she called out frantically.

"Mama?" Cam replied nervously from Nate's room.

She rushed in to see him peaking from the bottom drawer of Nate's dresser.

"Is it safe now mama?" he whispered.

Sarah ran over to him and grabbed him up in her arms hugging him to her.

"Yes baby. Eliot took care of the bad men," she said smiling at him.

"You're hurt!" he cried out seeing the cut.

"It's not as bad as it looks honey, I promise."

"Sarah! Cameron?"

At the sound of Sophie's frantic voice, they headed back downstairs.

Sarah was sitting at the dining room table wincing as Eliot gently stitched the inch long wound. Nate had explained to Sophie what had happened and she apologized that she wasn't there. Sarah assured her that it wouldn't have made a difference and the subject dropped.

Parker had searched the men for I.D. but found none, so Hardison took their pictures, uploaded them onto his computer and was now searching local police records. Parker was keeping Cam distracted by watching cartoons with him on the couch.

"Found 'em," Hardison announced. "Antonio Martinez and Miguel Suarez. Assault, Armed Robbery, Breaking and Entering, Drug Possession."

"So they're thugs for hire," Eliot concluded as he bandaged Sarah's cut.

"Pretty much," Hardison confirmed.

"I think we should leave the local cops a present," Nate said.

**Xxxxxxxx**

Nate went with Eliot to the police station to leave the men at the front doors, while Hardison started searching for any news on Rafael. Sophie, Parker, Sarah and Cam went back to Eliot's to watch movies.

When Eliot and Nate returned, they asked Hardison what he found…it wasn't much. He had searched, but there was still no sign of Rafael. According to him, his brother Mario was handling the business. The other issue was if Rafael knew where she was, he also knew what all of them looked like, making a con that much harder.

The girl's movie was just ending as the guys walked in to check on them.

"Everyone hungry?" Sarah asked.

"What are you cookin'?" Hardison asked eagerly.

"I'm not," she chuckled. "I was goin' to get a phone book and have it delivered."

"Indian?" Sophie suggested.

"Too spicy," Nate answered.

"Greek?" Eliot tried.

"Mmm, haven't had Greek in a while," Sarah replied.

Thirty minutes later they were sitting around the dining table eating happily. The conversation flowed comfortably as they ate a huge sampling of the restaurant's best dishes consisting of Keftethes, Spanakopita, Dolmathes, Gyro and Oven-roasted lemon oregano potatoes.

After dinner, Sarah put Cam to bed as the others cleaned up, then left. When she came back out, Eliot looked up to see her staring at him.

She walked forward, grabbed his face and attacked his mouth, doing wonderful things to his lower extremities. With a little hesitancy, he pulled back to look at her face.

"Sarah what the…"

But she leaned into him and began kissing him again. "Please Eliot, I need you," she murmured against his lips.

Realizing they both needed this and each other, he cupped her butt and lifted her as she wrapped her legs around him.

Clothes were removed in a blur as they made their way to the bedroom. Nothing could be heard but gasping breaths and whispers of affection as their hands groped for whatever skin was available.

It hurt him to see the fear reflecting in her eyes as he pushed her on the bed and started kissing his way down her stomach. He could have lost her today. But as she whimpered in pleasure he pushed the thought aside.

As his lips made contact with her slit, she cried out and arched off the bed. He moved his tongue across her sensitive flesh and she came undone, her climax coming fast and hard.

"Please Eliot, now," she panted with heavily lidded eyes.

Bracing himself above her he placed himself at her entrance and entered her slowly. Sarah let out a choked sob at the sensation and started moving her hips to meet his. Eliot reached up with one hand to wipe away the tears coming down her face and then leaned down to press a kiss to each eyelid.

Their pace sped up to a frenzied pace and Eliot gasped out, "I'm not gonna last much longer." He changed his angle hitting her deeper, causing her walls to start to clench. "That's it sweetheart, cum with me." And with those words her climax crashed into her, his following close behind.

"I love you sweetheart," he murmured as he pulled the blanket over them both.

"I love you too Eliot."

**Xxxxxxxx**

Eliot woke up to the sound of whimpering. He turned to find Sarah in the middle of a nightmare. "…don't…can't take him…Rafael…please…NO!

Tears ran down her face as Eliot tried to wake her. "Sarah! Wake up sweetheart. It's just a nightmare."

She started struggling against him still caught in the dream. "Get away…No…please don't…"

He cupped her face with his hands. "Sarah darlin' wake up. It's Eliot. I'm right here."

She jerked awake from the dream to see Eliot's worried look. "Eliot?" she whispered unsure.

"I got you," he replied holding her close. "I'm right here."

She held him tight as her breathing slowed. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't worry about it," he assured her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just so tired of being afraid," she admitted as she rolled on her side curling her back against him.

He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close. "I know sweetheart," he replied quietly kissing her hair. "Try to get some sleep okay? I'm right here."

She was asleep again within minutes to Eliot's relief. They had to find Rafael soon.

* * *

**Review, Review, Review.**

**I have lots of cookies ready to hand out.**

**=)**


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Welcome new people who put my story on Alert!**

**As always, nothing is mine, except the story.**

**

* * *

**

The next day the group met with the Roberts family. Sarah asked Cam to play with Rose at the next table, but he refused. He had been hanging around her all morning and she figured it had something to do with the attack. She made a mental note to talk with him later.

"Sweetie, I'll be right here, not even three feet away," she promised him.

After a moment of consideration he reluctantly agreed, but made sure he was facing his mom when he sat down. Sarah sat with the group just as Rose's parents saw the amount on the check. The wide-eyed reaction was to be expected she supposed.

"Oh my…" Mrs. Roberts choked out.

"And now that Mr. Hadworth has been arrested, all previously denied cases will be reviewed again. Which means you should be contacted soon," Nate told them.

When the news had reported that morning that Brian Hadworth had been arrested for digging on Federal land without permits, it also reported that he was removed as CEO and his actions within the company were being investigated.

_(Flashback)_

Parker silently entered the trailer used as Hadworth's office on the dig site. She found the manila envelope with the forged documents inside and traded it with the one in her hand. The one containing records of what the company was doing.

_(End Flashback)_

"How can we ever thank you?" Mr. Roberts asked.

"Just get Rose the medical help she needs," Sarah responded.

After the family had left, Nate faced the group. "Look guys, I want to apologize."

Everyone looked at him expectantly as he continued, looking at Sarah.

"You're right. I do keep putting this group in danger because of Sam. And I realize I'm not the only person to have lost a child. I've tried to forget, but I can't. But there is no need to put you all in danger because of it. So I'm sorry."

The group was silent for a moment and then Sarah walked up to him. "I never said that you had to forget. I said you needed to move on." She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "You've just got to realize you have family that can help you with it."

**Xxxxxxxx**

Over the next week, the team took a small job involving the retrieval of stolen blueprints, but other than that, the group was enjoying downtime.

Sarah had a talk with Cam about what had happened and found out that he was scared that she would be taken away. After explaining that their new family was doing everything possible to keep that from happening, he calmed a little. He was still a little clingy for the next three days.

Hardison started showing Sarah more computer tricks, just in case she was needed as backup if he wasn't available. When he wasn't doing that he was searching every available resource to find Rafael.

Nate found himself growing closer to Sarah after the confrontation. He realized that he had needed someone to give him a slap in the face figuratively speaking. She could sometimes be found going through case files with him, prioritizing who to help next based on urgency.

Sophie and her were becoming each other's confidant's. When one had problems they needed to vent, they went to the other for advice. Outings of lunch and shopping allowed them to become much closer as Sophie recounted how her and Nate first met up until present time.

Parker found a true friend in Sarah. For once she had found someone that didn't think there was something wrong with her. Parker liked that she felt comfortable being herself around Sarah and didn't feel socially inept. She had been surprised one day when Sarah wondered out loud what it might be like to repel off a building. Parker had proceeded to grab her and drag her out of Nate's apartment with a worried Eliot looking on. But when they had returned two hours later, Sarah had her arm around Parker and they were smiling.

Eliot and Sarah had grown closer than ever. He fit in so well with Sarah and Cam, it was amazing they had been together for such little time. Eliot thought being with a mom would be hard, but with Cam it was almost effortless. The little boy had adopted him easily and never hesitated to show him affection. He wasn't as angry as he used to be and he realized it was because they had a calming effect on him. Yeah, Hardison still frustrated him and Parker still worried him, but he was more content lately. And he liked it.

**Xxxxxxxx**

Sarah had just returned from a movie with Cam, Parker and Alec. After a few minutes of convincing her son she'd be with Eliot, he agreed to stay over at Nate's so she could have some much-needed alone time with Eliot. When she entered the apartment, she could hear the sound of punching coming from the gym. She made her way to the door and stood there enjoying the view of Eliot in a tank top, sweating, and biceps working as he punched the bag. But when she saw his face, she became concerned.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried.

Eliot turned around quickly, calming when he realized who it was. "How long you been standing there?" he asked as he pushed his hair from his face.

"Long enough to know you're upset," she replied walking over to him.

After a moment, he responded. "Hardison hasn't found anything on Rafael yet, and I feel so damn useless. I promised I'd keep you safe and you were attacked. It shouldn't have happened," he finished with a frustrated growl.

She reached over placing her hand on his cheek raising his face to hers. "You are not useless. No, it shouldn't have happened, but it did and it's not your fault. You can't be everywhere at once," she finished, leaning in to kiss him.

He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss pouring all his love and worry into it. When they pulled back, she smiled. "How 'bout I go change and we can do some tai chi?"

He smiled at how easily she had brought him down and kissed her on the nose. "Sounds good."

**Xxxxxxxx**

Whey they were almost finished with tai chi, he decided to broach a subject with Sarah that he had thought about since the attack.

"How would you feel about me teaching you to fight?" he mentioned casually.

"What would you teach me?" she asked curiously.

"Mostly Aikido with a little street brawling thrown in. So you can go up against multiple targets a little easier," he answered.

"Sure," she replied with a grin.

For the next two hours he showed her the basics of both styles. How to use the opponent's momentum against them, how to improvise in the middle of the fight, and that anything in the surrounding area could be used to her benefit. He showed her how to block attacks and read the opponent's body language. He was pleased to find that she was a fast learner and suggested that they do this every other night.

After Eliot went to take a shower, Sarah called Hardison to let him know she'd pick him up in an hour. Eliot was rinsing his hair when she opened the shower door and stepped in. "Hey," he said huskily pulling her to him.

He lathered up the sponge and proceeded to wash her from head to toe. After he rinsed her hair, he began kissing up her neck. She leaned back against him and moaned as his hands reached around her, one massaging her breast and the other working between her legs. She moved her hips against his hand, panting into his ear as he brought her slowly to her climax.

He turned her around and lifted her up, pushing her against the wall of the shower as her legs wrapped around him. He entered her slowly and began moving at a leisurely pace while kissing her lips and neck. Her nails gripped harder on his shoulders as she neared completion, making him growl at the sensation. His movements sped up as he neared climax and her breathing became erratic as she got closer. With a couple more thrusts they both came, gasping out the other's name.

**Xxxxxxxx**

Eliot got a call a couple of hours later from Nate. Apparently Hardison had tracked the guys that attacked Sarah to an abandoned building downtown and he wanted Eliot to go check it out.

He went into the living room and found Sarah preparing dinner and Cam coloring on the living room floor. Smiling at the sight of her reading from a cookbook with her glasses on and hair put up messily; he walked over to her.

She smiled when he placed a kiss on her neck. "Hey there," she murmured, turning around wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him slowly for a moment and pulled back. "I'm making Lamb with Blackberry Sauce. I decided to get experimental, so be prepared," she laughed.

"Actually, I have to go out. Nate just called. Hardison caught up with the men that attacked you and I'm going to check it out."

She bit her lip like she did when she was worried and Eliot reached out to gently rub his thumb across it. "You shouldn't do that," he chuckled affectionately.

"Please be careful," she said, kissing him again. He promised he would and left.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Eliot made it back to his apartment at 11pm. All he wanted to do was take a shower and curl up with Sarah to sleep. The trip had been a bust. He had found three guys at the house, two of which were the ones that had attacked Sarah. After he had "convinced" them, all they would tell him is that they were hired by a man named Rafael over the phone, and they didn't know were he was.

She was on the couch strumming on his guitar softly when he walked in. She looked up and sighed in relief when she saw him. "You waited up for me?" he asked.

"Did you honestly think I'd be able to sleep?" she asked in disbelief.

Sarah got comfortable in bed with a book, while Eliot went to shower. When he came out he chuckled at Sarah who had fallen asleep with the book still in her hand and her glasses still on. He removed her glasses and the book and slid her down to cover her up.

He turned off the light and curled against her quickly falling asleep.

* * *

**AN: Okay, I have a few people who are faithful reviewers, but I've never heard from most of you.**

**If I don't hear from you, I think I'm doin bad, so please take 10 secs, to send me a line. =)**


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Don't own it. Not makin' money off it.**

**Many thanks to LiveLaughLoveListen, **wolfkisses**, CharleyMom, **alymacron2978**, Lily-mae001, **Angels-heart1 **for your reviews, they make me smile. =)

* * *

**

At eight 'o clock the next morning, Eliot decided it was time to wake Sarah up. He had already been up for an hour, but he was enjoying her curled against him, so he waited. But he knew Cam would be waking up soon.

Sarah woke up to kisses being placed on her face. She smiled sleepily as she opened her eyes. "I could get used to that kind of wake up call," she said in a sleepy voice.

"If I have my way you will," Eliot replied with that sexy smile of his. "I hate to say it, but it's time to get up. It's already eight and I imagine that Cam will be wakin' up soon."

"Okay," she said with a point. "But I want it on record that I don't like it one bit." She kissed him lingeringly on the lips before jumping up to go take a shower.

Eliot decided that he would make her breakfast, but when Cameron came into the kitchen rubbing his eyes, Eliot was still wondering what to cook.

"You and mama goin' on a walk today?" Cam asked expectantly.

"Yep, it's all set. Wanna help me make her breakfast?" Cameron nodded eagerly and Eliot helped him up onto the Kitchen Island. "What do you think she would like to eat?" he asked the little boy with a smile.

Cameron replied immediately, "Whole Wheat Blueberry Pancakes!" he exclaimed.

They got to work on the mixture. He instructed Cam on what to add and when to do so. When he went to add blueberries, Eliot tried to stop him after the normal amount, but Cam continued to pour. "She likes LOTS of blueberries," he said.

They were plating up the pancakes and setting the table when Sarah walked in fresh from the shower. "What is this we have here?" she asked in surprise. Both of the guys had big smiles on their faces.

"We made you breakfast mama, you're favorite. Blueberry Pancakes!" he exclaimed in a happy voice.

She leaned down and gave him a hug and kiss. "Thank you sweetie." Then she went over to Eliot and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. "Thank you as well."

They talked while they ate and when they were finished, Eliot shooed her away from cleaning up and told her to just go get Cameron ready. When she was gone, he picked up the phone. "Hey. Yeah we'll be heading down there in about twenty minutes. Yeah, I plan to have her gone for a few hours, that should be long enough. Ok Hardison, yeah, don't screw it up!" He hung up the phone with a smirk and went to get dressed.

They dropped Cameron off at Nate's around ten thirty and set off for their walk. He wanted to take her to the Arnold Arboretum. The flowers would be nice to look at and it was the perfect escape from the city.

"Cam sure was excited this morning," she said with a distracted voice. "Seemed really impatient to get us out."

"I just think he was anxious to play video games with Hardison, that's all," he replied wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She nodded and wrapped her arm around his waist.

She thoroughly enjoyed the park and flowers like he hoped she would. He made sure she had a wonderful time while they were there. At one point he thought there was a guy watching them, but when a woman met the man he passed it off.

Around two 'o clock she remarked that she was getting hungry, so he knew it was time to head back.

"Why don't we go back and ask the others if they want to join us for lunch?" he asked casually. She agreed and as they walked back she missed him reach into his pocket, push speed dial, and then hang up.

Sarah opened Nate's door wondering why the lights were off. "Where is-"

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled as the light came on.

She blinked in surprise, then her eyes widened in realization.

Cameron ran over to give her a hug. "Happy Birthday mama!" he squealed with enthusiasm.

She couldn't believe that she had forgot her birthday. Was it her birthday already? She smiled at her son and gave him a big hug.

"Did we surprise you mama? It was hard to keep it a secret. I thought Aunt Parker would ruin it," he said smiling at said Aunt.

"I would never –" Parker started, but Hardison put his hand on her arm with a smile.

Sarah looked around at the group gathered and smiled. "I can honestly say I am completely surprised." Cam smiled proudly. "Whose idea was this?" she asked curiously.

"That would be me," Eliot whispered in her ear, as he put his arms around her. "Happy Birthday," he said as he kissed her ear.

"I told him your birthday was coming up mama. He said we should throw you a party. I told them all your favorites!"

She took in the blue streamers and the banner. The food and cake were laid out on the Kitchen Island. They had the stereo system playing music, and there was a pile of presents on the coffee table.

"Well let's get this show on the road. Is that Crawfish Etouffee I smell," she remarked as she made her way to the food with Eliot and Cam in tow.

The food was delicious. Of course Cajun food was rarely bad in her opinion. Eliot had catered from a restaurant that knew how to cook Cajun, and it had paid off. He was happy that she was enjoying herself and that everything had gone as planned. When everyone was done eating, Cam grabbed Sarah's hand and dragged her to the couch. "Present Time!" he announced.

Sophie handed her a large envelope. Inside were two tickets for a two-week cruise. Included was the itinerary for ports of call and room details. "That's from Nate and I," Sophie said with a smile.

Sarah was sitting there with a look of astonishment on her face. "Guys, this is too much. I mean you haven't known me long enough-" But Nate cut her off.

"You're family, no arguments."

Sarah nodded as Hardison handed over his present. When she opened it, she gasped, "Oh my god Alec! Thank you so much!" She pulled out full seasons of Xfiles, Stargate Sg1, Firefly, Buffy, Dollhouse and Doctor Who on Blu Ray.

Hardison just smiled at her. "Us geeks gotta stick together."

Parker was next, which had everyone worried. She had refused to tell them what she had bought. Sarah opened up the box to find a very nice set of lock picks and a repelling harness designed specifically for her. Eliot glared at Parker, but the others just chuckled.

Parker looked unsure, "I wasn't sure what to get you and I've never bought a birthday gift before. I made the harness."

Sarah looked up at her with a wide grin on her face. "I love it! But you'll have to teach me to use the harness." Parker smiled widely and got up as if to do so now.

"Not now Parker," Eliot responded with a shake of his head.

Parker put on a pout and sat back down as Hardison patted her hand.

Cameron handed her his gift next and she took it with a smile. He had obviously wrapped it himself, as there were three bows and lots of ribbon. She loved it already. When she opened it up, she found a large, silver, oval locket on a silver chain. On the front was engraved, 'Best Mom Ever'. When she opened it up, there was a picture of Cam inside with a big grin on his face. It was a recent picture, so someone had helped him.

"Thank you so much honey, this is the best present ever," she choked out. She grabbed Cameron in a fierce hug and told him she loved him. He said he loved her too and sat back down with a big grin on his face.

There was only one gift left to give and Eliot was nervous. He couldn't remember the last time he had bought a present for a woman.

It was by far the largest box yet. She looked at him with a curious smile as she opened it. When she did, she found a guitar case. Her eyes went wide. "Eliot?" she whispered as she pulled it out. She opened it up to see one of the most beautiful guitars she had ever seen.

"You bought me a Martin Guitar?" she asked in shock.

It was made of Italian Alpine Spruce. The headplate, fingerboard, and bridge were made of Indian Rosewood, with a vine pattern inlaid in pearl on them as well. Her name was on the pickguard in a feminine scrawl.

She looked up at Eliot. "I can't believe you bought this for me. It's amazing."

He looked her in the eyes and replied, "I wanted to get you something you would appreciate. I'm glad you like it."

"I more than like it," she replied. Then she grabbed his face and laid a mind-numbing kiss on him. "Now, where's the cake?" she proclaimed, leaving him dazed from the kiss.

The cake was amazing. Sophie had her friend Theresa make it for the occasion. A marble confection with strawberries mixed in, and light, whipped frosting. "If I don't stop, I'm gonna embarrass myself," Sarah whispered to Eliot after her second piece.

He chuckled and kissed her, "No embarrassment today sweetheart, it's your birthday. You deserve it."

The rest of the evening was spent talking and laughing. Sarah and Hardison had even talked the others into watching Stargate episodes, which Eliot would later deny that he enjoyed.

They called it a night around ten 'o clock. Cam was asleep on the couch, so Eliot picked him up to carry him. When they got to his apartment, they put him to bed and walked into the living room.

She looked up at him with a smile, "I don't deserve you I think," she stated laying a hand on his cheek.

"I was gonna say the same thing," he replied leaning in to kiss her.

The next hour was spent in loving touches and whispered words of affection. When they were both spent, they fell into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

**AN: I do not own Martin Guitars, Doctor Who, Stargate, Buffy, Firefly, Dollhouse, or Xfiles.**

**I really was serious about reviews, if I get ten, I update in 24hrs.**

**Also cookies and a sneak peak of the next chapter are involved. **

**=)**


	29. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**AN: Nothing is mine except Sarah & Cam.**

**Many thanks to my reviewers.

* * *

**

Sophie and Sarah walked through Nate's front door, laughing as Sophie told her the story of her and Nate in Paris. They had spent the afternoon trading tidbits on their men. Like how Nate's alarm clock had to be at a certain angle on his nightstand. Or how Eliot had a place for everything in his kitchen and couldn't stand it if something was out of place.

Cam's laughter brought their attention to the three guys playing in the living room. The girls set their bags down, smiling at the sight of the two men chasing after the little boy, growling like monsters. Eliot and Hardison offered to take Cam to the toy store while she was out with Sophie, which was evident by the toys that Cam was maneuvering around like a minefield, trying to escape the men.

Cam ran up to her giggling and hugged her legs. "Hi mama," he said breathlessly.

Sarah smiled down at him and ran her hand over his hair. "Hi baby. You havin' fun?"

"Yeah, Eliot and Uncle Alec are monsters chasin' me," he replied smiling.

Sophie smiled and shook her head, then leaned over to kiss Sarah on the cheek. "I had a lovely time. I think I'll go find Nate." And with that she walked off.

Eliot looked over at Hardison and the hacker nodded back. They started advancing on the two and Cam squealed, "Mama run! They're gonna get us," he giggled from behind her legs.

Sarah looked up and saw the two guys heading their way, then looked back down at Cam with a grin. She grabbed her little boy's hand and off they ran.

Eliot looked at Hardison and grinned. "You get the small one, I'll get the sexy one." The hacker shook his head as the chase began.

Eliot had to give them credit; they were good at hiding. But his training gave him an unfair advantage, which was why it only took five minutes to find them. They kept moving from hiding place to hiding place, but didn't realize Eliot was herding them. The guys finally had them trapped in the kitchen.

"Hey Hardison, where do you suppose they are?" Eliot said loudly with a grin.

The hacker replied with a smile of his own. "I have no idea man, but Cam is small. He could hide almost anywhere."

They heard a giggle from behind the Kitchen Island and grinned. They jumped around the counter, grabbing their assigned target. Cam screamed and started laughing as Hardison tickled him.

"Gotcha," Eliot drawled in Sarah's ear making her shiver.

"What are you gonna do now that you caught me?" she murmured back with a smirk.

"I can think of a few things," he whispered, placing a kiss under her ear.

"But you promised after we played chase you would," Cam stated pouting at Hardison.

Eliot and Sarah looked up at the scene. She chuckled; knowing Hardison was done for when she saw the pout, it was his best one.

Hardison looked pleadingly at Eliot and the hitter shook his head with a smirk. "Nuh uh, you made the promise, now you're gonna keep it."

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Hardison asked hopefully.

Eliot let out an exasperated sigh and glared at him. Sarah watched with increasing curiosity as they played twice, Eliot winning both times.

"How do you do that?" the hacker asked in frustration.

"I told you, you have a tell. Now suck it up."

Cam grabbed Hardison's hand and started pulling him into the living room. Sarah chuckled as she listened to Alec's mumbling. Something about freaky hitter and how could someone have a tell at that game.

"What was that all about?" she asked Eliot.

He walked back over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "He's just keepin' a promise. Now what do you say we continue our previous conversation?"

She leaned up to kiss him and nodded with a smile. He grabbed her hand and started leading her through the living room. However she stopped in her tracks and couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up, seeing Hardison on all fours with Cam on his back yelling, "Giddyup horsey, Giddyup!"

She reached in her pocket for her phone and snapped a picture just as Hardison looked up, causing Eliot to chuckle.

"Ah man," the hitter muttered.

She entwined her hand with Eliot's still laughing and called out, "Have fun Alec!" as they walked quickly out the door.

**Xxxxxxxx**

Eliot was woken up by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He reached to answer it quickly so it wouldn't wake Sarah. "Hello?" he asked groggily, untangling himself from Sarah to get up.

"God I'm sorry," he said quietly. "Yeah, I have to make some arrangements, but I can leave in the morning." After a few more moments, he hung up and turned back to the bed to see Sarah staring at him curiously.

He smiled, "Didn't mean to wake you."

"What's up?"

"I need to go out of town for a couple of days. A friend of mine's dad died and she'd like me to be there."

Her eyebrow rose. "This friend have a name?"

Eliot paused, then answered. "It was Aimee. She wants me to come to Kentucky to help her out. I was really close to Willy, he..."

"No need to explain Eliot," she said smiling at him.

He sighed in relief and leaned over to kiss her softly. "I'm going to make the flight arrangements, then I'll come back to bed."

By the time he finished with the airline, she had fallen back asleep. He crawled in behind her and wrapped his arm around her. He had been afraid she would be bothered about this, but she surprised him again. Smiling, he kissed her hair as she pulled his arm tighter around her. She had nothing to worry about, he wasn't going anywhere.

**Xxxxxxxx**

Eliot left that morning with a kiss and a promise to be back in three days. Cam had needed a little reassuring that he would be back though, so Eliot had given him the leather wrist cuff he always wore and told the little boy that he would be back for it.

Later that afternoon, Sarah realized she was bored and decided to go shopping for a few things for the apartment with the credit card the team had surprised her with.

Surprisingly, the group decided to join her. She figured it was to keep an eye on her for Eliot, but she welcomed the company.

She decided on a store that sold a large variety of home decorations. After a couple of hours she had found a nice throw for the couch that had a slightly masculine pattern, a matching set of lamps that would look nice in the living room, and a set of four paintings portraying a ranch with horses in the field and mountains in the background that she thought Eliot would like.

After setting up a time for delivery, they decided to stop for lunch. Halfway through the meal, Nate noticed the man. He was standing across the street watching them, but by the time Nate took out his phone to snap a picture, he was gone.

"I'm surprised you let him go," Parker said expectantly.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Because it's his ex girlfriend. I don't think I'd let Alec go, especially if she was single."

Nate shook his head. "Parker," Sophie began.

"I thought she was married?" Sarah asked confused.

"Well she was, but when we helped her out two years ago, Eliot found out the guy left her."

Hardison was trying to get Parker to be quiet, but it was too late.

"He didn't mention that you guys helped her out," she said thoughtfully.

She was quieter the rest of the outing. When they got back home, Sophie offered to order takeout so they could all watch a movie together. The rest of the evening passed with light, comfortable banter, but the group could tell that Sarah's mood had changed.

**Xxxxxxxx**

Four days passed and Eliot had not returned. At first, Sarah had passed off the fact that he hadn't told her about Aimee, but now she wasn't sure. Aimee was his first love, the one he was going to marry. Sophie assured her that she had nothing to worry about, but she still found herself worried.

Cam was starting to ask when he'd be back, but no one had an answer. Eliot hadn't taken a comm and he wasn't answering his cell phone. Hardison tracked the cell to Aimee's farm, so they knew he had made it.

On the fifth night, Sarah allowed herself to cry. Cam was already asleep and she was in the living room playing her guitar softly. She didn't know if she should be worried for his safety or sad that maybe he wasn't coming back.

The front door opened silently as he came in and saw Sarah on the couch playing, making him smile, happy to be home. He heard sniffling and realized she was crying, which made him react.

"Sarah?" he asked worried as he walked around the couch.

She looked up at him in relief and surprise. "Eliot?"

He sat down next to her and took her face in his hands, gently rubbing the tears away with his thumbs. "Why are you cryin'? What happened?"

"You were gone for five days Eliot. We couldn't get a hold of you. I didn't know if you were hurt, dead, or..."

"Or what?"

"Or if you decided to stay with her," she finished quietly looking away.

"What?" He hadn't been expecting that.

"Parker told me how you guys helped her two years ago."

"Damn it Parker," he growled softly. He turned her face back to him. "Sweetheart, there was a tornado. Lines were down and I couldn't call. I stayed yesterday to help clean up. I'm sorry I worried you."

He paused for a moment gauging her reaction, how could she think that he would leave her and Cam? Making a decision, he pulled her to him a little forcefully and devoured her lips, showing her how ridiculous the notion was. She moaned into his mouth as his lips attacked hers, putting as much love as he could into it.

"Does that feel like I want to leave you?" He asked with a smirk as he pulled away. She smiled and shook her head, then grabbed him and pulled his lips back to hers, falling back onto the couch.

* * *

**Okay, I'm a little worried I've lost some readers.**

**People who reviewed in the past haven't done so in a while and I have yet to hear from new alert people. I have lots of cookies available to be served by Eliot for those that do. =)**


	30. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Okay, I didn't get 10 reviews, but it was close, so here's an update.**

**Allow me this silly chapter before everything hits the fan, I hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

"How the hell did I get talked into this?" Eliot growled looking in the mirror.

Hardison chuckled from across the room. "I'd imagine it was the pretty brunette."

Eliot turned to glare at him, which only made Hardison laugh again. Sarah had convinced him that he owed her an outing of her choice for making her worry. He just thought she meant another trip to the ranch or a nice dinner. But somewhere in the midst of the massage and a toe curling make out session, he agreed to this.

"It's not the end of the world man, it's just comic con," Hardison chuckled putting on a black jacket.

"Not to you, you're a geek," Eliot muttered in frustration. "Are you sure she'll know who I'm dressed as?"

"Trust me. You're girl is a geek too. She'll know."

It had been decided that Hardison would pick Eliot's costume and Sarah would do the same for Parker. "Come on man, let's go. I can't wait to see what she chose for my girl."

They made their way into the living room area of the two-bedroom hotel suite they had rented for the weekend to wait for the girls. Soon after, the other bedroom door opened revealing Sarah pulling on the nervous looking thief's hand. "Trust me sweetie, he'll love it," Sarah assured her.

They turned around to face the guys who were standing there with their mouths hanging open. "See I told you," Sarah said with a chuckle to a smiling Parker.

Sarah was wearing a white dress shirt, bow tie, black jacket with tails, white gloves and a top hat. But what had Eliot's attention were the black bikini bottoms, fish net hose, and thigh high black boots.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Eliot managed to get out.

"Zatanna, Mistress of Magic at your service," she replied with a smile and a bow.

Parker was starting to look nervous again, since Hardison had yet to say anything. "Sarah?" she began.

Sarah chuckled at the look on the hacker's face. "Alec, compliment her already."

"Damn girl, is that painted on? You look awesome," he stated with a smile as he took her in his arms.

She was wearing a skin tight black pleather body suit that was open at the top showing a nice amount of cleavage, knee high black boots and black gloves with claws on the tips. A black eye mask and cat ears completed the look.

"Catwoman, nice choice Sarah."

At Eliot and Parker's confused looks he explained with a smile, "She's a thief."

Parker looked at Hardison in confusion. "Why are you dressed like an FBI agent?"

Sarah laughed, "No honey, he's dressed like Will Smith from Men in Black. It's a movie."

Parker nodded in understanding and cuddled back up against him.

Sarah took in Eliot's costume with a smile. "Oh Alec, it's perfect."

"I thought so too," he replied with a grin.

"I'm glad you think so. Now could someone explain who I'm dressed as?" Eliot growled in frustration.

Hardison started to explain, but Sarah interrupted. "Prince Dastan, from the Prince of Persia movie."

Eliot glared at Hardison. "You dressed me like a prince? Damn it Hardison!"

Sarah placed her hand on the side of his face. "He's a warrior prince, doesn't really care for the finery and status. Protects those he loves fiercely, very rough and rugged. I think it fits you perfectly."

"Well as long as you like it," he admitted with a smirk, leaning down for a kiss. When he pulled back, he looked her over again. "You realize I might hurt someone today right?"

She just laughed as they walked out the door.

**Xxxxxxxx**

Sarah and Hardison were like two kids in a candy store. The look of excitement on her face was enough to quelch any complaints Eliot might have had.

How did he never notice things like this were going on every year? He took in their surroundings amazed at all the costumes he saw. Masks, spandex, makeup, and capes surrounded him.

He did get a little amusement out of the look on Parker's face though. Her eyes were wide at all the bright colors and merchandise in the booths. She had already been given ground rules about no stealing, but she was still in awe of her surroundings. Most likely because she was seeing people as strange as her.

They decided to split up for a while since Hardison wanted to go to a panel Sarah wasn't interested in. So they walked around for a while, casually browsing the merchandise and even picked up some of the complimentary gifts being handed out.

Sarah started pulling on his hand to lead him to a comic book stall and he followed. He stood there looking at the merchandise, thinking Cam might like some of this stuff, when Sarah gasped. He quickly turned to see her staring glassy eyed at what looked like an ordinary comic book behind glass.

"What's special about it?" he asked curiously.

"It's a 9.8 graded copy of X-men #1. I used to have it before…before the fire."

She sighed and turned away, going over to the less expensive comics to look. Eliot looked at the price tag and had to stop himself from choking, but he pointed it out to the guy watching and pulled out his credit card.

They continued looking at what the different stalls had to offer. Sarah found a nice collection of Superman comics for Cam at a DC stall. And after telling Eliot that Cam had lost most of his action figures, he didn't hesitate to buy the little boy quite a few of the less expensive ones.

As they made their way through the crowd, a young man reached out for Sarah's arm. Eliot quickly had Sarah behind him and the guy's wrist twisted in his hand. "Dude, sorry. I just wanted a picture."

Sarah laid her hand on his arm and he released the boy. She posed with him as his buddy took the picture. After they walked away casting nervous looks at Eliot, Sarah shook her head. "I love you," she chuckled kissing him gently.

He had to endure several more incidents like that, strangers wanting to take pictures with her. He had to stop himself from punching one guy that got too grabby with her, but she reached behind her back with her free hand and with a quick twisting motion, had him whimpering in pain.

Eliot smiled as she walked back over to him. "That the move I showed you?" he asked with pride.

"Of course," she replied with a cheeky smile.

One girl surprised him with a request to take a picture with him, which had Sarah laughing while it was taken. The girl couldn't have been older than 16 and was fawning over Eliot, gushing out compliments over his costume.

By the time the girl walked away, Sarah was laughing so hard, she was having trouble breathing. "I think she's in love," she gasped out.

"It was not that funny," he growled out looking uncomfortable.

**Xxxxxxxx**

They met up with Hardison and Parker for a late lunch, and while Hardison and Sarah talked about what they had bought so far, Eliot stayed alert of their surroundings.

A few hours later, they all went to a panel for a show called Firefly, apparently it was a favorite of Sarah's, before calling it a day.

Eliot sighed in relief when they made it back to the hotel room. "Thank you for today," Sarah said softly as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

He turned around in her arms and cupped his hands on her neck to kiss her. It was a slow, gentle kiss that told her she was welcome. An hour later as they lay curled up under the sheets he reached over for the comic and handed it to her.

She sat up to take it out and gasped. "Eliot! My God! This was so expensive," she exclaimed.

"Trust me, I know," he chuckled. "But you wanted it and I could afford it."

She laid it on the nightstand and attacked his lips, which then led to a very steamy thank you session.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

The next two days were spent much like the first. Lots of browsing, buying, and picture taking. Several more panels were attended, including a few previews of new movies coming out in the next year. A couple of which Eliot knew he would end up taking Sarah to. She also had managed to almost replace all of her favorite comics that she had lost in the fire, minus the more expensive one of course. Eliot had even talked her into splurging on a $200 action figure of some guy in a trench coat, from her favorite X-Men comic.

When they made it home, Sarah went straight to Nate's. She hadn't been away this long from Cam in over three years and was anxious to see him. She knew he had been okay with Nate and Sophie on their visit to New York, but she wanted to see him for herself. Eliot shook his head with a smile as he continued to his apartment to drop their luggage off.

When he got to Nate's, she was on the floor smiling as Cam babbled on about the comics and toys they had bought him and what he had done in New York with Nate and Sophie. He jumped up when Eliot came in and threw himself into the hitter's arms with a loud thank you and a kiss on the cheek. Then he was back to playing with his toys. Hardison and Parker came in shortly thereafter, having already dropped their luggage off.

"I'm glad you guys made it back okay," Nate said while sipping on his coffee. "Now I need to tell you what happened in New York."

He led them to the dining table and everyone sat down.

"What do you mean Nate? What happened in New York?" Sarah asked.

"We were at FAO Schwartz. We lost sight of Cam for five seconds or so…"

"Nate what the hell!" Eliot growled.

"However when we found him again, he was talking to an older man."

"What?" Sarah choked out as Eliot reached over for her hand.

"He was okay Sarah. We made our way over to him quickly and the man walked off," Sophie assured her.

Nate and Sophie had uneasy looks on their faces and everyone knew they were hiding something.

"What aren't you tellin' us Nate?" Hardison asked.

Nate looked straight into Sarah's face. "It was Rafael."

* * *

**I do not own any of the Tv shows, Comic Books or Characters names in this chapter.**

**FAO Schwartz is definitely a no no..lol.**

**Show me how much you appreciate the early update with a word or two to tell me how cool I am..lol.**

**-Jen-  
**


	31. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**I almost got the amount of reviews I wanted, sooo here's a 48hr update. =)**

**Nothing but the plot, Sarah, Cam & Rafael are mine.

* * *

**

Everything was tense over the course of the next few days. Emotions were scattered and everyone was on edge. Hardison was constantly scanning for any sign of Rafael in the city to report to Nate who was trying to come up with a way to fix the situation. Eliot was on constant guard watch, refusing to let Sarah and Cam out of his sight for even the shortest amount of time, afraid that Rafael or his men would show up at any moment.

Sarah was a nervous wreck. She was constantly fighting her reflex to pack up and run again. But she knew she couldn't do that anymore, she had a group of wonderful people who cared for her and Cam, and the idea of leaving Eliot was too painful to consider. Sophie had been wonderful, spending time with her and Cam trying to take her mind off the situation. Even Parker was helpful offering to take her repelling off the roof at one point.

One evening found Eliot and Sarah doing tai chi to calm their nerves. When they had finished going through the forms, he started walking her through fighting techniques they had been working on.

"Okay, if someone is in front of you with a gun pointed at you, grab the gun hand and twist it away from you. Then you go in for a punch to the face."

She went through the familiar move easily so he moved on.

"If someone has you on the ground, you want to go for the knee caps if possible. Kick out and hit them there and it will take them down temporarily, so you can get up."

The session went on like this for the next hour, with Sarah repeating the moves expertly and smoothly. They had been having sessions like this regularly for a while and Eliot was happy that she learned so quickly.

Afterward when they were soaking in the tub, relaxing in each others arms, Sarah spoke up.

"What was that all about?"

"What?" he asked curiously from behind her.

She turned around to face him. "The training session. It seemed a bit more intense than usual." She saw the look on his face turn to worry. "Tell me. What is it?"

"I just want you to be able to protect yourself. So if anything happens, and I'm not here…."

She stopped him with a gentle kiss. "We'll be fine. I know you guys will figure something out. So stop worrying and enjoy this nice, hot bath with me before the water turns cold."

She turned back around and he pulled her closer placing a kiss on her shoulder. "I love you somethin' fierce woman," he said playfully in her ear.

"The feelin's mutual I assure you," she replied with a chuckle.

**Xxxxxxxx**

Six days after the incident in New York with Rafael, Hardison caught a break. He found a sale on a home in one of the more affluent areas of the city under Rafael's brother's name. The sale had gone through a couple days ago according to the records Hardison pulled up.

Nate wanted Eliot, Parker and Hardison to go check it out. Parker would get them in, Hardison would bypass any security, and Eliot would take care of any threats.

"I don't like leaving you guys here alone," Eliot admitted to Sarah as they were getting ready to head out.

She leaned her head against his chest. "We'll hardly be alone. Nate and Sophie will be here. They'll be in constant communication over the comm, so you'll know if anything happens," she assured him.

Eliot felt really uneasy about going to check out the house, but he knew they needed to know if Rafael was there or not. Sarah pulled away for a moment to reach into the bedside table drawer to pull out a small box.

"I made this for you, just finished it this morning. I was gonna wait for your birthday in a couple of weeks, but I want you to have it now."

He looked up at her with an amused smirk. "How do you know when my birthday is?"

Her only reply was a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Damn geeks," he muttered as he opened the box with a chuckle.

It was a dark, resin bear claw, with a silver feather dangling behind it on a black cord. There were a few turquoise and silver beads on either side of the pendant finishing the look.

"You wear bracelets and pendants that are Native American inspired, so I thought you might like this."

He looked up at her and smiled. "Of course I like it, but why a bear claw?" he asked curiously.

"In Native American culture a bear is a symbol of courage, strength, and protection. They fight fiercely to protect their family, but are gentle as well." Her voice became quieter. "It's also believed that it gives protection and good health to the one who wears it."

He smiled as he fastened it around his neck. "I knew you had a reason. Thank you, it's perfect."

He placed his hand at the nape of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. It was a slow, leisurely exploration of each other's mouths that left them breathless.

"Hey Eliot! It's time to go man," Hardison called out.

Eliot locked up the apartment with Sarah at his side and walked her over to Nate's where Cam was already playing.

Sarah looked at the three leaving, "You guys be careful ok? Please don't take any unnecessary risks," she pleaded with a worried look.

"We'll be fine mama, no worries," Hardison assured her.

"Eliot will hit anyone who messes with us," Parker supplied with a smile.

Eliot shook his head. "We'll be fine sweetheart. This isn't our first rodeo."

And with one last kiss, they left.

**Xxxxxxxx**

Eliot parked the van on the street across from the massive property. Hardison got to work on patching into the security feeds while Eliot and Parker got ready to go in.

"Okay, I've patched into the security cameras and for the moment they belong me to me," Hardison stated with a smug smile.

Nate's voice came over the comms. "Eliot…Parker…remember this is just reconnaissance. Like Sarah said no unnecessary risks. We just need confirmation that Rafael is there and how many people are with him."

"Got it," Eliot replied, already in hitter mode.

Eliot and Parker made their way stealthily across the grounds as quickly as possible. They had to dodge two security guys along the way, but it was easy.

"Guys, there's a back entrance to your left, there's no camera there so it should be easy to get in," Hardison told them.

Parker quickly and efficiently picked the lock and once inside, they started searching. They placed the occasional bug so Hardison could get some sound going.

After ten minutes of searching, Eliot stopped.

"Somethin's not right," he stated uneasily.

"What do you mean?" Parker asked.

"If Rafael was here, there would be more security. We've only seen two guys on the grounds and three in the living room. Hardison, you're sure that's all the men you see in the house?"

"Look, I'm tapped into all the camera's and with all the bugs you placed, I'm everywhere. So far it's only those three."

"Nate, I think we need to get out of here," Eliot said over the comms already pulling Parker back out the way they came. There was no answer. "Hardison, what's wrong with the comms?"

"Hold on a second bro," he replied typing away furiously. "Eliot get back here now! Nate's comm is down and I can't patch into the security system."

Eliot and Parker were already racing back to the van. When they got back, Eliot jumped behind the wheel and peeled off down the street. "Parker try calling Nate's cell phone," Eliot demanded.

"It went straight to voice mail," she replied in a worried voice as she tried Sophie and Sarah's with the same results.

"Damn IT!" Eliot growled. "It was a fuckin' diversion! He was never there. It was to get us away."

They got back to the apartment in record time and Eliot was through the back door and up the stairs in seconds. Eliot felt a chill go up his spine as he saw the front door open. He told Parker and Hardison to stay back while he checked it out. When he walked in, he saw a war zone, the place was a wreck and Nate and Sophie were tied and gagged on the couch.

"Guys get in here!" he yelled as he rushed over to them.

"What happened Nate?" Eliot asked after pulled the gag out, while Parker helped Sophie.

"Rafael…sent five of his guys. They must have disabled the security because it never alerted us. We tried to fight them off, Sarah broke one guys kneecap," he said with a smile. "But there were too many and they managed to restrain Sarah and Cam." Eliot growled. "They tied us up and gagged us then left."

"Sodding bastards," Sophie snarled as Nate pulled her closer.

"Parker, help me look around to see if they left anything behind," Eliot said gruffly.

Nate looked at Hardison. "Look up the GPS on her cell phone, see if we can find her."

"I don't think that's gonna help," Parker said holding up said cell phone.

Hardison mumbled as he looked at his laptop in frustration.

Parker jumped when Sarah's cell phone started ringing. Everyone jerked their head in its direction as Eliot snatched it up to answer it.

"I want to thank you for watching out for them for me," Rafael stated in his thick accent. Eliot growled as he continued. "But you will no longer have to concern yourselves with their care. Cameron will be back where he belongs and his slut of a mother will be dealt with properly."

"You bastard," Eliot stated in a deathly quietly voice. "If you think I'm not coming for them, you're more idiotic than I thought you were."

"Doing so would be a grave mistake young man. I know what you and every one of your team members look like. My men will be on alert looking for you. I suggest you forget them."

Eliot voice changed into something cold and dangerous that made the others cringe. "I'm coming for you Rafael, I have a few broken bones with your name on them."

Rafael laughed before hanging up.

* * *

"**Evil Cackle" =)**

**Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update…hehe.**


	32. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**First I'd like to congratulate DanniMitchell85 for being my100th reviewer!**

**I am so excited! That's more reviews than I thought I would get.**

**You guys are awesome!

* * *

**

"Hardison, trace the call," Nate demanded.

"Already on it," he replied. After a brief moment, he let out a frustrated sound. "All I can get is that it bounced off a tower in North Texas."

"Okay, but how is that going to help?" Parker asked. "We need to know exactly where they're heading."

"I think our girl made it easy on us," Hardison said with a smile. "Take a look at this," he finished as he turned his laptop screen around.

They were all looking at a dot on a map that was blinking red. The side of the screen showed coordinates that were moving too fast to be a car…they were flying.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sophie asked smiling.

"Sure is. She must of put the tracker on her person in the scuffle. My own design, it's only an inch long and can easily…"

"Hardison, cut the geek damn it!" Eliot growled out. "Can we find them?"

"Oh yeah," he replied with a grin. I'll see if any private planes have been charted. It's not like they can take two unwilling people on a public plane."

Hardison got to work while the others distracted themselves. After a few minutes, they were startled when Eliot slammed his fist against the wall.

"I'm gonna go pack so I can be ready to go. You all should do the same," he growled out in frustration as he stalked out the door.

Sophie went to follow him, but Nate stopped her. "Leave him alone for now." She nodded and went to sit beside Parker.

Twenty minutes later Hardison hit pay dirt. "Guys I got somethin'. A private jet left a small airfield 5 miles outside Boston twenty-five minutes ago. The manifest shows seven passengers."

"Where's it headin'?" Eliot asked as he walked back in.

"Amarillo."

"Okay, pack up. We're heading to Texas," Nate announced.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Once they were settled into the private plane Hardison had chartered for them two hours later, Sophie dozed off immediately while Nate sat silently, drinking what Eliot could swear was vodka. Hardison was typing on his laptop trying to keep himself busy as Parker searched the small plane from top to bottom.

Eliot couldn't relax. His mind was filled with thoughts on what Sarah was going through at that moment. He knew the older man would be treating Cam well, but Sarah was a different story. The idea of that man laying a hand on her made him want to do very violent things.

Once they landed, they made their way to the SUV that was waiting for them. Then headed to the hotel where Hardison had made their reservations.

"Okay, our first order of business is reconnaissance," Nate began in a tired voice.

"Nate we don't have time for this," Eliot growled out.

"We can't just go barging in, we don't know where Sarah is yet."

Eliot grudgingly agreed.

"Hardison, where are they?" Nate asked turning his attention to the hacker.

Hardison took a look at the tracker. "They're ten miles outside of town."

"Okay let's head out and see what we can find out," Nate ordered.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

It was six am when they made it to the property. The house was in an area of upper class homes and Rafael's was no exception. Eliot surveyed the two-story estate with adobe inspired architecture as he drove the SUV a couple of houses past it to park.

"Parker...Eliot…once Hardison patches into the security, you'll be placing bugs in the house," Nate said as they put their comms in.

Everyone nodded that they understood as Hardison got to work. After a few minutes, Hardison was ready.

"Old boy's paranoid for damn sure. I've got control of the ten cameras outside and the fifteen inside the house. The living room and kitchen are downstairs and the office is upstairs. That's where you guys will put these," he said as he handed them the bugs.

"Eliot? Hardison? Nate? Are you guys here yet?" they heard Sarah question through their earpieces.

Parker's eyes went wide. "Voices! Great I'm hearing voices!"

"Guys? Damn it you should…"

"We're here sweetheart," Eliot assured her in a relieved voice as he raised his eyebrow at Parker.

"Oh thank god. I was hopin' it wouldn't take you long to get here."

"You okay?" Eliot asked in a worried voice.

"Well it's not a four star hotel." Everyone chuckled. "But Rafael hasn't tried to bother me since I broke his damn nose."

"That's my girl," Eliot replied with a chuckle.

"Look, I don't have much time, someone's comin'. The trackin' device is on Cam. So you get him first. Understand? All I know about where I am is that it's below the house, some kind of basement. There's no windows and barely any air flow, so hurry will ya." Then the connection was lost.

"Plan's still the same everyone," Nate said softly as he rubbed his forehead. Everyone gave him a curious look. "What are you waiting for? Get going!" he snapped. Sophie gave him a worried look as Eliot and Parker headed out.

**XxxxxxxX**

Eliot easily maneuvered around the guards they came across. Once inside, it didn't take them long to get the sound set for the living room and kitchen. But when they tried for the stairs, they found them blocked by Rafael and one of his men. They headed outside to the back of the house and once Eliot boosted Parker up, she entered the second story office easily.

"Uh guys, you need to get out of there quick. Rafael is heading for his office and a guard is coming your way Eliot," Hardison told them.

Eliot barely had time to press against the house before the guard came around the corner. Fortunately the guard turned around and headed back the way he came.

He barely heard the words, "Head's up!" before Parker jumped out the window landing on him, knocking them both down.

"Damn it Parker, stop doin' that!" he snapped.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"There's somethin' wrong with you," he muttered with a shake of his head as he got up.

They got back to the SUV to find Nate and Hardison arguing. Something about the signal being jammed. Sophie was looking at Nate in concern.

"What's goin' on?" Eliot asked.

"Some kind of interference is blocking the signal. But as I was tryin' to tell Nate, if he would give me a damn minute, I'll fix it."

Eliot looked at Nate. He was wearing sunglasses now and looked worn out. He took off his sunglasses to rub his eyes and Eliot saw they were blood shot.

"Are you drunk?" Eliot asked in disbelief.

"We're not having this conversation," Nate responded tiredly.

"We're here to get Sarah and Cam back and you're drunk? Are you…."

"Damn it. Guys…Guys!" Hardison yelled, stopping their bickering. "I managed to get past the interference. It was just a matter of boosting the signal. But the cause of the interference…"

"Hardison! Get to the point!" Eliot barked.

Hardison gave him a dirty look. "The interference is coming from inside, someone's listening."

"Cops?" Sophie wondered out loud.

"No it's not a frequency they use. I don't know who's listening. But that doesn't matter because I know where Sarah is. Rafael and two of his men came out of a door near the kitchen. It leads down and there's no camera's. And we already know where Cam is, so it would just be a matter of looping the…."

"We're not going in now," Nate said.

"What?" everyone exclaimed.

"But Sarah and Cam…."

"When the hell did you make this decision," Eliot growled out.

"I don't have to run everything by you Eliot," Nate replied with a glare.

"When it has to do with Sarah and Cam, you sure as hell do," Eliot snapped.

"Let's head back to the hotel," Nate said ignoring Eliot as he turned to get back in the car.

Parker surprised the other three when she lunged at Nate with a murderous look on her face, but Eliot grabbed her around the waist stopping her.

"But they're still in there," she hissed to Eliot.

"Trust me Parker, I know," he responded giving Nate a hard glare.

**XxxxxxxX**

Nate was leaning against the bar, drinking from a coffee cup, when the others entered the room. Sophie sat on the couch with a concerned look on her face. Parker started angrily pacing, but Hardison pulled her down to sit next to him. Eliot leaned against the wall glaring at Nate.

"I don't understand," Parker began. "We knew where they were. Why couldn't we go in and get them?" she asked in frustration.

Hardison continued. "We could've been in and out quickly. The unknowns listening in make me nervous…" At this Eliot sent a glare his way that Hardison noticed. "BUT we still could've done it."

"What are you doing Nate?" Sophie asked quietly.

"We're going to take down Rafael," he responded simply. "If we don't he'll just continue to come after them."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Eliot snapped. "We can't run a con, he knows what we look like and we don't have time to call in help. We need to get them out before something bad happens. And we need you sober to do it," he finished angrily.

"This conversation again? Telling me I shouldn't drink?" Nate answered in a condescending tone.

Eliot shook his head. "Nah, I already told you what I thought about that. But you're putting Sarah and Cam in more danger. If you can't run this, I will."

Nate scoffed. "I've already told you what we're doing. Why don't you go find something to hit and let off some steam."

Before anyone could react, Eliot lunged across the room, grabbed Nate by the neck and pinned him against the wall. "Oh, I'm gonna punch somethin' all right," he growled out.

Sophie slowly approached and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Eliot?"

Taking a deep breath, he let Nate go and stepped back. Nate rubbed his neck looking at Eliot warily.

In a deathly quiet voice Eliot said, "Get your shit together Nate, or we'll do this without you." Then he turned and stalked out of the room.

With a look from Sophie, Hardison and Parker got up and quietly left the room, following Eliot.

* * *

**Isn't an angry Eliot just so damn sexy?**

**Remember the review rule!**

**=)**


	33. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Okay, so I didn't get as many reviews as normal last chapter, but many thanks to those who did! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Nate dropped down on the couch and Sophie took the seat next to him.

"Do you really think drinking is the best solution at the moment?"

"I'm not drunk Sophie."

"Nate…"

He handed her the coffee cup for her to discover it was only coffee.

"Then why…"

"I haven't slept. I'm a nervous wreck wondering what condition we're gonna find them in. When I lost Sam…I thought that was it…but then Sarah came to us with Cam and…I'm not saying he's a replacement…I just don't feel so bad when he's around. I don't know if I would make it through another loss like that."

Sophie put a hand under his chin and turned his face to hers. "We're not going to lose them. We have the best team in the world outside that door willing to do what you tell them to. But we need you for this because Sarah and Cam are depending on us."

He leaned over and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry, I'm just scared."

She stood up. "I'm not the one you need to apologize to," she said grabbing his hand.

They walked into the adjoining living room to find the others waiting. Eliot was pacing and Hardison had his arm around Parker on the couch. They turned their attention to him when he entered.

"I'm sorry," Nate began, looking at Eliot. "I'm not drunk, but you're right. Right now we should be concerned with getting Sarah and Cam out. We can figure the rest out later."

Eliot still looked angry, but he nodded.

"Alright," Nate said looking at Hardison. "What's the way in? We're getting them back."

"It's about time," the hacker said with a smile as Parker clapped excitedly.

**XxxxxxxX**

They made it back to Rafael's around 10 am. It didn't take long for Hardison to patch into the cameras and setup. They tried to get Sarah on the comm's but there was no answer, which had them a little worried.

Eliot and Parker made their way quietly across the property, surprisingly not coming across any guards. Parker picked the lock on one of the back doors after Hardison had bypassed the alarm and they slipped in.

"Okay guys, according to the tracker, Cam is in a room in the north wing on the second floor."

They crept by a couple of security guys in the kitchen and made their way to the stairs. When they reached the landing, they turned right, heading the direction Hardison had told them.

Halfway down the hallway, Eliot heard guard's voices heading from the opposite direction, so he grabbed Parker and pulled them into the nearest room. After they had passed, Parker and Eliot continued down the hall a little more quickly than before.

They turned to go down the next hall when they heard Cam's voice from behind one of the doors. "I want my mama!"

Eliot was down the hall and through the door in mere seconds. Cam was cowered in the corner crying with a larger man standing over him with his hand raised. Eliot saw the red handprint already forming on Cam's cheeks and that was all it took for the hitter to react.

The man turned around in surprise. "Who the hell are you?"

Eliot ignored the question. "You shouldn't have hit him."

"I don't know who you think…." Eliot interrupted him by punching him in the ribs, which made him fall.

"I'm the guy that just broke your rib," he answered with a sneer, then punched the man in the side of the head knocking him out.

Cameron threw himself at Eliot. "Daddy!"

Eliot was speechless for a moment before wrapping his arms around the little boy, holding him tight. "It's alright little man, I've gotcha, you're safe now."

"They've got mama, they won't let me see her," he sniffled, while clinging to Eliot's neck.

"I'm gonna find your mama now. But I need you to go with Aunt Parker. She's gonna take you to Nate and Sophie okay?"

"Okay, love you," he whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

Eliot's face softened into an expression Parker had never seen. "Love you too. Now go with Parker." He looked up at the thief with a serious face.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Take no chances, nothing crazy or stupid, just get him to Nate. Jeez Eliot, he's safe with me."

"I know Parker, I was just gonna tell you to be careful."

With a nod, she grabbed Cam's hand and left quickly.

**XxxxxxxX**

Eliot found the door easily enough and opened it quietly. He looked around to make sure no one was coming then made his way through it, to find a set of stairs leading down into a dimly lit hallway. Whereas Sarah had thought it was just a basement, it was actually a series of hallways and doors. To what, Eliot had no idea, but he wasn't concerned with that, only finding Sarah.

He came to a T-junction. The way ahead of him ended, so he turned left. The hallway he faced now only had three doors, so he started for the first one. Before he could open it, he heard Rafael screaming from a door across from him.

"My son should have done what I told him to do and made sure you knew your place."

He quietly made his way to the door and opened it a crack looking in. It was a large room that reminded him grimly of some of the places he had been held prisoner. There was a crude toilet against one wall and a twin mattress against another. And there was his girl standing in front of Rafael with a defiant look on her face snarling back at him.

"He didn't because we were partners. I was his equal, something you would never understand."

"Shut your mouth!" Rafael screamed slapping her in the face knocking her back. It was then that Eliot saw the handcuff around her wrist that led to a chain attached to the wall. "If he had done what I said, I wouldn't have had to kill him." Rafael sneered at her.

"What?" she exclaimed in disbelief as she faced him again.

"You really thought it was an accident? Please, he was weak, not worth being called my son. I couldn't have him raising my grandson to be like him. Cameron is the latest of the Ramirez legacy. He will be taught to be strong and he will know that women have their place."

In a tone of voice so cold it even surprised Eliot, she replied. "You son of a bitch. He was a better man than you could ever hope to be, and I'll be damned if you raise my son to be like you."

Rafael moved to slap her again, but she grabbed his arm, twisted it around using his own momentum and kicked him in the back knocking him down.

As Eliot watched with a smile of pride, he almost didn't dodge the punch sent his way. He turned away from the room hoping she'd be okay for a minute, to face the asshole that attacked him.

"You really don't wanna do this," he told the man.

The man chuckled. "What are you gonna do? There is only one of you and…" he paused as two other guys came up behind him. "Three of us."

Eliot lets a sinister grin creep on his face as he stares them down. "Have it your way then. C'mon," he growled.

The first guy came at him and Eliot shoved him out of the way, blocking two punches from the second guy and punching him in the chest. The third guy pulled a gun, but Eliot grabbed his arm, twisted it, making him drop it, then hit the guy in the throat. The first guy came back with a kick, but Eliot grabbed his foot, twisted it, and kicked him in the balls, then punched him in the head taking him down. He turned to finish the second guy, but the shock from a taser dropped him to his knees and a punch to the head knocked him out.

**XxxxxxxX**

As Eliot slowly came to, he could hear Sarah's voice calling out to him.

"Eliot? Please sweetheart, wake up. Eliot please," she pleaded in a pained voice.

He wanted to respond, to assure her, but his head was still fuzzy from the punch.

"…know what to do Nate. Don't you think I would if I could!" he heard her snap. "Cause I'm chained to a damn wall!"

"Sarah?" he managed to get out.

Sarah looked at him in relief. "Oh thank God. Yeah he's awake now Nate, hold on," she said into her comm. "Eliot? Baby can you move?" she asked.

"Yeah, workin' on it," he replied slowly. It wasn't until he tried to move his arms that he realized they were bound behind his back. "Damn it," he muttered.

He took in his surroundings and saw Sarah on the other side of the room. After slowly working his way into a sitting position, he used the leverage of the wall behind him to stand up. He made his way carefully over to Sarah and sat down next to her. "Hey beautiful," he said with a smirk.

Tears ran down her face as she wrapped her arms around him. "I was so scared. I had no idea what they did to you, I just saw them drag you in here unconscious."

"Gonna take more than a little shock and knock to the head to get rid of me sweetheart," he chuckled. "Could you get the pocket knife out of my boot?"

She nodded and had the knife out in seconds. Once he turned around she worked through the zip ties binding his wrists quickly.

"Sarah? What's going on?" she heard Nate ask in her ear.

"One sec Nate," she replied. She took the comm out and handed it to Eliot. "Alec said he lost the signal on yours."

Eliot took the comm and placed it in his ear. "Hey Nate."

"Glad you're okay," he heard the older man say. "What happened?"

"Minor setback, I'm fine," was Eliot's only reply.

"Okay," Nate replied in a tone that said he knew there was more. "Get Sarah and get out."

"These handcuffs won't remove themselves," he replied gruffly.

"Does she have a bobby pin?" Eliot heard Parker ask. He asked Sarah hopefully.

"I woulda been unchained by now, don't you think?" she asked dryly.

He shrugged in agreement. "Not happenin' Nate." They heard voices coming down the hallway. "Time for plan B," he told Sarah.

"What's plan B?" she asked curiously.

"I have no idea."

* * *

**AN: If some of you are losing interest, please tell me and I'll try to fix it. You all should know by now how much I love reviews. =)**


	34. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Eliot placed himself in front of Sarah as Rafael stormed through the door. Rafael walked forward a little, still keeping his distance, while the two armed men with him stayed at the door, their guns pointed at Sarah and Eliot.

"Where the hell is my grandson!" Rafael roared.

Sarah looked around Eliot with a satisfied smile. "Things not goin' your way Rafael?"

"Shut up you bitch!" he snarled. He glared at Eliot. "You will tell me where Cameron is!"

With a feral grin, Eliot replied, "Nah, I don't think I will."

Rafael made a gesture toward one of the men. The man stepped forward and trained his gun at Eliot's chest. "You will tell me. Otherwise he will shoot you."

Eliot let out a dark chuckle. "You think I'm gonna cave cause your boy is pointin' that pea shooter at me? If you shoot me, you still won't find out where he is."

Rafael made another motion and the man pointed the gun at Sarah's head instead. Eliot placed himself more firmly in front of her as his face was wiped of nothing but fury. "Do that and you'll be dead in three seconds," Eliot growled out.

Rafael laughed. "Not before my man shoots you," he promised.

"Trust me, I'll still have time to break your neck."

The look on Eliot's face must have convinced Rafael, because his eyes widened slightly and he backed his way to the door. "I'll find your team, and then I'll kill them. Once my grandson is back safe with me, I'll return. And then your little threats won't mean a thing to me," he finished as he gestured to the two men to follow him.

Once Rafael's footsteps faded, Sarah looked at Eliot with wide eyes. "They have to get Cam out of here now Eliot," she pleaded. He nodded and put his earbud back in.

"Nate?"

"Eliot! What's going on? Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine. You need to get out of here now. Rafael is going out to search for you. He knows you have Cam and he's prepared to kill you guys for him."

"What about you and Sarah?" he heard Sophie asked.

"We'll be fine for now. I'll contact you when we're out so you can come get us. Pack up at the hotel and move to another location, but stay close," Eliot finished.

"Be careful man," he heard Hardison say before he removed the earbud.

Eliot returned his attention to Sarah and saw she had settled onto the mattress and was looking at him with a strained smile. The corner of his mouth lifted as he walked over and sat down next to her. He wrapped his around her, pulling her closer and placed a kiss on her temple. "Come here often?"

She chuckled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I love you," she replied.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Three hours later Eliot was pacing, trying to figure out a way to get them out. Sarah had finally fallen into a restless sleep an hour ago, leaving Eliot to think.

The door was locked of course, and from the voices there was one man guarding the door and another that occasionally came to check up. There was a small vent in the ceiling, but not only was it too small to crawl through, there was no way to reach it. And then there was still the issue of getting the cuffs off Sarah.

"You're gonna have permanent lines between your eyes if you keep makin' that face," he heard Sarah say in amusement.

He turned around to see her standing up to stretch. "I was hopin' you'd sleep a little longer."

He was rewarded with a raised eyebrow. "Really? I'm surprised I slept at all. How long was I out?"

"About an hour," he answered as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Figure out plan B yet?" she asked hopefully.

"No," he admitted in frustration.

She pulled back to look at him. "Hey, don't worry. We'll figure something out."

After a moment of silence she spoke up. "How many are watchin' the door?"

"Just one guy. Another comes to check up every half-hour. He won't be back for twenty more minutes."

"Which guy is it? The one at the door," she asked curiously.

"Sounds like the younger one…why?" he asked cautiously.

"I think he has a sweet spot for me. Keeps sneakin' me water and food. Could be used in our favor," she replied mischievously.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"Help! Please is anyone out there! Oh God please help!" Sarah cried out desperately.

The door opened and sure enough the young man who had treated her well appeared.

"What happened?" he asked as he saw Eliot unconscious on the floor.

"I don't know!" Sarah cried. "I tried to call out to him, but he won't wake up! He just collapsed and I can't reach him cause of this damn chain. Please check and see if he's all right. Just check his pulse, please," she begged.

The young man looked at the expression on Sarah's face and pulling his gun, cautiously made his way over to Eliot. He tried nudging him with his foot, but there was no response. He looked closely at his chest to see if he was breathing, but couldn't see it moving. He then crouched down and slowly reached out to check his pulse.

Eliot's hand snapped up and grabbed his gun hand. The man's eyes widened as Eliot's eyes opened. "Hey," Eliot said, then punched him in the face knocking him out.

Eliot started searching the man's pockets. "You could give Sophie a run for her money on the actin' sweetheart."

"I could never do a full con with multiple identities like Sophie can," she replied sincerely.

"I don't know about that," he replied with a chuckle. "Here we are. Let's see if one of these work," he said as he brought over a small key ring.

The second key they tried opened the cuffs and Sarah rubbed her wrist, "Ah that feels better. Now can we get out of here please?" she said with a grin.

"Sounds good to me," he replied as he grabbed her hand and headed to the door. He put his earbud back in. "Nate? Hardison?"

"Hey man," Hardison answered. "You ready for the cavalry yet?"

"Yeah, meet us three houses down. Two of you stay there with Cam."

"On our way," Hardison replied.

They didn't get more than a few steps before stopping. Rafael and his two goons came through the door, the latter with their guns trained on Eliot.

"Oh I don't think you'll be leaving just yet," Rafael said with a cocky smile. "I have a friend coming to meet Sarah."

"I don't think so," Sarah replied.

"You don't have much say in the matter my dear. I've warned him that you're going to be a handful, but he says he likes the challenge. And with his success rate, he should have you trained properly in no time at all. Then I'm sure you'll make him a good amount of money with that body of yours."

"Like hell," Eliot growled. He lunged forward grabbing the gun hand of the man closest to him and punching him in the throat. He turned and landed a punch to Rafael face, breaking his nose. The click of a gun turned Eliot's attention to Sarah, who had a gun pressed to her temple by the second man.

The distraction proved effective as the first man hit Eliot on the back of the head with the butt of his gun, knocking him out.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Eliot came to slowly and tried to push himself up, but was pushed back down by a foot.

"I wouldn't suggest you try to move or my friend there will put a bullet in your skull," Rafael said from across the room.

Eliot looked up to see one of the guys from the hallway with a gun pointed at him. He looked over to see Sarah holding her ribs, looking at him with a worried expression. He winked at her and she sighed in relief.

"Well isn't this sweet," Rafael sneered. "I thought he was just your protector. But he's not is he? It's a shame neither of you will live long enough to enjoy a future together."

Eliot could hear Nate's voice over the Comm. "Hold on a little while longer Eliot, the police are on their way."

A couple of shots rang out from upstairs causing Rafael to look toward his two men near the door.

"Go check out what's going on while I finish up here." They nodded and left.

The odds had just gotten better in Eliot's opinion. Now he only had to deal with the guy standing over him.

Rafael looked at Sarah. "My friend will be disappointed that he didn't get to meet you. He had such plans for you. It would have been exciting to see you broken." Eliot growled, which made Rafael chuckle. "But things happen and now you can die knowing that you're son will be well taken care of."

With a move too quick to catch, she whipped her leg out in well placed kick to the groin, knocking him back. This gave Eliot the distraction he needed as he kicked the man above him in the kneecap causing him to drop the gun. The man started to get back up, but Eliot landed a well-placed punch to the side of his head knocking him out.

"You bitch!" Rafael snarled, standing back up pulling a gun from the back of his waistband. "Say hello to my son."

Eliot grabbed Rafael's arm just as he fired, causing the shot to jerk to the side. Eliot twisted his arm disarming him and unloaded the gun throwing it to the ground.

"I believe I owe you some broken bones," Eliot said with a feral grin.

Rafael went in for a punch, but Eliot blocked it easily and punched him in the chest. "You're gonna have to do better than that," he taunted.

Rafael came at him again, but Eliot twisted around him and kicked him in the back of the knees. "You should have left them alone."

He took a split second to look over at Sarah, only to see her lying on the ground not moving. When he saw the blood spreading on her shirt, he let out a growl of rage and lost control.

* * *

**Love you guys!**

**More reviews means faster updates.**

**=)**


	35. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Okay all, the whoopin' you all have been waitin for!**

**And to Pat Wickizer, since I can't reply to your review, I loved your nickname for Rafael….."assbutt"…lol.

* * *

**

The control that Eliot always fought so hard to reign in, was gone. He had found someone that accepted him and loved him as is and she was taken from him.

The punch he landed on Rafael's face was brutal and a crack could be heard. Rafael screamed in pain as he held his broken jaw. Eliot's next blows were to his ribs, breaking at least 2 on one side and 3 on the other. By this time, Rafael was using the wall for support, not even trying to fight back anymore, and just trying to get away from the man in front of him. Eliot landed blow after blow to the older man; not caring how much damage was done. A brutal kick to Rafael's kneecap knocked him to the ground as the sound of it being broke could be heard.

Rafael was dragging himself to the door trying to escape as Eliot towered over him and flipped him around. The older man's breathing was on the verge of hyperventilating as he looked into Eliot's eyes. At the look of pure unadulterated rage on the hitter's face, he realized that he had pushed the younger man too far. He resembled a wild animal with his wide eyes and the snarl that graced his handsome face.

Eliot grabbed Rafael's throat and started applying pressure, pushing the man into the cement floor as he began to choke the life out of him. Rafael desperately tried to pry the hands away from his throat, but had no success as he began to feel light headed.

"Eliot?" whispered a pained voice.

But Eliot heard nothing as he continued to choke Rafael to death.

Sarah managed to pull herself into a sitting position as she called out to Eliot. He had once told her that he had to keep in constant control and that he could easily lose himself if pushed too far. And as she watched Eliot with concerned eyes, she understood what Sophie had meant about how it seemed he was trying to keep something caged from getting out.

Slowly, she started to painfully crawl towards him as she kept one arm around her ribs. "Eliot!" she tried again. When she reached him, she slowly reached a shaky hand to run through his hair. "Come back to me cowboy, this is not who you are," she said lovingly.

It was like he had been dowsed with cold water. He looked down and saw what he was doing and then looked at Sarah just as she started to pass out.

He jumped over Rafael's prone form and pulled her into his arms. "Sarah?"

Her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. "Hardison! Nate!" he called desperately over the comms.

"What's wrong? Nate asked in a worried voice.

"Get an ambulance here now! It's Sarah, she's been shot."

"Oh dear God," he heard Sophie whisper.

"We just pulled up. The police are making their way through the house now man," Hardison said. "The ambulance hasn't arrived yet."

"Well get them here!" he yelled into the earpiece. He turned his attention back to Sarah. "Sarah! Stay with me sweetheart. Open those beautiful eyes of yours. Cam needs you...I need you damn it..." he whispered brokenly as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Jeez, you didn't think you lost me that easily did ya," she replied weakly.

"He pulled away in surprise to look into her eyes. "You scared me there for a minute."

"It's just a few bruises, a bullet graze…and most liked a few broken ribs," she said with a strained smile as she raised her hand to his face. "I'll be fine."

"God I love you," he said softly.

"The feelin's mutual I assure you," she replied with a smile.

"How sweet," a voice sneered.

They turned their heads toward the voice. Rafael was holding himself up against the wall and had his gun pointed at them. He was battered, bloody, and clearly in pain, but the look of hatred on his face was unmistakable.

"I might not have gotten Cameron, but at least I get to kill you both."

Eliot looked at him with a look of hatred and growled out, "Not today you don't."

"Police! Drop your weapon and turn around slowly with your hands up!" a voice demanded from the doorway.

Rafael was so surprised that he turned quickly, his gun still raised. The officer fired two shots in his chest and Rafael dropped.

Sarah turned her face into Eliot's chest and let a sob escape. "It's over sweetheart, he's gone. He can't hurt you and Cam anymore," he whispered as he held her close.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Sarah assured Eliot that she could make it outside with his help. So against his better judgment, he led her slowly out of the house with an arm around her waist, supporting her.

"Mama!" Cameron screamed as he ran towards her crying.

With Eliot's help, she slowly lowered to her knees just in time to catch him with a hiss of pain.

Eliot sent a look to Hardison. "Thought I said to leave two of you guys with him."

Hardison snorted. "Yeah okay. Not only did everyone refuse to stay behind demanding to be here, but Cam also threatened to run away if we didn't take him with us."

Eliot looked down at Sarah and Cam as they hugged. "Oh baby, I'm so happy you're okay," she sobbed out while peppering him with kisses.

Cam sniffled a little and then replied excitedly, "Yeah, daddy rescued me and beat the bad man up. He was like a superhero!"

"Daddy?" she asked looking up at Eliot, who just shrugged with a smile.

"Is that okay? Can I call him that? I know he's not my real daddy, but he takes care of me like daddy used to and he loves you and me..." he trailed off looking unsure.

Sarah pulled him to her. "It's okay honey, I don't think Eliot minds," she said as she stood back up with Eliot's help and leaned heavily against him.

Sophie smiled at the scene as Nate looked over at Hardison. "Are you crying?" he asked with a smirk.

Hardison wiped his eyes quickly. "What? Nah man, it's the dry air," he said while waving the air around him.

Parker let out a giggle and leaned against him.

Sarah's breathing became more ragged and everyone looked at her in concern.

"Sarah? What's wrong?" Eliot asked in worried tone.

"It wasn't just a bullet graze," she whispered before she went limp in his arms.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

They could hear the ambulance coming up the drive. "Parker! Get the emts over here now!" Nate ordered. "Hardison, I need Sarah established as Eliot's wife by the time we get to the hospital!"

Hardison nodded and went to work on his laptop.

"Damn it!" Eliot snapped as he pulled her shirt up. The gunshot wound was definitely not a graze.

Sophie knelt down next to him and saw the wound. "Dear lord," she whispered with a hand to her mouth.

Parker came back with the emts in tow. "Is…is she…"

Eliot snapped his gaze to hers, "No!"

"Sir, we need you to move back so we can help her," one of the emts said.

Eliot reluctantly moved back as Nate put a hand on his shoulder for comfort. Cam started crying, causing the hitter to pick him up and hold him tightly.

"Is mama gonna be okay?" he asked in a scared voice.

Sophie smiled at him. "Oh course she will sweetie. She'll be fine after the doctor's take a look at her," she reassured him.

Eliot glanced at Sophie with a look that told her he hoped she was right.

One of the emts worked to stop the bleeding while the other intubated her. After he finished, he started to assist her breathing with a valve mask, while the other applied an IV of saline. Once they had carefully loaded her into the ambulance, the driver turned to them.

"We'll be taking her to Northwest Texas. Anyone riding with her?"

"I am," Eliot stated quickly.

"Are you family?" the man asked.

"I'm her husband."

"Okay, but the little boy can't come," he replied before getting behind the wheel.

"But I wanna go with you," Cam said in a pleading voice.

Eliot looked down at him and smiled. "You're just gonna have to ride with Uncle Nate and Aunt Sophie," he said softly. "I'll be there waitin' when you get there. Promise."

Cam sniffled and nodded his head as Sophie reached out to take him. The hitter jogged over to the ambulance and jumped in the back, taking a seat next to Sarah.

After the ambulance drove off, the others got in the SUV and headed to the hospital as quickly as possible.

The emt watching Sarah attached her to a monitor to watch her heart rate and blood pressure. Her skin had taken on a deathly pale hue that scared Eliot, but he kept a tight hold on her hand while the other brushed over her hair.

"You'll be fine darlin'. The doctor's will fix you up and then you can open those beautiful eyes of yours again," he whispered lovingly.

Twenty minutes later they were rushing her stretcher through the ER doors, Eliot beside her the entire time.

The emt spoke quickly to the doctor. "Blood pressure is 80/50, O2 levels are at 84%. Gunshot wound in her side, we stopped the bleeding temporarily, but it looks like it punctured her lung."

Eliot's eyes widened at hearing that. They pushed her through the doors to surgery and a nurse stopped Eliot from following. "Sorry sir, you'll have to stay out here," she said sympathetically.

He nodded and walked over to the waiting area taking a seat. He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and held his head. "Please let her be okay," he murmured desperately.

The rest of the group found him like that when they rushed through the doors five minutes later.

Sophie sat next to him and started rubbing his arm as Cam crawled up in his lap.

"How bad is she man?" Hardison asked in a somber voice.

Eliot looked down at Cam and then back to Hardison shaking his head. The hacker understood. He didn't want Cam to hear.

Nate sat next to Sophie pulling her into his arms as Parker leaned into Hardison with a look of fear on her face.

All they could do now was wait.

* * *

**Love you guys. Remember reviews make me happy!**


	36. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Leverage is NOT mine…"sigh".

* * *

**

Six hours later Eliot jumped up when a doctor walked out of the operating room and came toward him.

He woke everyone up except for Cam who was sleeping on the couch.

"Are you here for Sarah Spencer?" the doctor asked.

Nate answered. "We're her family."

"I'm Doctor Henricks. I performed the surgery."

"How is she?" Eliot asked.

"She lost a lot of blood due to the gun shot, so we gave her a transfusion and closed up the wound. She has three cracked ribs on her right side, but with proper care, they will heal." He paused for a moment. "The gunshot however, lacerated the outer wall of the pleural cavity which surrounds the lungs."

Reactions ranged from shocked to scared at the news. Eliot felt like he had been punched.

"Will she be okay?" Eliot asked hoarsely.

"We stitched up the laceration and inserted a oxygen tube until her oxygen levels are a little higher, but she is stable and breathing on her own," he replied with a small smile. "She will have to stay here for at least a week to make sure she doesn't contract an infection, but she should make a full recovery."

Everyone let out breaths they didn't know they had been holding.

"Can I see her?" Eliot asked.

"Of course, she's in room 24. She's sleeping right now due to the anesthesia, but you can all sit with her. Visiting hours end in a couple of hours so…."

Eliot's face became angry. "If you think I'm gonna leave…." he started to say with a step forward.

A fearful look appeared on the doctor's face as he took a step back. Nate placed a hand on Eliot's shoulder. "I apologize doctor. It's been a very emotional day."

"I understand," Dr. Henricks replied, giving Eliot one last wary look before turning and walking away quickly.

Eliot looked over at Cam for a moment and Hardison caught it. "Go on man. We've got the little guy," he assured him.

Eliot nodded and quickly made his way to Sarah's room. When he reached it, he entered silently and stood there for a moment taking a good look at his girl. Her skin was still pale, but looked much healthier. An IV of antibiotics ran into her arm and an oxygen tube was in her nose. A monitor showed her heart rate, blood pressure and O2 levels.

He made his way to her bedside, sat down and took her hand in his, wishing more than anything that Rafael was still alive so he could beat him again.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered softly. "I know you're sleepin', but I wanted you to know I was here," he said kissing her hand gently.

The door to her room opened quietly as the others filed in, taking up positions around the bed. Cam stood close to Eliot with tears in his eyes.

"Is she gonna be all right daddy?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"She'll be fine," he assured the little boy. "The doctor fixed her up and now all she needs is rest," he concluded pulling the little boy into a hug.

"It's nice that she has a private room," Sophie remarked.

"I woulda made sure she did if she didn't," Eliot replied seriously.

When the nurse came in to inform them that visiting hours were over, Eliot's anger returned.

"I already said I'm not leavin'."

"Sir, I apologize but…."

Eliot gave her a look that could melt steel.

"Not…gonna…happen," he stated in a low voice.

Nate went to step in, but Sophie beat him to it. "I'll take care of it," she whispered, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

In true Sophie fashion, with a smile and gentle words to the administrator in charge, along with a generous donation to the hospital, Eliot was allowed to stay overnight as long as Sarah's condition remained stable.

Cam made it clear very quickly that he did not want to leave.

"But what if she wakes up and I'm not here?"

"Then we'll bring you right back," Sophie told him.

"You promise you'll call if mama wakes up?" he asked Eliot.

"Promise," Eliot responded seriously.

The little boy finally calmed down, and with some help from Eliot, leaned over to kiss Sarah on the cheek. "Love you mama."

Sophie leaned over to kiss her on the forehead. "We'll be back tomorrow darling."

Hardison reached out to take her hand in his and kissed it. "I'll kill a couple of alliance for you. See you tomorrow."

Parker walked up to her looking confused. "What do I say?" she asked Hardison.

"Anything you want, she'll hear you," Hardison told her.

She took Sarah's hand awkwardly. "Get better okay? Besides Alec, you're the only one who gets me I think."

Hardison smiled at her proudly and led her out of the room.

Nate was the only one left. "I'm sorry. Maybe if we had gone in sooner…"

"Don't," Eliot told him.

Nate nodded and looked down at Sarah. He reached out to run his hand over her hair. "Please get better, you belong in this dysfunctional family of ours."

He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead and with a nod to Eliot, he left.

Over the next few hours Eliot only left Sarah's side to go to the restroom. The nurse came in a couple of times to check her stats, and assured him each time that she was doing well. When he started to doze off, he took her hand in his and laid his head on her mattress falling asleep.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Eliot woke up feeling someone's hand running through his hair. He looked up and saw Sarah smiling at him. "Hey handsome," she murmured.

He smiled and raised her hand to his lips for a kiss. "Hey yourself, beautiful."

She let out a weak chuckle. "I doubt I look good at the moment."

"You could wear a potato sack and still look beautiful," he responded with a grin.

"What time is it?" she asked.

He looked at his watch. "It's three am now, you were out of surgery around six. The others were here until visiting hours were over at eight."

"How are you still here then?" she asked curiously.

"You mean besides the fact that I told them I wasn't leavin'? That would be Sophie's charm and a sizable donation I believe."

She weakly raised her hand to his cheek and he leaned into it. "I'm glad you're here," she admitted. She looked at the monitors to see what her stats were. "How bad was I?" she asked in a serious tone.

Eliot relayed everything the emts had done and what the doctor had told them.

"Woulda been a lot worse if you hadn't knocked the gun off aim," she concluded.

"It was still too close," Eliot replied gruffly.

"I'll be fine. I told you it would take more than this to get rid of me and I meant it."

"Good, I plan to keep you around for a long time," he admitted with a wink.

"Sounds good to me," she answered with a yawn.

"Go back to sleep sweetheart, you need your rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Okay. Try and get some sleep yourself please," she requested sleepily.

"I promise, now sleep. Love you."

"Love you too," she answered as she drifted off to sleep.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Sarah woke up to the sound of voices speaking quietly. She opened her eyes slowly to see her family standing or sitting in various places around the room. But the sight of her little boy sitting on Eliot's lap brought a smile to her face.

"Mornin' my little dragon."

All eyes turned towards her as Cam's voice rang out. "Mama!"

He tried to climb on the bed, but was nervous about all the wires. With a look from Sarah, Eliot helped him carefully on the bed and he curled into her side hugging her gently.

"They wouldn't let me stay here with you mama," he complained. "I was scared," he admitted.

She kissed him on the head and pulled him as close as her ribs would allow. "Well as you can see, I'm just fine," she answered with a smile. "I see you're all cleaned up," she said taking in the fresh set of clothes he was wearing.

"Aunt Sophie packed some of our things when they came to rescue us," he replied happily, snuggling against her.

The room fell into comfortable conversation for the next hour. Around ten am a nurse entered the room. "Good morning Mrs. Spencer." At that Sarah looked over at Eliot and he shrugged. "My name is Krista. You seem to be doing much better today," she acknowledged with a smile.

"Yeah, it's amazing what a good night's sleep can do," Sarah replied with a smile.

"Very true," Krista responded with a smile. "I hate to break up the visit, but I need everyone to leave temporarily while I check your injuries."

"Can my husband stay?" Sarah asked, stressing the word husband with a grin at Eliot.

"Of course."

After everyone left, she set to work on checking Sarah over. She removed the bandages across her ribs gently to get to the gauze over her gunshot wound. She cleaned it gently and applied fresh gauze, and then re wrapped her ribs tightly. She took Sarah's temperature then turned to get the readout from the monitors.

Krista turned back to them with a smile. "Okay, I'm done for now. You're attending will be in shortly to talk to you. I'll be back later this afternoon to apply fresh gauze."

Eliot settled back into the chair next to her and took her hand as the others filtered back in. Five minutes later a woman in her forties, wearing a doctor's coat walked in.

"Good morning Mrs. Spencer, I'm Dr. Laurie. I would like to check your breathing."

She walked over to Sarah's bedside and leaned over removing the oxygen tube from her nose. She removed the stethoscope from around her neck and placed it on Sarah's chest. "I need you to breathe as deep as you can very slowly."

Sarah did so while the doctor listened to different spots. Eliot knew how much it hurt to be breathing so deeply, so he squeezed her hand. When the doctor was finished she stepped back and wrote on her clipboard.

"Your oxygen level and blood pressure are normal. The wound shows no signs of infection and your lungs sound clear. We'll schedule you for x-rays tomorrow to make sure there's no further concerns. But I think you're going to be just fine."

Everyone smiled in relief at the news.

* * *

**Okay so my birthday was yesterday and I think it would be an awesome present from all my readers to get lots of reviews!**

**=)**


	37. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Sorry for the late update. I was rushing around tryin to get things done for halloween. =/

* * *

**

"What was goin' on last night with the gunfire and police?" Sarah asked the group curiously after the doctor left.

"Apparently," Nate began. "Another group of armed men showed up and started taking out Rafael's men. Not sure why, but shortly after, the police got an anonymous tip that there were several shots heard fired."

"I wonder how that happened," Sarah chuckled, looking at Hardison.

"It remains a mystery," Eliot replied sarcastically, giving her hand a kiss.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

X-rays taken the next day showed that Sarah's lungs were fine and if she followed the doctor's orders, would heal with no lasting damage. She still had to stay in the hospital for a few more days though, so the team came up with a routine so she would have constant company during the day.

"Eliot, go," she stated yet again in a firm voice. "You can't stay here 24/7. Go get something to eat, take a shower, rest, workout, whatever. I'll be fine. Alec will keep me company."

Eliot raised his eyebrow looking over at Hardison and then back at her as if to say that was the problem. Hardison caught the look.

"Hey! I'm insulted. She'll be just fine with me. We're gonna get some horde violence goin' on," he smiled gesturing to the laptops he was setting up.

"How are you even getting a good enough signal in here?" Eliot asked in disbelief.

Hardison gave Eliot his own raised eyebrow look.

"Never mind, don't wanna know." He looked down at Sarah, "I won't be gone long," he promised.

She smiled at him. "I'll see you tonight for dinner."

He gave her a lingering kiss before walking out.

"Okay mama. You ready to kick some alliance butt?" Hardison asked with a smile as he rolled over the bed table that held her laptop.

"Bring it," she replied with a smile.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

The next two days continued the same way. If she wasn't playing WOW with Hardison, she was talkin with Sophie or watching TV with Cam and Parker. Eliot always stayed the night, but then she would kick him out a few hours during the day to get fresh air or spend time with Cam. She wondered why she hadn't seen Nate, but figured she'd find out later.

"Mama, he was awesome! All those games that you say you can't win? He beat 'em and won me some stuffed animals!" Cam exclaimed excitedly, talking about the carnival Eliot had taken him to.

"Did he now?" she replied with an amused chuckle.

Sarah spent the next few hours smiling happily as she watched Cam and Parker talk excitedly about the cartoons they watched. At some point Krista came in and removed the IV stating it wasn't needed anymore.

When Eliot came in that evening, he noticed that Sarah looked uncomfortable. When the team left after dinner and Cam's bedtime story, he brought it up.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?" she answered in confusion.

"Something's botherin' you."

She sighed, "I wanna take a shower really bad. I haven't had a proper one since I got here. My hair itches and it needs a good scrub."

He nodded. "Be right back," he said and disappeared out the door.

He was back a moment later, a nurse in tow.

"Evening Sarah," the nurse said with a smile.

"Hi Marta."

"Eliot says that you would like to take a shower," she said looking at him with a bashful smile. Sarah saw this and shook her head.

"Yes please. I think if I have help and sit in the shower, I'll be fine."

"Okay, let me take the wires for the monitors off and place a waterproof bandage over your stitches, then you can."

"I'll set up the chair in the shower, do you need help?" Marta asked as she finished applying the bandage.

"Nah, I got her covered," Eliot replied with a grin.

The poor girl turned a nice shade of pink and hurried off to the bathroom. Sarah chuckled and shook her head again.

"What?" Eliot asked innocently.

"Don't what me mister. All the nurses on this floor are wrapped around your finger," she said laughing. "I know for a fact that they don't need to check on me as often as they do," she finished with a chuckle.

"Too bad for them I'm taken," he answered playfully kissing her nose.

Marta came out of the bathroom. "If you need any pain medication, let me know. I'll be back later to re-wrap your ribs before you sleep."

After she left, Eliot turned to Sarah. "Come on sweetheart, let's get you clean."

He wrapped his arm under her shoulders, then slowly helped her stand up. She sucked in a breath at the pain, but that just made it worse.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought," she hissed through gritted teeth.

"No it won't," he answered as he put his other arm under her knees and gently lifted her up into his arms.

Once in the bathroom, he started the water while she removed the hospital gown. Slowly, she lowered herself onto the seat right under the spray of hot water. The shower wasn't big enough for the both of them, so he stood outside of it with the door open to help her.

"Oh God this feels so good," she moaned as the water poured over her.

Eliot's pants tightened as the sound escaped her mouth, but knowing it wasn't the time, poured shampoo into his hand and started to massage it into her hair.

"You did this for me once, figured I'd return the favor," he said with a grin as she all but purred in pleasure.

After finishing her hair, he proceeded to wash every inch of her and by the time he was finished, she was completely relaxed and content. Once he had helped her dry off and brushed her hair; much to her delight, he surprised her with a nightgown that was a favorite of hers.

"Sophie thought you might be more comfortable if you had your own clothes," Eliot said answering her questioning look.

"I'll have to thank her," she responded as Eliot helped her put it on.

He carried her back to the bed and helped her get as comfortable as possible.

"You're spoilin' me," she smiled with a sleepy yawn.

"That's the plan," he responded with a cheeky grin, then leaned over for a kiss.

He had planned for it to be quick but it wasn't. He could have lost her. She felt it as well, realizing how close she had come to leaving him and Cameron behind. She slowly raised her hand to the back of his neck to pull him closer, deepening the kiss. He braced himself on the side of the bed with his hand as they poured all the relief and love they felt into the kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt," choked out an embarrassed voice.

Sarah and Eliot broke apart to see Marta standing at the door with fresh bandages.

"Don't worry about it," Sarah assured her as Eliot chuckled softly.

Marta redressed her stitches and re wrapped her ribs quickly and gently. She attached the leads for the monitor and turned to leave.

"Doctor Laurie will be in to see you in the morning. Have a good night," she said with a smile before she left.

"Will you read to me?" Sarah asked.

"Sure," he replied with a smile.

He grabbed a book he had brought earlier, settled into the chair next to the bed and began to read.

Sarah was asleep before he finished the page.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Eliot woke up a few hours later to shuffling. Whoever it was, they were trying to be quiet, so he knew it wasn't the nurse. Opening his eyes slowly to let them adjust to the dim light from the hallway, he saw two people, one clearly smaller than the other…he also recognized them.

"What the hell Parker?" he hissed angrily as she closed the door to the room.

"It's not her fault daddy, I wanted mama," Cam answered guiltily from her side.

Eliot sighed and helped him up to lay beside his mom then looked at Parker. "You…me…hallway…now," he said as he walked out leaving the door partly open.

Sarah woke up to her son trying to get comfortable next to her. "Baby?" she whispered groggily. "What are you doin' here?"

"I had a nightmare," he admitted. "Aunt Parker snuck me in here."

She had wondered when all of this would finally show signs of affecting him. "What was the nightmare about?"

"That grandpa took us again and I never saw you again," he sniffed against her.

"But you know that can't happen right? Grandpa's gone."

"I know," he replied in a small voice.

She pulled him closer and covered him with the sheet as Eliot and Parker walked back in. She could tell Eliot was upset. Parker looked exasperated.

"It's okay Parker. I understand why you brought him," Sarah said softly. "Though maybe next time instead of breakin' and enterin', a phone call might work?" Sarah finished with a smile.

Parker smiled and nodded, then left. Eliot leaned over to kiss them both and went to lay back down on the couch grumbling faintly about reckless thieves.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

When Sarah woke up, she was surprised to see Nate sitting in the bedside chair, reading a newspaper and sipping coffee.

"Mornin' Nate," she said groggily as she pushed the button on the bed to bring it to a reclining position.

"Good morning Sarah," he responded with a faint smile as he set the newspaper down.

"Where's Eliot and Cam?"

"I told them I'd watch over you while they went out for breakfast. I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I'm afraid my bad judgment lead you to being here."

"What are you talkin' about Nate?" she asked confused.

He told her how he had postponed her rescue in the hopes of taking Rafael down as well. He also told her what had happened in the hotel room afterward.

"Nate…there's no way you can know what might or might not of happened if you came sooner." He tried to speak but she held up her hand. "The point is that you came for us."

"I was still a jackass," he finished apologetically.

She reached out her hand and he took it in his, squeezing it affectionately.

"I still mean what I said when I first met you. I respect you Nate. And I'm happy you consider me part of your family because Cam and I feel the same way about you guys."

* * *

**I was a little tired when I edited this, but I was determined since I made you guys wait an extra day. So if it seems a little sloppy, I'm sorry. Remember to review. =)**


	38. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**As always, I own nothing, but the plot, Sarah, & Cam.

* * *

**

Three days later, Eliot and Cam walked in to find Nate and Sarah playing chess and Sophie on the couch reading a magazine.

"Checkmate," Nate said with a smile.

"Damn it," Sarah exclaimed with a smile. "Okay two losses in a row is all a girl can take," she said as Nate chuckled. She looked up and saw her two boys. "Hey guys!"

"Hi mama," Cam said happily as he carefully crawled on the bed with a little help from Nate and hugged Sarah gently. "Daddy took me to Denny's and got me chocolate chip pancakes with lots of whip cream on them," he told her smiling.

She was happy that Cam seemed to be getting over the ordeal. They had only had one other incident where Parker brought him to the hospital in the middle of the night due to nightmares.

"He did, did he?" she asked with smirk on her face.

"Traitor," Eliot growled out playfully, causing Cam to giggle.

Doctor Laurie came in an hour later to check Sarah's heart rate, blood pressure, and breathing. She checked her stitches and re-covered them with a smile. "Well I am pleased to tell you that I am releasing you."

"Really?" Sarah asked hopefully.

"Yes really," the doctor chuckled. "Your stats are normal, the stitches are healing nicely, and your breathing sounds very good. I'm going write you a prescription for pain medication, but for the next two weeks you need to rest as much as possible. After that you can slowly start advancing your activity level. The stitches will fall out naturally."

"Thanks doctor," Eliot said with a nod.

"I'll go start your paperwork so you can get out of here," she said as she walked out.

Sophie smiled and looked at Cam. "Sweetie how about you and I take Uncle Nate to get the car?"

Cam nodded excitedly and kissed Sarah on the cheek before grabbing Sophie and Nate's hands leading them out the door.

"How about we get you dressed sweetheart?"

"Never thought I'd hear those words come outta your mouth," she laughed.

Eliot tightly wrapped her ribs for the drive ahead then helped her into a pair of jeans and a loose shirt. He retrieved a pair of sandals from the bag Sophie had brought and leaned down to put them on her. When he came back up, he took her face in his hands and brought her lips to his. She moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss and raised her arms to bury them in his hair. The hiss that escaped her mouth made him pull back quickly.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just forgot I can't raise my arms that fast," she chuckled.

She was sitting on the bed watching Eliot pack everything up when Hardison and Parker walked in.

"What's goin' on guys?" Hardison asked.

"I'm bustin' outta this joint," Sarah replied with a smile.

"Busting out? But you're in a hospital you don't have to…." Parker trailed off as she caught the looks on their faces. "Oh you don't mean it literally. Ha!" she exclaimed with a smile.

Eliot gave her the look he usually gave her and continued to pack up. Hardison shook his head, kissed her on the temple and went to pack up the electronics.

A moment later they realized Parker wasn't in the room. Just as Hardison went to find her, she came out of the bathroom with her arms full.

She brought out a bag no one had seen her bring in and started loading it up with little soaps and shampoos from the bathroom. A couple of towels and washcloths followed. They were further surprised when she started stuffing first aid supplies in as well.

She looked up as she finished zipping the bag and saw their faces. "What? Don't people usually take things from hospital rooms?" she asked confused. Hardison and Sarah laughed.

Eliot said, "There really is somethin' wrong with you."

Sarah gave him a stern look. "No there's not." She turned to Parker. "Yes, people sometimes take little things like the shampoos and soaps. The medical supplies? Not so much. But with this group, I see your point," she finished with a smile.

A big smile lit up Parker's face and she bounded forward wrapping her arms around Sarah's neck. "I'm glad you're not dead," she said sincerely.

Eliot and Hardison looked shocked at the display of affection, but Sarah just hugged her back. Sophie, Nate and Cam came back at that moment, which resulted in the two adults looking shocked as well.

Parker pulled back suddenly aware of everyone staring at her. "What?"

Doctor Laurie walked back in with Sarah's discharge papers. "I just need you to sign these and you're free."

Sarah did so quickly and handed them back. "Okay, here are your copies and here is the prescription for the pain medication."

"Thank you," Sarah replied with a smile.

The doctor shook her hand. "Take care of yourself." She turned to the rest of the group. "Make sure she takes it easy."

"Count on it," Eliot replied as she walked out the door.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

As soon as they made it back to the hotel room, Eliot helped Sarah onto the couch and then sat next to her, pulling Cam up on his lap.

"How soon can we go home?" she asked Elliot.

He loved hearing her call his place home. "Do you wanna rest before we go?" he asked.

"Not really. I've been stuck in a hospital bed for nearly a week. The sooner we can leave the better."

Hardison made arrangements for seven first class tickets on the next flight out to Boston, leaving at six p.m. Since they had some time, they decided to order room service. Once the food arrived, they ate, talking about everything and anything, just enjoying each others company.

Once finished, they talked comfortably for another half an hour before preparing to leave for the airport. But as they started to walk out the door, Sarah's cell phone rang. Everyone paused immediately as she cautiously answered it.

"Hello?…Yes it is…Who is this?"

Eliot shot a look at Hardison who opened his laptop and started typing. He turned back to listen to the conversation Sarah was having.

"Yes I am…Are you serious?…Yes…Yes that's fine…Goodbye."

Sarah looked shocked as she hung up.

"Who was it?" Eliot asked.

"Alejandro Vasquez," she replied distractedly.

"Who's Alejandro Vasquez?" Parker asked confused.

Hardison answered, "According to the trace, the call was made from the law office of a Alejandro Vasquez."

Eliot was still looking at Sarah's shocked face. "Sweetheart, why's a lawyer contacting you?"

"He's Rafael's estate lawyer," she looked up at him. "According to him, Rafael left it all to Cam."

"Left all of what?" Sophie wondered aloud.

"His business, insurance, everything. And has his guardian, it passes to me until he is of age. I have to go sign the papers in the morning," she finished.

Nate looked at the hacker. "Hardison, reschedule our flight for tomorrow afternoon."

The next few hours were spent watching TV or talking. Cam went to bed around nine p.m., leaving the adults to themselves. After some discussion, they decided that Eliot and Nate would go with Sarah tomorrow just in case there was anything off about the situation.

When the pain in Sarah's ribs became uncomfortable around ten p.m., Eliot offered to go pick up her prescription. When he came back, the only one left in the living area was Nate, who was drinking from a coffee cup. He sent a questioning look to Nate who nodded towards one of the bedrooms.

When he walked into the bedroom he saw Cam on one of the queen size beds and Sarah on the other. She was propped in a slightly elevated position and was reading. "Hey handsome," she said sleepily.

"Hey yourself," he replied. "Here's the medicine, I'll be back in a minute."

He grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom as she took the pills. When he returned, he was wearing pajama bottoms and a tank. He slid into the bed carefully, joining her.

"Why aren't you asleep yet?" he asked.

"I was waitin' for you. I tend to sleep a little better," she replied with a guilty smile.

He pulled her to his side and kissed her on the head. "Well I'm here now. Get some rest, we have an early day tomorrow."

**XxxxxxxxxX**

When she, Nate and Eliot entered the offices of Alejandro Vasquez, they were greeted by a friendly receptionist that told them Mr. Vasquez would be with them shortly.

Five minutes later a Hispanic man in his early fifties with gray hair, walked into the waiting area. He looked over at Sarah and approached her with a somber expression on his face.

"Mrs. Ramirez?"

"Yes."

"If you would follow me into my office please."

She, Eliot and Nate got up and followed him in, sitting in the plush chairs around his desk.

"Let me start by saying that I am very sorry for your loss Mrs. Ramirez. Rafael Ramirez was a good man."

Nate's eyebrow shot up and Eliot had to fight back a snort as he glanced over at Sarah.

"Thank you Mr. Vasquez," she replied with what Eliot could only describe as a poker face. "You said you had some papers for me to sign?"

"Yes. Mostly they are to transfer everything into Cameron's name with you as the trustee until he reaches the age of 25."

"What exactly is he inheriting?"

The lawyer looked at the papers. "The properties in New York, London, Colorado and here in Amarillo. You can keep them or liquidate them; they are valued at around 5.2 million. Mr. Ramirez's insurance policy is 2 million. He had several thousand shares in Chrysler, Microsoft, Google, Apple, and Dell. And of course his car business that has a worth of 250 million." **(AN:Think Carmax)**

Nate's eyes widened slightly, as did Eliot's and Sarah's. She was quiet for a moment as she tried to take it all in.

"If you are interested, one of Mr. Ramirez's investors would like to purchase the business for it's full value. I have the papers if that is something you're interested in."

Sarah finally found her voice. "I think so. I would also like to have the house here in Amarillo sold if that is something you could arrange."

"Of course," he replied, leaving her, Nate and Eliot alone as he went to prepare the paperwork.

* * *

**I don't own Carmax**, **Chrysler, Microsoft, Google, Apple, or Dell and I don't know a real lawyer by that name. **

**Please review, you get cookies! =)**


	39. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Hmmmm, not as many reviews last chapter. I did hear from my loyal ones though.**

**Glad you guys are still with me, I have a few more things to get in before the end.

* * *

**

When Sarah, Eliot and Nate left the lawyer's office two hours later, Eliot noticed the look of pain she was trying to hide. She had been very quiet throughout all the paperwork that Nate had gone through with her to make sure everything was legit. He understood why she had sold the house here in Texas and he could even understand why she sold the business. It left her in a very good position to provide a good future for Cam and her. The thought of them having a future that didn't include him though, bothered him.

"Eliot? Are you okay?" she asked softly as she looked at him with worry.

"I'm good sweetheart, just thinkin'. Let's get back to the hotel so you can rest a little before we head out."

"Sounds wonderful," she admitted as he led her slowly to the SUV.

Sophie, Parker and Hardison were eagerly awaiting their return, wanting to know what happened.

She sat down on the couch with Eliot and Cam next to her and told them everything.

"That's wonderful," Sophie said with a smile. "You and Cameron can start over again with that money. His future will be secure."

"And with my financial advice, I can help you keep it that way," Hardison added with a smug smile.

Sarah looked up at all of them with a warm smile. "We wouldn't have such a secure future to look forward to without you all. You've helped Cam and I so much. I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough."

"There's no need, you're family now, and we take care of each other," Nate said smiling at her.

"Speaking of that," Hardison began with a smile. "Remember all the damage Rafael did to your credit and police record?"

"Kinda hard to forget that Alec," Sarah replied sarcastically.

"Well big brother Alec has officially wiped them clean. I would have told you sooner, but with the kidnappin' and all…" he chuckled.

"Are you serious?" she replied, looking at Hardison in surprise.

"Yep, so not only are you a millionaire, you're also an upstanding member of society with a credit score that'll make most card companies weep with joy," he stated proudly. "Age of the geek baby."

Tears started to run down her face and his eyes went wide, "Oh no, don't cry," he looked at Sophie, "why is she crying?" Sophie just smiled.

"Alec?" he looked at Sarah again confused, but she had the biggest smile on her face. "I could kiss you right now."

"What?…Really?" he replied with a huge grin. Parker elbowed him in the ribs.

Eliot growled, "Don't even think it Hardison".

With a look from Sarah, Eliot helped her up from the couch. Sarah walked over to Hardison and kissed him on the cheek. "You are the most wonderful brother a girl could ask for. You're my hero." Parker giggled as what looked like a blush formed on the hacker's face.

"What am I…chopped liver?" Eliot drawled playfully.

She walked back over to him, took his face in her hands and replied softly, "No, you're the man I'm in love with." She leaned in to kiss him and he responded. They pulled back when she sucked in a quick breath and grabbed her ribs.

"Okay let's get you into bed," Eliot said, leading her with a protective arm around her waist to the bedroom.

"Cam sweetie?" she called out.

"I'll be okay mama. I'll watch cartoons," he replied happily.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Three hours later, the group was in first class seats on a flight back to Boston. Sarah had given Rafael's lawyer the bar's address so that when all the paperwork had gone through, it could be sent to her.

Cam was sitting across from Hardison playing some game on their hand held toys, Sophie and Nate were leaning into each other softly speaking to each other with smiles on their faces, and Parker was…well Eliot wasn't sure what she was doing. He glanced next to him to see Sarah staring out the window with a distant look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

She turned to look at him with a tired smile. "Just decompressing. Everything happened so quickly this last week, I haven't had a chance to process it all."

Eliot leaned over and kissed her temple. "You know I'll help you with that right?" he asked seriously.

"You already have," she said with a loving look. "More than you'll ever know."

She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips, then laid her head on his shoulder for the rest of the flight.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"Eliot I love you but you're drivin' me nuts!"

"It's only been a week. You need to take it easy," he replied in a determined voice.

"Did you forget I'm a nurse? I know what my body can handle Eliot. And a walk to the park is not gonna damage me. I'm goin' stir crazy, I need fresh air."

She sat next to him on the couch and scooted close to him. Her hand slowly made it's way to his hair and she started running her fingers through it. Eliot's eyes closed for a brief second enjoying the feeling.

"You can even come with me. And I promise if it becomes too much, I will tell you," she said softly as she continued to play with his hair.

"You're not playin' fair sweetheart," he murmured roughly. He turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand. "That's not always gonna work you know."

Sarah snorted. "Sure, okay. Does that mean we can go?" she asked with a sly smile.

Eliot let out a resigned sigh, "You're gonna be the death of me."

All he heard was her laughter as she went to get her shoes.

Eliot had to admit that the fresh air was doing wonders for her. It seemed like her face was brighter and her skin glowed from the warmth of the sun. Plus, the smile on her face was worth any misgivings he had about the outing. Looking at her in that moment Eliot knew that he would always want her and only her.

"Hey I was thinkin'," he began.

One side of her mouth twitched upwards as she looked at him, "Dangerous that."

"Very funny," he replied with a smirk. "I was thinking of a compromise."

"What kinda compromise?"

"Well you want to get out and I want you to take it easy. How about we meet in the middle and we pay a visit to the ranch."

Her face came alive as her eyes widened and a smile appeared. "Really?"

"Really. We're on down time now and if they need me for an emergency, I'll be near. And I thought Cam might like the horses. I don't know if he knows how to ride yet, but I have an older horse that's pretty gentle…"

He was cut off by her lips on his. He gently pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. When they pulled apart, he smirked, "I'm guessin' that's a yes?"

"It's perfect," she replied happily. "I've really missed Sky Dancer," she admitted.

Eliot chuckled, "Trust me, she misses you too. At least that's what my trainers tell me."

They began walking back to the apartment twenty minutes later when Sarah's ribs began to ache.

"When can we leave?"

"I was thinking tomorrow mornin'? I have some things to do later, so I figured we'd get an early start? Say around nine?"

"Sounds good to me," she replied as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"Are we there yet mama?"

Sarah looked at her impatient child with a large grin. He was literally bouncing in his seat. Turning to Eliot she said in a loud conspiratorial whisper, "You'd think he was excited or somethin'."

Eliot smirked. "We're almost there bubba," he told the excited boy.

Cam had his face plastered to the truck's window as they pulled up the drive.

"Mama! They have horses! I wanna ride one!"

Sarah chuckled as his bouncing became more pronounced. "I don't know sweetie, you'll have to ask Eliot," she replied already knowing the answer.

"Daddy please, please can I ride one?" he asked hopefully looking around his mother.

"We'll see," he replied playfully.

Eliot was happy that Cam was so excited. When he had told everyone that morning where they were heading, Cam immediately ran to his room to start packing. Nate had given him the next three weeks to relax knowing that he, Sarah and Cam needed it. Eliot had even surprised the group by inviting them to come up on the weekends, which had led to some teasing about how Sarah really was good for him.

He grabbed the luggage from the back and before they made it up the porch steps, the door opened revealing Anne.

"Sarah!" the older woman greeted with a smile and open arms. "It is wonderful to see you again dear one."

"It's good to see you too Anne," Sarah replied with a soft smile, hugging her. She pulled away to bring Cam closer. "This is my son Cam."

"Well aren't you handsome," she said with her warm and friendly smile. "Do you like oatmeal raisin cookies? I just finished baking them."

Cam's nervousness melted away and was replaced with anticipation. "Oatmeal Raisin is my favorite!" he exclaimed as he followed her into the house.

Sarah looked at Eliot's knowing smirk with a smile. "You wouldn't have had anything to do with that would ya?"

"Who me?" he replied trying for an innocent expression.

Sarah just chuckled and walked into the house.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

After they had settled in and put their luggage away, they age a filling lunch of homemade potato soup before heading to the stables. While Sarah greeted Sky Dancer lovingly, Eliot introduced Cam to a cute black and white Welsh Pony named Domino who was, according to Eliot, a very gentle ten year old, and accustomed to children. He thought Domino would be a perfect choice for Cam's first lesson, which wouldn't be until the next day.

Sarah spent the next half-hour walking Sky Dancer slowly by a lead around the stables, while Eliot was showing Cam how to do the same with Domino in the paddock.

By the end of the day, Cam officially had Anne and at least five of the workers wrapped around his finger.

"It was a wonderful idea to bring us here. Cam is thoroughly enjoyin' himself," Sarah said sleepily that night when they were in bed.

"Good, that was kinda the point," he admitted. "Now get some rest," he said as he leaned over kissing her softly.

"Love you," she mumbled sleepily.

"Same here beautiful."

* * *

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews.**

**=)**


	40. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**I love all my reviewers. =)

* * *

**

Over the next two weeks, Eliot, Sarah and Cam fell into a routine. After breakfast, they would head out to the stables where Sarah would visit with Sky Dancer and Eliot would teach Cam how to care for and ride Domino. Sarah would then head inside where she could be found reading or playing her guitar on the front porch.

Cam quickly became accustomed to Domino, so much so that Eliot didn't have to keep a hand on him when he walked them around the paddock. After lunch, Eliot and Sarah would spend time together either reading, playing chess, going for walks or playing their guitars. Eliot would then head off to help train the horses for a few hours before dinner, which they would eat together.

On the third day she was there, Sarah made a call she had looked forward to for two years. Eliot had taken Cam fishing, so she was alone as she listened to the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hailey?" she whispered nervously.

"Sarah? My god, Sarah is that you?" the voice replied.

"Yeah sis it's me," she answered with a smile.

The conversation was full of laughter and tears, including a berating for not calling in so long, which led to the entire story of the last two years.

"Well I'm glad the bastard's dead," her younger sister stated firmly. "So when do I get to meet your hunk and when do I get to see my nephew?"

And just like that, it was as if they had never been out of touch.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Sarah was sitting on the front porch swing the next day, strumming her guitar and watching Cam play in the yard, when Eliot walked up the porch steps smiling at her.

"Haven't heard that before," he said, commenting on the song she was playing.

"You wouldn't have. It's somethin' I'm workin' on," she replied as he leaned down to kiss her. "I was thinkin' maybe I could start doin' tai chi again."

"Okay," he replied. So they agreed they'd start later that night.

"Any requests for dinner? Anne's gonna show me some of her tricks."

"Damn, she really must like you," he teased. "I didn't get that privilege until a few years ago."

"Probably cause I'm cuter than you," she teased back with a grin.

The look that appeared on his face as he leaned over made her shiver pleasantly. He placed his arms on either side of her head and whispered huskily, "You're beautiful." Then he captured her lips in a searing kiss that made her feel like she was on fire and left her slightly dazed.

Eliot pulled away to look her in the eyes. He didn't know what he had done to deserve her, but he knew he was lucky to have her and he wanted to make sure she knew it.

"I'm gonna go get cleaned up for dinner. I'll see you inside," he said distractedly as he walked in the house.

The thoughtful expression on his face as he pulled away worried her and she wondered what was wrong.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

After Cam had been put to bed, they changed into workout clothes and entered the cellar, which had been transformed into a small gym.

"Tell me if your ribs start hurtin' too much," Eliot said seriously. She nodded and they began.

Thirty minutes later, Sarah was worn out and her ribs were aching, so Eliot called it. After enjoying a nice, leisurely, hot bath together, they headed to the bedroom. Eliot got her a glass of water so she could take some ibuprofen, then laid down next to her with a book in hand.

She carefully cuddled closer wrapping her arm across his chest to listen to him read. When he didn't, she looked up to see him staring at her as if thinking about something. "You gonna tell me what's had you so distracted all day?"

"Hmm? Sorry, just thinking bout some things."

"Like?"

He looked hesitant for a moment and then his facial expression changed. "Like how Parker's gonna react to the horses when they come out tomorrow."

Sarah knew that wasn't what he had been thinking, but she let it go. "Why? She doesn't like horses?"

"Somethin' like that," he replied.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry, if I had known…" Sarah said with a horrified look.

Hardison gave Parker a look, which she caught and sighed. "Well it might not have been a real horse," she began.

Eliot growled out, "Are you kiddin' me Parker?"

A corner of Nate's lips raised as Sophie chuckled.

"It still happened," she defended as Hardison rubbed her back.

"C'mon Aunt Parker, I'll show you Domino," Cam said grabbing her hand, dragging her towards the front door.

Parker gave Hardison with a scared look, which caused him to shake his head and follow.

Except for an incident where Hardison wanted to setup a better entertainment center in Eliot's living room, which the hitter wildly rejected, the weekend went well. And while Cam hadn't convinced Parker to ride Domino, she did walk him around the paddock and when she was done, she didn't look so afraid.

On Sunday the group decided to have a barbecue near the lake so they could swim and enjoy the warm weather.

When the girls took off their shirts & shorts to reveal their swimsuits, the men froze and stared. Sophie wore a black one-piece halter style with small cutouts on the sides. Parker's was a simple, red, two-piece with spaghetti straps and Sarah's was a dark purple two-piece with silver rings holding the pieces together.

Sophie laughed at the men's expressions. "Wipe your chins gentlemen. One would think you had never seen a woman in a swimsuit."

**XxxxxxxxxX**

A week later, Eliot entered the kitchen to find Sarah mixing up a batter. He walked up behind her quietly and wrapped his arms around her nuzzling her neck. "What are you makin'?"

She stopped stirring and leaned back into his embrace. "Apple Cake, my nana's recipe. Hmmm that feels good," she murmured in response to his light kisses.

"Good," he replied as he continued kissing her neck. "I have somethin' I want to ask you."

"Hmmm okay," she sighed, content in his embrace.

He leaned closer to her ear and asked softly, "Marry me?"

Her eyes popped open to see him holding a ring in front of her. It was white gold with antique scroll on the side and top of the band, with a 1.5 kt princess cut diamond surrounded on each side by 3 smaller diamonds embedded in the band. **(Link on my profile)**

She reached out with a shaky hand to take it from him, then turned around to see him staring at her. "I can't promise that you and Cam will never be in danger with me, look what I do for a livin'. But I also know that the idea of living without you guys is not an option for me. I can't remember the last time I was as happy as I am with you two."

Tears shined in her eyes as she looked from him to the ring. After a silent moment, the corner of Eliot's mouth lifted. "Now would be a good time to say somethin'."

She looked up, a smile lighting her entire face. "Of course I'll marry you Eliot."

Smiling, he took the ring from her and placed it on her finger, kissing it. He brought his hand up to caress the side of her face then leaned in and took her lips in a lingering kiss, making her moan. When they pulled apart, Eliot looked at her with lidded eyes. "Where's Cam?" he asked in a husky voice.

"With Joe's little boy Freddie playin'," she replied breathlessly. Joe was one of Eliot's horse trainers.

"Good." Was all she heard before he bent over and carefully lifted her into his arms. Once in the bedroom he carefully laid her on the bed and started to slowly undress her, kissing skin as it was revealed. Eliot knew that he would have to be gentle, because even though her ribs weren't causing her much pain anymore, they were still sore.

He raised off the bed to undress himself, giving her the pleasure of staring at his toned chest and his other lovely attributes. He smiled at the look on her face as he rejoined her on the bed. "I've missed you," she whispered breathlessly as she pulled him to her for a kiss.

His hand made it's way down between her thighs as his mouth moved lower taking one breast then the other in his mouth, running his tongue over her hardened nipples causing her to gasp. "The feelin's mutual, I assure you," he murmured against her skin as his skillful hands brought her quickly to climax, leaving her panting next to him.

After a moment she returned the favor, taking his length fully in her mouth. Eliot's eyes rolled back as he let out a moan at what she was doing with her tongue. His hips started gently rocking in rhythm with her movements as her mouth sucked and licked him. All too soon, she pulled away, but then she was positioning herself on him, taking him in slowly and deeply. They both moaned at the sensation of the others flesh as she slowly started moving on top of him. He reached up grabbing the nape of her neck to pull her down for a kiss, moving his mouth across her jaw and down her neck causing her to shiver. She positioned her hands on the headboard as she sped up. When her movements became erratic he knew she was getting close, so he moved his hands to her hips, steadying them to keep the even pace as he started to move his hips to meet hers causing him to go deeper. Moments later he felt her walls tighten around him as she screamed out his name causing him to growl as he released into her.

She gently rolled off of him to lie beside him, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"I love you," she murmured happily.

"Love you too sweetheart," he replied, placing a kiss on her head. "Are your ribs okay?" he asked in concern.

"They're a little sore, but otherwise fine, I promise," she replied against his chest. Half an hour later, she sighed, "We should get cleaned up."

"You're right. Cam will be home soon," he agreed reluctantly.

She went to start the shower as he sat up on the side of the bed thinking how much his life had changed in such a short time.

"Comin' cowboy?" she called from the bathroom.

"Gotta conserve water now don't we," he replied as he hurriedly made his way to the shower causing her to laugh.

* * *

**Review pretty please. =)**


	41. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**We know Eliot has a nephew, so I'm givin' him a brother.**

**Thanks for the reviews, I got a lot more last chapter.

* * *

**

Over the next month, Sarah's ribs finally healed much to her relief. After giving Eliot proof in the form of x-rays from the local hospital, he had cleared her to resume normal activities. When they got back, he had barely stopped the car before Sarah jumped out and jogged to the stables.

When they told Cam that they were getting married, the little boy spent ten minutes doing a celebration dance around the living room, causing Sarah and Eliot to chuckle. Anne encased them both in a fierce hug and announced that she was cooking and to get their friends there for a celebration dinner.

Sophie took up the mantel of her wedding planner with little convincing. Which allowed Sarah to ask Parker to be her bridesmaid, exciting the thief, made apparent by the permanent smile she seemed to wear.

Elliot called his brother a week after proposing to give him the news.

"Hey David," Eliot said when he answered.

"Eliot, how you doin' little brother? Haven't heard from you in a while."

"Been busy lately. Kinda the reason I called. I'm getting' married."

There was silence on the line. "Sorry, I thought I heard you say you were getting' married."

"Yeah, that's what I said," he replied with a chuckle.

"Never thought I'd see the day. You always said it'd never happen."

"You would have to meet her to understand, trust me."

"I bet. You know Leanne's gonna have a field day with this."

"I'm sure. How is she and Eric?"

"Doin' good. Eric's a little miffed he hasn't heard from his uncle in a while though."

"I can imagine. Look, I wanted to ask if you'd be my best man."

"Of course I will," David responded in a happy tone. "When's the big day?"

"On August 30th. Sarah wanted it at the end of summer."

After talking for another half hour and making plans for his brother, wife and nephew to arrive a few days before the wedding, he hung up to see Hardison standing across the room.

"So…he's gonna be your best man huh? Okay, I get it, he's your brother…" he trailed off.

Eliot shook his head. "Yeah, but you're like a brother to me also," he admitted. "Was gonna ask you, but Sarah has other plans."

A toothy grin appeared on Hardison's face. "I didn't know you felt that way Eliot. I think we should hug," he concluded, spreading his arms, walking toward Eliot.

"I'm not huggin' you," Eliot stated as he looked at the hacker threateningly.

"C'mon man, just a little one," he persisted as he tried to wrap his arms around Eliot's shoulders.

"Get off me Hardison or I'm gonna break your freakin' arms," the hitter growled out, trying to push him away.

"Don't make this awkward," Hardison said as he laid his head on Eliot's shoulder.

"I'm not interruptin' am I?" Sarah asked as she entered the living room smiling widely.

Hardison pulled back with a smile. "Nah, the big guy and I were just having a bonding moment. Eliot said you had other plans for me?"

"I want you to perform the ceremony." At his confused look, she continued. "You know, get the license online and all. I already had the formal church wedding, this time I want it to be relaxed and informal."

Hardison was instantly psyched at the idea, even after she made him promise to do it legally.

Later that night, Eliot and Sarah lay in bed holding each other, talking about ideas for the wedding.

"I wanna have the wedding at the ranch," she said softly against his chest. "Next to the lake, right before sunset."

He smiled against her hair. "We could do that. You said you wanted it to be informal. Do I have to wear a suit?" he joked.

"Nope. I want you to be you. Could you leave your hair down though?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course sweetheart. You know, I haven't seen you much in the last couple of weeks with the wedding plannin' and all…"

She smiled and raised up to look at him. "Ah poor thing. Are you feelin' neglected?" she asked playfully placing a kiss on his nipple.

He sucked in a breath. "Yeah, I'm thinkin' you might need to make it up to me," he murmured huskily as he ran his hand down her back to squeeze her ass.

She moaned against his skin as she ran her hand down his chest to grab him and begin to stroke his length, causing a guttural moan to escape his mouth.

"I think that can be arranged," she answered as she leaned down to take him mouth with hers.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Hailey arrived two weeks before the wedding, bringing with her an air of enthusiasm as she breezed through the front door of Eliot's apartment, her daughter Emma in tow.

"Where are you ladybug?" the young woman called out, announcing her presence.

"Ladybug?" Parker asked appearing next to her.

"Jesus!" Hailey exclaimed. "You must be Parker," she stated turning to the thief. "You really are sneaky," she chuckled. "I gave her the name when she was 16 and I was 11. She had this boyfriend named Conner and I caught them…"

"Who's Conner?" Eliot asked as he came through the door, carrying luggage.

"Don't you dare!" Sarah interrupted walking into the living room. "You tell them that and I'll tell them about the birthday incident when you were 14," she finished with a smug smile.

"You wouldn't!" Hailey gasped. At Sarah's raised eyebrow, she responded, "You're evil."

"You know it," Sarah replied. "Now get your bony butt over here and give your big sis a hug," she said as she walked towards her sister.

Everyone in the room smiled at the reunion while taking in the similarities and differences in their appearance. Whereas Sarah was curvy, her sister was the exact opposite with a petite, elfin frame, makin her look younger than 27. Standing around 5'2", she had the same shade hair as her sister, falling down her back in gentle waves. Her hazel eyes shined with unshed tears as she hugged her sister for the first time in two years.

"Now get outta my way so I can see my nephew," she joked, pushing Sarah aside.

"Aunt Hailey!" Cam exclaimed as he launched himself at her.

"My goodness. Look how big your are! I hardly recognize you, are you sure you're my nephew?" she asked playfully.

While Hailey talked with Cam, Sarah took in the little girl standing behind her sister. Emma was an exact copy of her mother, except for her eyes, which were the same startling shade of green as her father.

"Gotta hug for your Aunt?" she signed to the 7-year-old.

Her face lit up in a wide smile as she threw herself at Sarah. Eliot smiled when he saw the look of pure happiness on his fiancée's face. Nate passed a handkerchief to Sophie whose eyes watered.

Tears ran down Sarah's face as she pulled back to speak to her niece. "You're so beautiful. I missed you so much." Emma responded in kind, with a gesture of her hand.

"I thought she was deaf?" Parker asked. "How did she know what Sarah said?"

"Parker!" Eliot snapped.

Hardison answered. "She read her lips mama, lot of times a deaf person can do that as well as sign." Parker nodded in understanding.

"Where's Stephen? I thought he was comin'," Sarah asked curiously.

"He got called into work last minute. Has to go to Delaware to fix an order mix-up. But he'll be here after that."

Once introductions were made, Sarah helped them settle into Eliot's third bedroom. The entire group pitched in to get dinner finished, and they spent the next three hours joking and talking lightly, enjoying stories from Sarah and Hailey's childhood, which continued after Cam and Emma went to bed.

"So there she was, runnin' 'round the back yard in her pjs with a flashlight, tossin' rocks here and there tryin' to find it, when one of the rocks broke the kitchen window."

Sarah continued the story. "So mama comes out in her robe and slippers, yellin' at me, wantin' to know what the hell I'm doin'."

"To which Sarah replied, "Lookin' for the invisible spaceship mama!" Hailey finished in a fit of laughter, as the others joined in.

"Oh but I got you back for that didn't I little sister," Sarah answered smugly.

"What'd she do?" Hardison asked Hailey.

"She microwaved my favorite Barbie," she answered smiling.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

As everyone cleaned up and started to trickle out Eliot's door for the night, Sarah pulled Nate aside.

"I'd like to ask you somethin'," Sarah began.

"Okay…" he responded.

"Well, when I got married the first time…I didn't get the experience for obvious reasons. And I just thought it'd be nice this time around. I mean, you're like a father to Eliot and I see you as a father, so it makes sense and all…"

"Sarah, what are you trying to ask me?"

She looked him in the eye. "I'd like you to walk me down the isle."

Nate looked surprised at first and then his eyes started to water with unshed tears. "I'd love to," he replied with a smile.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"Guys, I don't see why I have to go through this silly superstition again," Sarah said in frustration.

"Sis you know it's bad luck to see each other this close to the wedding. It's only until tomorrow evening," Hailey retorted.

"Whose gonna watch the kids?" she asked hopefully.

"Teresa's on her way now," Sophie explained.

"This is stupid," Eliot said, wrapping his arms around Sarah and kissing her neck.

Sophie reached out for Sarah. "None of that now. You'll have ample opportunity tomorrow night.

Hardison slapped Eliot on the back. "It's all good. We'll take you out for one last hoorah."

"I'm up for it," Stephen replied. He had arrived four days ago.

"Yeah, you should know that every wedding calls for good liquor and a lap dance," David added.

"I don't need a damn lap dance," Eliot growled, causing Sarah to laugh.

She walked back over to him and kissed him. "Go on, have fun."

"You sure? I don't have to…"

"Yes, now go. The girls here surely have somethin' similar planned for me as well."

Parker clapped excitedly, looking ready to burst.

"Dancing, alcohol and naked men are on the table!" David's wife Leanne announced with a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be the one in white," she quipped. Then she looked at the men around him. "If he shows up tomorrow with a hangover, there's no place you can hide," she promised.

David gave her an appreciative look as the girls led her away. "Man, your girl's somethin' else."

"Told ya," Eliot replied with a smile.

* * *

**Okay, I'm goin' for bribery. The more reviews I get this chapter, determine how steamy the wedding night sex is. =D**


	42. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**Forgive me for the late update. I'm really busy preparing for my little boy's 3rd bday on Saturday. =)

* * *

**

Eliot walked into the kitchen the next morning with one thought, '_I'm getting married today', _which brought a smile to his face as he drank his tea.

"Someone's in a good mood today," Hardison joked as he entered Eliot's apartment.

"Shut it Hardison," he replied gruffly with a tiny smirk.

The hacker grinned and started a pot of coffee. "Hurry with that coffee will ya," Stephen said as he groggily made his way into the kitchen.

"Make that two cups," David added, pulling his six-foot frame off the couch, running his hand through his shaggy sandy brown hair. "How the hell are you two sober?"

"Unlike you, I can hold my liquor," Eliot smirked.

"My hangover cure…works like a charm," Hardison answered.

David's steel blue eyes widened. "Really? You gotta make me some. If I show up to the wedding like this, I'm dead."

"Why are you gonna be dead dad?" Eric asked as he and Cam walked out of Cam's room.

Hardison chuckled as he got out the tobasco.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Sarah awoke slowly to the smell of coffee and stretched. _'I'm getting married today,' _she thought. She smiled and almost fell out of the bed when she saw Parker sitting on the mattress. "Holy hell! You scared the crap outta me."

Parker smiled. "Sophie sent me up to get you."

Hailey walked in with a cup of coffee. "Time to get up ladybug. There's a yummy hunk of man waiting to marry you today," she said with a smile handing the cup to Sarah.

"Hunk of man?" Sarah replied with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, those biceps…that hair…his abs," she sighed. "Anyway, Sophie says to get up, get dressed, and come down to eat cause we have a spa appointment."

"Spa appointment?" Sarah echoed.

"Yeah, she's got a whole day of pampering planned for us. Emma's literally bouncin' with excitement. So get up and come eat, Leanne's cookin'."

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Eliot looked in the mirror as the other men in the room finished getting dressed. His hair was down like Sarah wanted, but he had also added beads to the lower locks. He wore a brand new pair of jeans and brown cowboy boots, with an untucked white button up shirt that was open at the neck and rolled up at the cuffs to show off the bracelets on his wrist. Around his neck, he wore the pendant she had made him.

Stephen, David, Hardison and Nate were dressed in sand colored shirts and khakis with Dockers.

"Do I look okay daddy?" Cam asked from across the room.

Eliot looked over at his boy. Cam's attire was the same as the men's. "You look handsome. You're gonna be a great ring bearer."

"Man why do I have to wear a flower?" Hardison complained. "And a purple one at that. What the hell is this anyway," he groaned as he pinned it to his pocket.

"It's an orchid Hardison," Eliot replied causing all the men to stare at him. "What?" he exclaimed.

"How do you know that?" Stephen asked.

"It's a very distinctive and popular flower," he responded. The guys still looked at him. "I also dated a florist," he admitted.

"Figures," Hardison chuckled.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Nate knocked on the door to the room where the girls were getting ready. "Is it safe?" he called out.

Hailey opened the door for him and let him in. "She's just about ready."

Nate walked in and his breath caught at the sight of Sarah. She turned around to look at him and smiled at the expression on his face. "I look that good huh?" she joked.

"You're stunning. Eliot's going to forget his vows," he responded with a soft smile.

Hailey and Parker wore purple, cotton sundresses that went to their knees and carried bouquets of orange lilies and pink daisies. "You ladies look beautiful as well," he added.

"Let's get this show on the road," Sarah exclaimed with a smile.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

The sun started it's descent and the colors began to bounce off the water as the music began for the procession. Among the guests in the seats were Eliot's horse trainers, Anne, Sarah's friend Deb from Dallas, her Wiccan friend Katie and her husband Michael, the one that had taught Sarah tai chi.

Parker and Hailey made there way down the isle to stand opposite Eliot with smiles on their faces. Emma then began walking down the isle tossing flower petals in her wake, looking adorable in a white dress with orange accents. But Eliot forgot anything else existed as he looked up to see Sarah on Nate's arm, walking towards him.

She looked absolutely stunning in a white, halter neck maxi dress that flowed to her ankles, revealing the strappy, flat sandals that covered her feet. Her hair was down and her only adornments were an orange lily in her hair and the bouquet of purple, orange and pink flowers in her hand. Nate handed her off to Eliot with an amused smile, then took his seat next to Sophie.

The words that Hardison began speaking went on deaf ears as the two stared at each other. The sound of a throat clearing made them take notice of the chuckles coming from the crowd.

"Your vows guys," Hardison stated with a grin.

Sarah began. "I never thought I would love again. But I am so happy I was wrong. You make me feel so loved and safe and I promise to spend every day until my dying breath loving and supporting you," she vowed with watery eyes.

Sophie and Anne sniffled in the audience as Eliot continued.

"I was lucky to find you the night we met. But I never could've imagined how important you would become to me. And even though I don't think I deserve you, I promise to love you and make you happy and safe until the day you get tired of me," he ended with smirk.

Hardison continued. "Sarah, do you promise to love him through the good and the bad, to make him as happy as you possibly can, even when he's being stubborn, cause let's be honest, we all know how he…"

Nate coughed and Hardison saw the glare on Eliot's face. Sarah chuckled as the audience laughed as well.

"I do," she answered directing a smile at Eliot as she slipped his ring on his finger.

"Eliot, do you promise to love her through the good and the bad, to protect her and make her as happy as you possibly can, because if you don't, there are several people that will kick your…well you get the point."

"You know I do," Eliot replied smirking at Sarah as he placed the companion to her engagement ring on her finger.

"Then by the power invested in me as master of ceremonies, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss…"

He never finished as Eliot curled one hand around the nape of her neck, while his other splayed across the small of her back and pulled her body against his. Their mouths began a familiar rhythm as she brought her hands up to tunnel into his hair.

"…the bride," Hardison ended with a chuckle as the audience applauded.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

A large tent had been set up not far from the ceremony. The band that Eliot played with on occasion was already playing music when everyone made their way over. Anne had insisted on cooking, so the result was a large, buffet style spread featuring several of her homemade recipes. Small tables surround the dance floor in the center and the entire place was decorated in brilliant purples, oranges and pinks to resemble the sunset. Paper lanterns of the same color hung from the ceiling to provide light as the sun finally set.

The night was filled with laughter and conversation as everyone ate the delicious food Anne had prepared, but it quieted as David stood up to make his toast.

"Growing up, it was always hard to tell which of us was the older sibling since El didn't know how to act his age…so I had to act it for him," he smiled, earning laughter from the guests. "But for today, I will act the six years I have on him to make this toast." He looked at Sarah and Eliot. "Treat each other with respect, be honest and above all else, love each other with everything you have," he concluded, taking a drink and sitting back down.

Parker stood and looked at them with a nervous smile. "As long as Eliot beats up anyone who bothers you and you fix up Eliot when he gets hurt, you'll be fine. I'm happy you got married," she finished awkwardly as she sat down quickly, taking a drink of champagne as an afterthought. Eliot shook his head and Sarah threw a smile her way.

One of the band members spoke up at that moment. "It's now time for the bride and groom to have their first dance."

Eliot stood up and held out his hand to Sarah, which she took with a smile. Eliot pulled her close as the band began to play.

.

"I've see the storm clouds in your past,

But rest assured 'cause you are safe at home at last.

I rescued you, you rescued me,

And we're right where we should be, when we're together.

.

I know the questions in your mind

But go ahead and ask me one more time.

You'll find the answer's still the same,

It won't change from day to day, for worse or better. "

.

Eliot sang softly to her along with the chorus.

.

"Will I promise to be your best friend

And am I here until the end

Can I be sure I have been waiting for you,

And did I say my love is true.

Baby I will, I am, I can, I have, I do."

.

She leaned up to kiss him slowly as the song continued, pouring all the love she felt for him into it. He responded in kind, losing himself in the emotions he felt for her. As the song ended they pulled away and leaned their head against each other.

"I love you Mr. Spencer."

"I love you Mrs. Spencer."

* * *

**Okay, there it is, the wedding. I hope I answered some of your questions on what David looks like. The song is "I Do" by Paul Brandt.**

**Tell me if you guys liked it. =)**

**Links for Sarah's dress and the rings on my profile.  
**


	43. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**AN: So sorry it's late, I'm goin' nuts preparin' for the holidays.

* * *

**

Over the next two hours, Sarah danced with her son and all the men in attendance, all of which had words of congratulations and well wishes for her. Nate had told her how happy he was that she had found them and how good he thought she was for their hitter.

Eliot in turn managed to dance with the women, but it was the sight of him dancing with Emma that made them all sigh.

"Is it time to go yet?" Eliot asked Sarah huskily as he kissed her neck, while they danced.

"It can be. We've stayed long enough to be polite. Let me go change, I'll be right back."

She gathered the girls and made her way back to the house as Eliot went to make his good-byes.

When she came back out, she was wearing a flowing, white peasant top, a pair of jeans and sandals. She said her good-byes and picked up Cam to hug him. "I'll be back in two weeks," she told him.

"Okay mama, I'll have fun at Aunt Hailey's," he replied with a wet kiss to her cheek. It was decided he would go back with them to Texas to stay.

Eliot came over and Cam gave his cheek the same treatment. "I'm glad you're officially my daddy now," he stated with a toothy smile.

"So am I," Eliot replied honestly.

They made their way to Eliot's truck, while the guest threw rice and cheered. But when they got to it, Eliot growled due to it's condition. There were streamers tied to the bumper and a large "Just Married" sign on the tailgate. Sarah chuckled as he glared at the men. Hardison, Stephen and David just grinned and waved as he helped her into the truck.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"You booked us a room at the Four Seasons?" Sarah asked in disbelief as they pulled up to the valet parking.

"No, not a room, a suite. And yes I did," he smirked as he got out to come around and open her door.

The porter loaded their luggage onto a cart as she looked at Eliot. "But…"

"No "buts"," he interrupted. "I can afford it and you deserve it. So just enjoy," he finished as he led her into the lobby.

Eliot checked them in quickly and in no time, the porter who had their luggage was opening their room's door. When Sarah walked in, she gasped quietly. While Eliot tipped the man, Sarah slowly made her way across the suite to the far wall that was comprised completely of windows, affording a beautiful view of the waterfront.

"I take it you like it?" Eliot asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"It's beautiful," she replied as she turned around in his embrace. Placing a hand against his cheek, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. He reciprocated eagerly, pulling her flush against his body as he deepened the kiss. His lips began traveling down her jawline, leaving behind a trail of fire as his lips moved over her skin causing her to let out a purr of satisfaction.

"I missed you last night," he whispered against her collar as he pushed the blouse down over her shoulder.

"Really?" she responded in a breathy tone. "Maybe you should show me," she managed to get out.

"Oh I plan to Mrs. Spencer," he responded in a near growl causing her panties to get wet from the sound.

Eliot pulled back briefly to lift the blouse over her head revealing her lacy, white bra. He groaned at the sight. "Your gonna kill me woman," he moaned as he pulled her back in for another kiss.

Her hands worked the buttons of his shirt as he started walking them backward toward the bedroom, never letting his lips leave hers as they moved. She pushed the shirt from his shoulders revealing his muscled chest, then ran her hands over them softly, causing him to suck in a breath at the sensation. She then reached down and managed to remove her sandals as he nibbled at her earlobes, eliciting moans of approval from her.

Eliot made quick work of her bra as she unbuttoned his jeans, allowing her easy access as she reached down his waistband to grasp him in her hand making him growl in response. He laid her on the bed, turning his attention to her erect nipples, earning him a gasp a pleasure as his mouth latched on to one and started sucking.

He pulled back briefly making quick work of his boots, pants and underwear, then returned to her, latching onto the other breast and giving it the same attention.

Sara moaned in pleasure, arching against his mouth as his tongue laved her hardened nipple. His lips returned to hers and she opened her mouth eagerly, welcoming the feel of his tongue exploring her mouth fully. His hands slowly worked her jeans over her hips and down her legs, leaving her in nothing but a pair of sheer, lacy, white boy shorts.

"God your beautiful," he stated, devouring her with lidded eyes.

"Please El…I need you now," she panted, trying to pull him back to her.

"Patience sweetheart," he replied with a smirk as he leaned down between her legs. He found she was wet already as he positioned himself at her folds. "Someone's eager," her chuckled as he nosed her folds eliciting a keening sound from her mouth. "Hope you're not attached to these," he stated before ripping her underwear easily, baring her to him completely.

Sarah nearly came unglued at the first touch of his tongue against her. She starting moving her hips to the rhythm his tongue was making against her clit, as Eliot inserted two fingers inside her and began pumping them while his tongue continued working her. Sarah was writhing on the bed against his mouth as she drew closer to her climax.

"El…right there…don't…stop…I'm gonna…oh…oh…" she muttered in between panting.

Realizing she was close, he bent his fingers upwards finding her g spot and sucked hard on her clit at the same time bringing her hard and quick.

"Eliot!" she screamed as she writhed and moaned riding her climax out in a continuous stream of exclamations.

Eliot continued on, pumping his fingers in and out, keeping his fingers curled against her as his tongue worked toward bringing her a second time. In no time at all, she began writhing furiously against him again.

"Eliot…I can't…I'm gonna…oh…god…I'm gonna…AHHH!" she screamed as she saw stars behind her lids. A feeling of such intense pleasure poured over her causing her to jerk against the sensations of the aftershocks as Eliot pulled away and positioned himself at her entrance.

Her eyes snapped open as he sheathed himself in her in one stroke.

"You're so damn wet," he murmured as he began moving inside her.

Sarah reached up and pulled him down by the nape of his neck to kiss him as her hips matched the rhythm he created. He used one hand to brace himself while the other began massaging her breasts. Sarah's breathing became erratic as she experienced an overload of sensations.

"Eliot…please…harder…" she practically begged in between gasps for breath.

He leaned back on his knees, bringing her legs to wrap around his waist and then lifted her hips making him go deeper as he began to thrust harder and faster. Sarah grasped the headboard behind her as Eliot pushed into her at a furious pace. When her movements became uneven and Eliot knew she was nearing her climax, he brought one hand to her clit and start rubbing it as he sped up nearing his release.

"Come…with…me sweetheart…so close…" he panted in between strokes.

Sarah's inner walls began to clench and she let out a high keening sound as her climax hit her like a shockwave, resulting in Eliot following shortly after with a growl of his own.

They both slowly came down from their climaxes and Eliot bent down to place a slow, sensual kiss against Sarah's lips. "Love you," he whispered.

"Love you too husband," she replied with a smile.

After cleaning them both, he slid into bed beside her, pulling her close and covering them with the blanket. She snuggled against his chest as he pressed a kiss to her temple thinking about how damn lucky he was.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Sarah woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee and her husband kissing her collarbone. "Hmmm, caffeine and kisses. The perfect wake up call," she murmured as she turned to him. "Good mornin'," she said with a smile.

"Sure is," Eliot replied as he worked his way up to her lips.

Sarah quickly covered her mouth. "Mornin' breath," she mumbled as she rushed to the bathroom. He chuckled as he heard the sink turn on.

Eliot was leaning against the headboard, drinking tea when she came back out. His eyes glazed over with lust at the site of her nude body walking towards the bed. "See somethin' you like?" she asked coyly.

"Plenty," he replied as he set down his cup and reached out to grab her hand pulling her across him. "Now about that kiss…"

She leaned into him eagerly as he pressed his lips to hers. She moved her lips across his jaw and up to his ear. "Do I get to know where we're goin' for our honeymoon?" she asked softly.

Eliot chuckled. "Nice try, but no."

"Fine," she replied pulling away with an evil smile. "I'm goin' to take a shower," she said as she walked toward the bathroom. "…alone."

"Damn," he muttered irritably as he fell back against the bed frustrated. When he heard the shower turn on he got up. "Like hell…" he stated with a smirk as he stalked into the bathroom to her laughter.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"A private jet?" Sarah asked with an amused look as Eliot led her to the waiting aircraft.

"Had to keep you guessing longer somehow," he answered with a grin.

Once the plane was in the air, Sarah unbuckled her belt and looked at Eliot. "How long are we goin' to be flyin'?" she asked curiously.

"About nine hours…why?"

Sarah smiled and called for the attendant, then whispered something in her ear that made her eyes sparkle with laughter. She nodded and walked into the stewardess lounge and shut the door.

"What was that all about?" Eliot asked.

"There's somethin' I always wanted to do," Sarah replied with a mischievous smile as she straddled his lap. At his raised eyebrow she leaned in to his ear and whispered, "Join the mile high club," she answered with a nibble to his ear.

"That can definitely be arranged," Eliot grinned as he slammed his lips to hers.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, I tried to make it steamy.**

**Remember to review.**

**It makes Eliot really happy. =)**


	44. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**Okay, I am soooo very sorry for the lateness. I'll be honest, I got stuck on this chapter and it took forever to get together. Enjoy! =)

* * *

**

Ten hours later, Sarah stood on the balcony of their hotel suite in a bathrobe looking over the city with a smile on her face.

"Knew I'd find you out here," Eliot said as he wrapped his arms around her.

She leaned back against him with a content sigh. "I just can't believe I'm in Rome," she murmured.

"Well you did tell me once that this was the one place you most wanted to visit," he answered, placing a kiss on her neck.

She turned around in his arms and gave him a look of such love and devotion it made him suck in a breath. "Thank you," she said softly before leaning up to lay a kiss on his lips.

Eliot pulled her closed and deepened the kiss, enjoying the feel of her lips on his, their mouths moving in unison, knowing what the other enjoyed most. All too soon, he pulled back with a smirk in place.

"Your welcome. Now go get ready, our reservation is in an hour."

As they enjoyed dishes of spiced lamb and pasta, Eliot listened on in amusement at Sarah's excited chatter.

"I can't wait to see the Coliseum, The Arch of Constantine, Trevi Fountain and the Pantheon. And I've always wanted to see the ceiling of the Cistine Chapel in person. And I can't wait to explore the Roman National Museum," she finished with a smile directed at Eliot.

He flashed her an amused grin. "I'm glad we're gonna be here for two weeks."

"I'm sorry. It's just…I've wanted to come to Rome since I was eight years old. I even made up an itinerary of the things I would see if I ever came here. I'm guess I'm excited."

"No need to apologize sweetheart. I like seeing you happy."

"That's easy…I'm married to you," she replied with a cheeky smile.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"You comin' out anytime soon?" Eliot called out.

"Hold you horses cowboy," she replied with a chuckle from the bathroom.

Eliot had been lying in bed waiting for Sarah for the last twenty minutes reading.

"What do you think?" he heard her ask from the other side of the room.

Eliot looked up and immediately hissed in a breath as his eyes filled with lust. Sarah stood there in a white creation of silk and chiffon held up by spaghetti straps that flowed to her ankles. The silk covered up small areas while the chiffon bared areas of her hips and stomach, not leaving much to the imagination. The slits up the sides showed the creamy expanse of her legs.

"I didn't get to wear it on our wedding night and I didn't want it to go to waste," she added as she walked toward the bed. "I take it you like it?" she asked with a knowing smirk as she stood next to the bed.

In a move to fast to see, Eliot had her pinned to the bed and was over her with a look of pure want on his face that made her immediately wet.

"I definitely like it," he responded in a husky voice, right before his mouth attacked her breast.

She moaned in pleasure as she rubbed her thighs together, trying to attain friction. The gown was quickly discarded as he proceeded to thoroughly love her body as she writhed on the bed. All too soon, he was positioning himself at her entrance.

"Please El…I need you," she whispered frantically, even wrapping her legs around him to try and pull him inside.

He smirked as he pushed into her at an agonizingly slow pace, making her whimper in impatience. "I want this to last sweetheart," he murmured as he began placing kisses along her collarbone and neck.

The pace he set was slow and leisurely and gave them the opportunity to explore each other's bodies with their hands, eliciting moans and gasps of pleasure from each other.

"El…I'm close…please…oh…"

"I'm right there with ya," Eliot replied as he sped up nearing his own release.

A few more thrusts and Sarah's walls clenched around him causing his eyes to roll back as he quickly followed. They both screamed out as their climaxes shattered through their bodies leaving them breathless and limp as he fell to lie beside her.

"I'm definitely keepin' that nightgown," Sarah chuckled from beside him.

He just laughed as he pulled her closer.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Over the next two weeks, Eliot and Sarah saw everything on her list. They spent an entire day in the Rome National Museum, enjoying the art and the sculptures. "Parker would have a field day here," Sarah laughed.

"I think she already did," Eliot replied with a smirk.

Apparently Eliot had been there several times, so he was able to show her small areas of Rome that were not well traveled by tourists, like The Angel's Caves of Pertosa, a large cave system only accessible by boat that she absolutely adored.

On their last day, they decided to spend the day at a secluded beach that Eliot knew about and just enjoy the scenery. They swam in the crystal water and snacked on the food Eliot had brought.

"I'm goin' to be so sad to leave tomorrow," she murmured against his chest as they lay in the sand, soaking up the last of the sun's rays.

"We can always come back you know," he replied.

"I would like that. Next time we should bring Cam though," she said in a content voice.

"Sounds good," he replied as they watched the sun set.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"Crap," Sarah muttered as they stopped at the hotel's check out counter.

"What's wrong?" Eliot asked.

"I left the bag with everyone's gifts on the couch in the room," she replied. "I'll be right back," she said as she turned back to the elevators.

It didn't take long for her to get back to the room and sure enough, the bag was where she thought it was.

Sarah heard the door open as she picked up the bag. "El, I told you I wouldn't be long. Did you forget somethin' as well?"

"Sorry, but I'm not El," she heard the voice reply.

She hadn't heard that voice in years. "Mario?" Sarah asked in disbelief as she turned to face him.

"Hello Sarah," the older man sneered as he walked further into the room.

"How? What…what are you doin' here?" she asked in confusion.

Mario laughed, but it sounded off. "Did you really think I'd let you get away with it?"

"With what?"

"Stealing what was rightfully mine," he snapped. At her confused look he continued. "You know what I went through to make sure that company was left to me? How many resources I had to use to pull off that attack the night my brother died?" he ranted.

"The men with the guns…" she replied in realization.

"And then you SELL it! Now you and that little brat are living off of MY money…but you won't be for long," he concluded as he pulled a knife out of his waistband.

Sarah immediately looked around for anything she could use like Eliot taught her. She saw the silver platter of fruit on the coffee table and slowly started moving in that direction. She just had to buy time.

"And what is killin' me going to accomplish? The money is Cam's, not mine."

"Oh it's not about the money now. Now I just wanna kill you. You ruined my life, now I'm going to end yours."

The moment he lunged at her, she dove for the platter and brought it up to block the first attack. He went in for another attack, but she intercepted his arm and bashed it with the platter, then kicked him in the groin. "You bitch!" he snarled as he bent over in pain.

"You got that right," she replied as she brought her knee up into his face knocking him down.

She turned and ran toward the door, but not before Mario grabbed her ankle and pulled. She brought her arms up to brace her fall, but she hit her head on the coffee table as she hit the floor.

Sarah fought off the blackness that threatened to take her as Mario pulled himself toward her. She fought through her dizziness and used her arms to pull herself backward toward the door.

"Sweetheart? Did you get lost?" Eliot called through the door as he tried the doorknob.

"Eliot! Mario's here, help!" she screamed while she struggled to get away from the older man as he lunged toward her.

Sarah heard Eliot thudding against the door as she brought her leg up and kicked Mario in the face. "Son of a bitch!" he growled out as he managed to land a punch to her jaw.

She spit the blood in his face as he wrapped his hands around her throat and started squeezing. She struggled against him trying to find anything within reach she could, but was having difficulty as she started to lose consciousness. Suddenly, she heard a crash and then Mario was pulled off of her, allowing her to draw in a much-needed breath.

It didn't take Eliot long to handle Mario, he was already weakened by Sarah's attacks. In the end, all it took was a well-aimed blow to his head to knock him out permanently. "Bastard," Eliot growled.

"Did ya get him?" he heard Sarah asked weakly from across the room.

He rushed over to her and pulled her into his arms. "Yeah, I got him. You okay?" he asked with concern as he checked her over.

"Hit my head on the coffee table, I'll probably have a concussion. He didn't break my jaw and my throat's just sore. So all in all, I'm pretty good," she finished with a halfhearted smile.

"Any other family I should know about that may try and kill you?" he asked with a smirk.

Sarah chuckled at his lighthearted attempt considering the situation. "Nah, I think he was the last one you have to beat up," she replied with a smile.

"I don't know sweetheart. You did a pretty good number on him yourself. Might make a decent fighter outta you yet," he finished with a kiss to her forehead. _**(Foreshadowing for possible sequel?)**_

"We'll see. At least we got to finish our honeymoon. What do we do with him?" she asked, gesturing to Mario.

"Had a cleanin' lady alert security. Should be here shortly."

"Good…can we go home now?" she asked hopefully.

"Sounds good to me…after a trip to the ER," he replied helping her to her feet.

* * *

**I hope it was worth the wait. Remember to review!**

**=)**


	45. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

**Ok, I was late because I'm not completely happy with this chapter. I've done what I can and I hope you like it. Welcome new readers. =)

* * *

**

_**(16 Months Later)**_

"It has to go here," Eliot growled in frustration, trying to attach a bracket where he thought it should go.

"I told you I thought it was supposed to go on this piece here," Hardison supplied, holding up another piece of the structure.

A few feet away, Sarah, Sophie and Parker watched on in complete amusement, trying not to laugh.

"It's like watching a novice thief try to crack a steranko," Parker stated with a manic smile.

"It is quite amusing," Sophie agreed.

"El honey?" Sarah called out.

"What!" the hitter snapped out as he looked at his wife. At her raised eyebrow, his look became apologetic. "Sorry, this damn thing is annoyin' me is all."

"Well…you could use these," she replied holding up a booklet. "I mean, I assume they include them for a reason."

"I don't need the damn instructions," he answered stubbornly.

"Look man, we've been at this for over an hour, maybe…"

Before the hacker could continue, Eliot gave sent a glare his way, which caused Hardison to raise his hands in surrender.

Ten minutes later Eliot raised his arm out towards Sarah. As she handed over the booklet, her, Sophie and Parker finally broke out in laughter.

The two men looked up wearing indignant expressions. "You're laughing at us?" Hardison asked in disbelief.

"Damn right we are," Sarah choked out between fits of laughter.

"This isn't funny," Eliot snapped.

"Do you really think it wise to get an attitude with a pregnant woman? Anyway, I happen to think it's very funny that two of the smartest men I know can't figure out how to put a crib together."

"Well if it wasn't so damn complicated, I'd have it put together already," Eliot defended.

"Yeah girl, this damn thing has more parts than some computers I've put together," Hardison added.

"Well it's Christmas Eve and I wanna drink cider and watch Christmas movies, so hurry it up boys," Sarah proclaimed with a teasing smile.

A couple hours later when the men finally finished with the crib, dresser and changing table, they decided it was time to relax and get in the holiday spirit. As they finished the cider and started pouring it into mugs, Nate and Cam walked through the front door, nose's red from the snow. "Mama!"

"Hey baby," she replied as she hugged him. "Did you have fun?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. Grandpa took me to get presents for everyone. And then he got me a hot chocolate with lots of marshmallows!" he exclaimed as Nate sat the bags near the door.

"Looks like we got back just in time," Nate commented. "How'd the furniture construction go?" he inquired.

Amused looks adorned the women's faces as Nate looked at the two younger men with a raised eyebrow.

"It got done," Eliot replied gruffly.

"Eliot and Alec got into a fight with the crib," Parker supplied with a wide grin.

Sarah chuckled as she walked over to Eliot to kiss him. "But they did fine," she finished as she hugged him.

Once the chips and dips were laid out on the coffee table and the cider was poured, everyone got comfortable on the couches and chairs.

"El, could you get me the mustard and the watermelon that's in the fridge?" Sarah asked from the couch.

"Can do," he replied as he headed to the kitchen.

"You're gonna eat hot wings with mustard and watermelon?" Parker inquired.

"Yep," Sarah replied as she started on her wings.

Parker looked at Hardison. "Those don't usually go together do they?" she asked in confusion.

Sophie answered. "It's a craving Parker. Remember I told you a few months ago?"

Eliot came back with the mustard and the watermelon. "Don't you guys remember her first trimester where she had to have tobasco and cheese whiz on everything," he added with a smirk.

"It was disgusting," Parker replied.

"Okay…time to stop pickin' on the pregnant woman," Sarah said. "Cam sweetie, first pick is yours."

Cam jumped up at ran toward the dvd pile. "I choose…this one," he proclaimed, holding up his choice.

"Who's Charlie Brown?" Parker asked.

"Who's Charlie…Girl, we need to educate you," Hardison said from next to her.

The next three hours were spent watching Christmas themed movies as the group cuddled on the couches and armchairs snacking on the food.

By the time It's a Wonderful Life was over, Sarah was asleep against Eliot's chest.

Eliot pressed a kiss to her head then addressed the group. "I think it's time to call it a night."

The group nodded and started to clean up as Eliot gently woke Sarah. "Sweetheart, let's get you in bed."

"I swear that's all you think about," she replied groggily with a smirk, causing the group to chuckle.

He left her in the bathroom to take care of her nightly routine while he went back to finish cleaning up and get Cam into bed. When he returned twenty minutes later, she was laying on her side with her hand on her stomach.

"Is she movin' around?" he asked as he slid into bed next to her.

She nodded and grabbed his hand, placing it on her stomach. Eliot smiled as he felt movement under his hand. "Hey baby girl. Not givin' your mama too much trouble I hope." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Sarah's stomach, then raised back up to kiss her lips.

"You help him leave out milk and cookies?" Sarah asked as she turned around and snuggled back against Eliot.

"Yeah, he said it had to be chocolate chip when I tried to use Oreo's," he replied in amusement.

Sarah smiled. "You'd better get some sleep. I'll be surprised if he lets us sleep till six."

Eliot chuckled and pulled her closer, kissing her hair. "Sing me to sleep?" she asked softly.

"Sure," he replied as he pulled her closer.

.

"It's just your style to wear a smile

Oh baby you wear it well

If I had my way, I'd dress you in nothin' else

So come on here and lay down a little while

'Cause you right now

You're more than I deserve."

She smiled sleepily and fell asleep happily to the sound of her husband's voice.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"WAKE UP!" Cam squealed happily as he propelled himself onto the bed. "It's Christmas! Wake up!"

"I'm up, I'm up," Sarah answered groggily as she sat up slowly.

When Eliot didn't stir, Cam started nudging him. "Daddy come on, wake up! I wanna open my presents!"

Cam leaned in closer and Eliot popped up and grabbed him. "Wanna open your presents huh?" he asked as he tickled Cam mercilessly.

Cam squealed in laughed. "Daddy…no…please…stop," he gasped out between fits of laughter.

Sarah chuckled and slowly made her way off the bed. "See you boys in the kitchen. I'm gonna go start some coffee."

The boys entered the kitchen five minutes later as Sarah began cooking breakfast.

"What time's Hailey comin' in?" Eliot asked as he poured a cup of coffee.

"She'll be here around two." She turned to smile at Cam. "You excited about goin' to stay with her?"

"Uh huh. Emma's gonna show me her tree house and we're gonna roast marshmallows."

They enjoyed their breakfast of scrambled eggs and pumpkin bread then went to the living room for presents.

Cam was so happy with the beginner's fishing pole and small tackle box Eliot got him. The tackle box even had his name on it. Sarah bought him a game for his PSP.

Sarah and Cam had gone in together for Eliot's present…a pair of boots he'd been looking at and a cowboy hat to wear when they were at the ranch.

Sarah's eyes watered up when her boys presented her with a silver charm bracelet that had two charms on it…a dragon and an Indian feather.

"I love it guys," she sniffled as she put it on her wrist, then kissed them both.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Eliot greeted Hailey, Stephen and Emma when they arrived at two. The rest of the team trickled in over the next hour and the apartment was filled with conversation and laughter.

"And when our mama came in, there was Eliot in his Sunday best, completely covered in mud," David finished through the group's laughter.

"Laugh it up," Eliot replied. "Should I tell 'em about your first date?" Eliot asked with a smirk as he got up from the couch.

David's face sobered. "No, I'm good," he finished as he sat back in the chair.

Eliot entered the kitchen to find Sarah, Leanne and Hailey laughing and talking as they prepared food. He walked up behind Sarah and wrapped his arms around her. "Need any help?" he asked softly as he pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Sure, could you prep the salad for me?" Eliot nodded at got to work.

Half an hour later, the table was set and everyone gathered at the table to eat. Everyone feasted on turkey, rolls, potatoes and a number of casseroles, not to mention the pies and cakes.

"I don't think I can move," Hardison commented as he patted his stomach.

"Why not? Are you hurt?" Parker asked as she started to look him over.

"It's a figure of speech Parker," Sophie assured the young woman.

"Well I suppose I'll give your gifts to someone else then," Sarah replied with a smirk.

Hardison perked up. "Just kiddin'," he answered as he jumped up.

"Good, you and the men can clean up since we cooked," Hailey added as the woman went to the living room.

"Mama, we're gonna go play in my bedroom," Cam said as he grabbed Erik and Emma and ran off.

When the men finished cleaning and entered the living room, the girls stopped their whispering, looked at the men and started laughing.

"What?" Hardison asked.

"I find it's better not to be curious," Nate answered.

"Agreed," David, Stephen and Eliot answered at once.

The kids came back out and the present opening began. Eliot played Santa and passed out presents and the wrapping paper went flying.

Hardison almost cried over the rare edition comic book Sarah and Eliot bought him. Emma adored the easel that her aunt bought her and between the group enough art supplies to last a good while. The vacations gifted to Sarah and Eliot's siblings went over well, as did the marble chessboard to Nate. Sophie gushed over the pair of Jimmy Choos from next years spring collection and Parker was positively giddy at the idea of skydiving.

"We'll have to wait until after I have the baby but…" Parker flung herself at Sarah and then just as quickly sat back in her seat.

Laughed and conversation could be heard as the rest of the day passed. All too soon, Sarah and the kids started showing signs of sleepiness, so everyone called it a night.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Eliot walked in the bedroom and sucked in a breath. Sarah was lying on their bed wearing a sheer, white babydoll and matching underwear.

"Heya handsome," she welcomed.

"Hey yourself," he responded as he walked toward the bed, removing his boots as he approached.

Sarah rose up on her knees and reached to bring his lips to hers. "I need you," she murmured against his lips.

His jeans tightened at the statement. "You got me."

Moans, gasps and whispered words of affection were the only thing heard for the next hour. Afterward, Sarah leaned forward, kissed Eliot softly and spooned up against him.

"Merry Christmas El," Sarah murmured as she drifted off.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart," he replied kissing her head.

Eliot fell asleep curled around his wife, with his hand protectively on her stomach.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you thought. Cookies and a shirtless Eliot might be involved. =)**

**The song is "More Than I Deserve" by Christian Kane.  
**


	46. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

**I don't own Leverage…"sniff".**

**Thanks for your reviews guys!

* * *

**

Two days later the group was hanging out in Nate's apartment, enjoying a lazy day. Cam had gone to Sarah's sister's house the day before and would be there until after New Year's.

While Nate and Eliot played chess and Parker worked on a new rig, Sarah and Hardison were on the couch playing a video game as Sophie sat next to Sarah, reading a magazine. Occasionally she would glance at Nate with a soft smile.

"You gonna tell us about the ring on your finger?" Sarah asked the older woman loud enough for everyone to hear.

Sophie's head snapped up to gaze at Sarah with wide eyes. "What do you…" Sarah just raised her eyebrow.

"We were going to wait until after you delivered to announce it," she admitted.

"Why would you do that?" Sarah asked in amusement.

"It's about time," Eliot stated with a look towards Nate.

"What's about time?" Parker asked.

"Sophie and Nate are engaged," Sarah explained.

Hardison looked up from the screen with a smile. "Congrats guys."

"I kept her waiting long enough," Nate teased with a smirk towards his fiancée.

"Yes you did," Sophie confirmed. "But it was worth the wait," she concluded.

"Well we're going out this weekend to celebrate. Mine and El's treat," Sarah stated. Eliot nodded in agreement.

"I don't think so mister," Sarah muttered savagely as she turned back to the screen, maniacally pressing the buttons on her controller.

"No way you're beatin' me again. I don't care if you are pregnant," Hardison said vehemently.

Nate's phone rang causing Sarah to look over, which gave Hardison the opportunity he needed. "HA! I beat you," he announced smugly.

Sarah looked back at him and snorted. "You beat a distracted pregnant woman. You should be so proud," she retorted sarcastically, which caused Eliot to bark out a laugh.

Nate hung up and looked at the group. "Patrick says there's someone downstairs that wants to talk to us." Patrick was the bartender.

"Did he say who it was?" Eliot asked.

"Wouldn't say his name, but he described him. Mid 40's, 5'8", short brown hair…" Nate responded.

"I don't like it," Eliot replied.

"Where's Parker?" Sarah asked.

Everyone looked around and realized she was gone.

"Damn it Parker!" Eliot exclaimed heading towards the door.

"Be careful!" Sarah called out as they all filed out.

Not two minutes later, Sarah's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Sarah, could you come down here please?" she heard Nate ask.

"Okay? I'll be right down," she answered curiously.

She entered the bar a few moment later and took in the scene before her. Eliot had a man that she recognized all too well pinned against the wall by his throat. And if the expression on the man's face was any indication, her husband was trying to kill him.

"Sarah," Sophie breathed out in relief. "We can't get him to release him."

Sarah nodded and carefully made her way over to her husband. "El?" she called out softly as she reached out to run her hand through his hair. "Sweetheart, you need to let him go."

The tension in his body relaxed the slightest bit at the sound of her voice as he released the man's neck slowly. The look of hate on his face never wavered. Sarah rubbed his arm as he turned to look at her. "You okay?"

He nodded as he stepped away from the man with a hand on her waist, pulling her with him. The man rubbed his neck as he pushed away from the wall to walk toward the group.

"Is he okay? You really need to keep your dog on a leash," the man sneered with a look toward Nate.

A look similar to Eliot's appeared on Sarah's face as she stepped toward him. She pulled her arm back and punched him solidly in the jaw knocking him back a few steps.

"Call my husband a dog again Mr. Sterling and he'll be the least of your worries."

Hardison chuckled, while the others just smiled.

"Husband?" Sterling choked out.

Eliot walked up beside her and pulled her to him. With a glare he turned toward Sterling. "Meet my wife, Sarah Spencer."

"Maybe we should take this upstairs?" Nate suggested. Sterling nodded and the group made their way to the elevators.

As they made their way back upstairs, Sarah leaned in to whisper in Parker's ear, causing the thief to grin.

When they entered Nate's apartment, Sarah excused herself quickly for a trip to the bathroom. When she came back out, everyone had made themselves comfortable around the dining table.

"It's hard to believe you've married Spencer. I didn't think you were the type."

"Guess that proves you know nothin' about him," Sarah responded.

"Why are you here Sterling?" Nate asked.

"An acquaintance of mine has become a problem for me," Sterling began. "It seems he has documents that record dealings I've had with him in the past and he has threatened to make them known if I do not pay him."

"Couldn't you just have him arrested?" Hardison asked. "You do work at Interpol."

Sterling smiled. "I could, but I can't take the chance that the documents will still get out. That's what I need you for. I know where he keeps his documents and I need you to retrieve them."

"No way in hell," Eliot growled out.

"Why can't you retrieve them yourself?" Sophie asked.

"It would be…inconvenient for me to be caught near his offices," he answered.

"In other words, he's being watched by Interpol and you would lose your job and be arrested," Nate concluded, to which Sterling nodded.

Sterling continued. "I would pay you of course, very generously in fact."

"There's no way we're workin' for you again," Eliot growled out.

Sarah finally spoke up. "Why should we help you?"

"What?"

"You want our help, what are you offering in return?" Sarah asked.

"Did you not hear my generous offer of money?" Sterling replied.

"Oh I heard you. I'm pregnant, not deaf Mr. Sterling." Parker snorted. "While I'm sure Parker would be happy with the money, they have plenty already. So again I ask, what are you offering."

Nate smirked as they watched the exchange.

"This is what you do, help people. And I need help. I'm one of the good guys. I don't deserve what he's trying to do to me."

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little," Hardison muttered.

Sarah chuckled. "You do have balls don't ya, comin' here and askin' for help after puttin' Nat in prison."

He started to speak but shut up when he saw Eliot glare.

"And this will land you in prison if the papers you want aren't found, right?"

Sterling did not like where this conversation was going.

"So I'd say that keeping your sorry ass outta jail and keeping you with your kids should be worth more than just money."

"How do you know about my…"

"You have met my family right?" Sarah responded dryly.

"I don't think you realize who you're talking to Mrs. Spencer."

"Looks like the man who got punched by a pregnant woman," Hardison muttered.

"What are you asking for in return," Sterling asked cautiously.

Sarah turned to look at Nate and the ex insurance man took over.

"Any and all proof you have on us," Nate answered.

"And call off your watchdogs. We're off your radar," Eliot added.

"Your criminals! You want me to let you loose to do whatever you want?"

"You didn't seem to have a problem hiring these criminals to help you get the Faberge egg back or catch Kadjick. Both of which furthered your career, I believe," Sarah answered with a small smile.

He looked at her with a calculating stare. "Yes well, working with thieves is occasionally profitable and hiring them for those jobs turned out really well for me both times." Sterling looked smug. "I could easily have you all thrown in prison. Not an ideal place to give birth I'd imagine."

The smile disappeared from Sarah's face as Eliot tensed, ready to attack. She reached over to put her hand on Eliot's arm and in a quietly deadpan voice said, "I wonder how Interpol would feel about you paying thieves to work for him?"

Sterling scoffed. "What proof do you have?"

The grin returned as she produced a small recorder from her bra. She stopped it, rewound it and pushed play. Sterling's face paled as he listened to the entire conversation he had just had with them.

Everyone's expression varied from surprise to satisfaction. Eliot looked at her with pride.

She tossed the recorder to Hardison. "That tape will be copied several times and sent to several different places for safe keeping."

Nate spoke up with a smirk on his face. "We'll do the job Sterling, and you'll pay us generously for it. But if you don't agree to the other terms as well and if you come after us again? The tape will be released to the proper people."

"So now it's blackmail?" Sterling asked with a look of anger.

"You started it," Parker said simply.

"I could have my people all over this place in a matter of minutes."

"How would you do that?" Sarah asked. "My husband could easily detain you long enough for us to get out of here. And you're not callin' anyone without your phone."

"What do you..." he tried reaching for his phone and discovered it missing. Parker held it up and wiggled it with a big grin.

Sterling looked at Sarah for a long moment. "You are definitely Spencer's wife. Fine, I agree to your terms. I expect the papers in 72 hours. But if you get caught, the deal's off." And with those words, he turned and walked out angrily.

Eliot turned to her. "You're amazing."

"Glad ya think so," she said pulling him for a kiss.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"I don't know why the hell he has to have the files in two different places," Eliot grumbled two days later as he watched the hallway.

"It's all about the backups," Hardison replied over the comms.

"Hardison? How's it going?" Nate asked in their ear.

"Almost done here," the hacker replied.

"Well hurry it up Alec, you got two comin' your way," Sarah stated through the comm.

"I don't like being split up like this," Eliot complained.

"No worries. I got my eyes on you all," Sarah reassured him.

"I'm done," Hardison announced. "Headin' to the van. Am I clear?"

After checking the feeds she answered. "Yeah your good. Take a left out the door and go down the east hallway. It's clear and there's no guards there."

He headed off as Sarah worked to bypass the keypad on the door he would have to exit through.

"Parker are you done yet?" Eliot snapped.

"Almost," she replied in an irritated tone.

"Sweetheart, we clear to get out of here?" Eliot asked Sarah, but all he heard was silence.

"Sarah?" he asked again.

"Parker are you finished?" they heard Nate ask.

"Yeah, all done here," she replied, stuffing papers into a satchel.

"We're on our way out now," Eliot added as he checks the hallway. "Are we clear?"

"Yes, now get out," they heard Nate say.

"Where's Sarah?" Eliot asked in a worried tone.

"My water just broke and I'm having labor pains, so I'm a little busy," she snapped out in obvious pain.

* * *

**Hehe….how fast do you guys want the next chapter? I already have it written and everything. **

**Reviews tell me how much you love me and Eliot. =D**


	47. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

**I am SOOOO upset. My cable went out, so guess what I didn't get to see? Yeah that's right Leverage…Eliot as SANTA! "Sigh" **

**But I did get to watch the live chat. =)

* * *

**

"I'm on my way," Eliot replied.

"Good, meet us at the hospital," Nate said.

"Alec, I'm transferring the feeds to your laptop," Sarah said in a strained voice. "Get out safe," she pleaded as she took her earpiece out.

Hardison's hands flew as he set up in the back of the van, pulling the security feeds up on his screen.

Eliot and Parker started jogging down the corridor then skidded around the corner as four security guards start heading their way.

"Damn it Hardison, you're supposed to get us a clear way outta here," Eliot snapped.

"Damn, give a brother a break. I just got the security feed pulled up on my end."

Eliot heard Sarah cuss over Sophie's comm and Nate honking the horn through traffic.

"What's happening?" Nate asked as he swerved around a truck.

"A minor complication," Hardison replied.

"A minor…" Eliot growled. "So help me Hardison…"

The first guy went down with down with a punch to the sternum and face. Eliot shoved the second guy out of the way to slam the third guy against the wall, holding him there while he twisted to kick the second guy in the knees dropping him. "Stay down," he growled out.

He elbowed the guy he had against the wall hard in the back and then punched him on the side of his head, knocking him out, just in time to grab the fourth guys gun hand, bending it over his shoulder with force, causing him to release it.

Sarah cried out in pain over the comm and he could hear the nurses talking to her. "Just finishing up here, tell her I'm comin'," he said into the comm.

Eliot twisted and punched the guy in the kidney and then elbowed him in the back knocking him out, just as Sarah responded.

"You'd better be! 'Cause if you don't get here soon, I'm gonna kill you!" she growled out, causing the group to wince at her tone.

Eliot and Parker got back to the van and no sooner had Parker closed the door; Eliot was speeding down the road.

The van screeched to a halt in front of the hospital ten minutes later, and Eliot was out and running through the ER doors before Hardison and Parker could get out. Eliot ran through the halls as fast as he could towards the maternity ward, when he heard his wife cussing.

"Where is he Sophie," he heard her cry out through the comm.

He rushed past a couple of surprised nurses that tried to get his attention. "Which room?" he asked quickly into his comm.

"203," Sophie responded.

Knowing that he had no patience for the elevator he rushed to the stairwell, taking the stairs two at a time. He came rushing through Sarah's door, to the sound of her cussing through a contraction.

"Thank god," Nate said through gritted teeth.

Eliot took notice that his wife had a stone grip on the older man's hand, causing him to let out a small chuckle until he heard Sophie's voice.

"See sweetie, I told you he would be here on time."

"Eliot?" she gritted out as she looked over at him.

He walked over to her bedside quickly and took her hand. "Hey beautiful."

He carefully pulled himself onto the bed behind her and pulled her up against his chest. While he held her hand with one of his, the other was busy rubbing her lower back to relieve some of the pain.

Sophie and Nate quietly walked out to meet Hardison and Parker.

"I was worried you wouldn't make it," she admitted in relief.

"Shoulda known I wouldn't have missed this," he replied kissing her hair. "Nothin' could of kept me away."

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"What's taking so long?" Parker complained while fidgeting on the chair she was in.

Hardison reached over and grabbed her hand, kissing it.

"These things take time Parker," Sophie said gently.

"My nana told me it took her sixteen hours to have her oldest," Hardison admitted.

"Sam only took ten," Nate said with a sad smile. Sophie reached for his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What! Sixteen hours! I don't wanna wait that long to see the baby," the thief pouted.

Nate looked down at Sophie. "We should call Hailey and let her know."

Sophie nodded and pulled out her phone to call Sarah's younger sister.

"Cam is gonna be so mad he missed this," Hardison chuckled, causing Nate to smile in agreement.

Six hours later one of the nurses exited Sarah's room and returned moments later with a doctor. Thirty minutes later, the doctor exited the room and Eliot leaned out of the door with the biggest smile they had ever seen. "Come on in guys."

When they entered, they saw Sarah on the bed, holding a small bundle in her arms, talking softly. She looked up at them with a bright smile. "Hey guys."

Eliot went back to her side and started running his fingers through her hair as the others surrounded the bed.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Lily Catherine Spencer," Sarah stated as she pulled down the blanket so everyone could see the little girl's face.

Lily had a head full of sandy brown hair and her big, steel blue eyes looked around lazily. It was obvious that she was Eliot Spencer's child.

"She's beautiful," cooed Sophie.

"How'd you finally come up with her name?" Hardison asked with a smile.

Sarah and Eliot looked at each other. "We named her after our mothers," she answered.

Hardison looked thoughtful and finally shook his head in agreement. "Good name for the next generation of geek."

"Oh no, I don't think so Hardison," Eliot answered gruffly. "There's gonna be no computer brainwashin' goin' on near her." But even with the gruff tone, they could still hear the teasing in his voice.

Nate looked down at Lily was a soft expression. "Well done guys," he said with a wistful smile.

"What's all that stuff on her, it looks like snot," Parker blurted out.

Eliot sent a glare her way as the others chuckled.

"Well she hasn't had a bath yet, they should be back in here soon to do that. All babies look like this when they're born," Sarah explained happily.

The thief cocked her head to the side for a moment. "Oh, okay then."

The nurse came in shortly thereafter to take Lily to be weighed, measured and bathed, while another came in to help Sarah get cleaned up and moved to her room.

Twenty minutes later, Sarah was taken to a larger room that she would stay in for the next two days. While they waited for Lily to return, everyone talked happily about the changes that the little girl would bring. Sophie gushed about all the cute clothes she was going to buy.

"Did anyone call Hailey?" Sarah asked the group.

"I did," Sophie answered. "They'll take the first flight out in the morning."

Sarah nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment. "I could so go for a burger right about now," Sarah murmured wistfully.

"You just had a baby and now you want a hamburger?" Parker asked confused.

Sarah chuckled. "I haven't eaten since last night. They won't let you eat while in labor."

"Want me to go get you one from that 24 hour diner you like?" Eliot asked.

"Nah man we got it," Hardison answered. "You should be here when they bring your other girl in," he grinned widely.

"Thanks man," Eliot replied with a nod.

"Oooh, make sure it has the works. No mustard though and get me a large order of onion rings and a lemonade," Sarah added excitedly.

"Damn girl, calm down. I'll get you your fix," he joked, earning a scowl from her.

Once Hardison and Parker left, Sarah and Eliot turned to Sophie and Nate. "Me and Eliot have been talkin'," Sarah began.

Eliot looked into Nate's eyes and continued. "We want you two to be Lily's godparents."

Sophie's eyes widened slightly. Nate's eyes darted from Eliot to Sarah. "I don't think I'm the best choice…I…"

"Yes you are. How many times do I have to tell you that you're a good man Nate?" Sarah asked. "I've already talked to my sister and I have her listed as second choice if you become unable."

Nate nodded. "I'm honored guys."

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Sarah woke up the next morning to the feel of someone cuddled up to her. She looked down groggily to see Cam curled around her side, sleeping peacefully.

"He drug me outta bed this morning at five am cause he refused to wait any longer," she heard Hailey say from across the room.

Sarah chuckled. "Sounds like him."

The nurse came in shortly after with Lily for her morning feeding. Sarah nudged Cam awake so she could sit up. "Did I miss her?" he jerked awake asking.

"No sweetie, here she is now," Sarah answered as the nurse handed Lily over.

He looked his baby sister over, taking in how she looked. "She's so small. Was I this small?" he asked curiously.

"Yep…actually, you were a little smaller. Why don't you go with Aunt Hailey to get some breakfast? You can visit with Lily more when you get back."

"Okay mama," he replied, placing a kiss on his mama's cheek and Lily's forehead before leaving.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Eliot walked down the hall to Sarah's room, happy that the business with Sterling was over. He had left Sarah early this morning to accompany Nate to meet with the Interpol Agent. All had gone well, they handed over the papers and hard drive to Sterling and in return he gave them several file boxes containing everything he had on them.

"If we find you have not withheld your end of the deal, we won't hesitate to release the proof we have on you to your superiors," Nate had told him gravely.

"I understand," Sterling had sneered as he turned abruptly and walked away.

"That went well," Eliot had chuckled as they walked back to the car.

Now all Eliot wanted to do was spend time with his family. _'My family,' _he thought. "Never thought I'd be sayin' that," he muttered to himself.

He opened the door to the room and stopped dead and the scene before him. There was his wife, singing to their little girl with an expression of pure love as she breastfed her.

"I am so damn lucky I found you," he stated hoarsely.

She looked up at him with a warm smile. "I'm lucky I found you too," she replied.

She finished Lily's feeding and motioned for Eliot to come closer. Once he did, she handed his daughter to him, smiling at the look of awe and love on his face.

"Can't remember the last time I was so scared," Eliot admitted as he looked at his daughter.

"Welcome to parenthood," Sarah replied in a amusement.

* * *

**Okay, I only have the epilogue left. I'm so sad and excited at the same time. To all those who have been readin' & not reviewing, please consider doin' so, so I can hear your voice once, so to speak. =)**


	48. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**AN: I do NOT own Leverage.**

**To 'THRILL SEEKER' that has been anonymously reviewing my chapters, thank you. I added this just for you & I hope you see it. I would love to reply to your reviews, but since you don't actually sign in to do so, I can't.  
**

**I'm happy that I finally got to see the Xmas episode and now, every time I see a Santa, I will think of Eliot...yum.**

**(One year later)**

"Damn it Parker, grab one already," Eliot snapped while he rubbed his temples.

"This is important. It has to be the right one," the thief replied as she continued searching.

"I get that, but do you have to climb the shelves to get it?" he asked in frustration.

Parker looked down from her position. One hand was holding on to the top shelf while the other reached around for the object. Her feet were positioned diagonally on the lower shelves as if she was scaling a building.

" I want the pink one and no one ever looks on the top shelf," she replied with a big grin.

"You need to hurry it up," he muttered in an irritated voice.

"Excuse me sir," an employee said as she walked toward them. Eliot looked over to see an attractive woman in her thirties walking toward him.

Parker looked over her shoulder and nodded toward the woman. "Do your thing," she said as she turned to continue looking.

"My thing? What the hell are you talkin' about?"

Parker snorted. "You know what I mean. Sarah calls it uhm…Southern Charm? Yeah that's it…do that…distract her."

Eliot glared at Parker one last time before turning to the approaching woman. "Hey there…Nicole," he said with a lazy smile as he glanced at her name tag. The woman faltered for a moment before recovering.

"He..Hello," she almost choked out. "I..I'm sorry sir, but you're companion can't climb the shelves like that."

"My apologies darlin'," he replied.

"I know you guys are hiding it on the top shelf," Parker complained as she continued searching.

"Ma'am I can assure you that they're all the same," Nicole answered. "And I'm afraid if you don't get down, I'll have to call security."

"HA!" Parker exclaimed as she found the one she wanted. "I knew I'd find it," she finished as she lithely hopped down and stuck her tongue out at Nicole.

Eliot lowered his head and closed his eyes briefly before turning back to Nicole.

"See? No harm done sweetheart. I apologize for any trouble we caused. Would you check us out?" he finished with a smile that caused the poor woman's knees to go wobbly.

"Ye…yes sir, this way please," she managed to say as she walked off.

"Told you…southern charm," Parker said happily as she clutched the item to her chest and practically skipped to the check out. Eliot closed his eyes briefly in irritation, then followed.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"It wasn't funny," Eliot defended indignantly later that night as he helped Sarah clean the kitchen.

Sarah was laughing so hard, she was holding on to the counter for support. "Your…right…I'm…sorry," she replied in between fits of laughter.

He turned away to continue drying the dishes as her laughter died down. When he didn't turn back to her, she walked up behind him and placed her hand on his back. Still he didn't turn around. "El, I'm sorry for laughing, it.." But she never finished as she caught the grin forming on his face. "You ass!" she cried indignantly as she went to smack him on the shoulder.

He caught her hand easily and pulled her to him. "You knew that when you married me," he replied in amusement before leaning down and attacking her lips.

She moaned into his mouth and pressed herself closer to him as his mouth moved over hers and gasped when he lifted her up onto the counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer, then moved her hands into his hair bringing him in for another kiss.

"Kids asleep?" he asked as he trailed kisses down her jaw making his way to her neck.

"Yes…" she managed to answer.

"Good," he replied and with that, he picked her up and made his way to their bedroom.

He unceremoniously dropped her on the bed, earning a chuckle, then pulled his clothes off quickly, hers following shortly thereafter. Eliot's mouth found hers again as his hand slowly ghosted over her skin, making its way over her ribs and pelvic bone. When he reached Sarah's folds and dipped inside, she released a moan that went straight to his groin.

"El…please…it's been too long," she murmured against his lips as he teased her. He smirked as his fingers found her clit and she gasped into his mouth.

A few moments later, her movements became erratic as she neared her orgasm, so he moved his hand away causing her to whimper. Eliot chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. "I wanna be inside you when you cum tonight," he whispered huskily into her ear, causing her to shudder.

They both moaned in unison as he sheathed himself inside her warmth. He began moving as she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper. As he moved, he leaned down to take her taunt nipple in his mouth, earning a gasp from her lips. "God El…that feels…so good," she managed to say as she reached up and buried her hands in his hair.

Eliot could feel himself getting close, so he sped up his pace and shifted his hips to hit her in just the right spot. "Oh…yes…right…there…I'm gonna…oh…oh…YES!" she exclaimed as her orgasm hit her hard sending her spiraling over the edge. The sound of her climaxing as well as the feel of her walls clenching around him brought Eliot to his moments later, pushing into her one last time with a growl.

He leaned down to rest his forehead against hers while he slowed his breathing. A smirk formed as he opened his eyes to see Sarah staring back with a smile. "Five days is too long…never again," he joked as he lay down beside her pulling her close. Sarah chuckled and laid her head on his chest falling asleep.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"You don't think this is a bit much?" Sarah asked Sophie as she looked around Teresa's restaurant, which had pink streamers, balloons and banners adorning the walls.

"She's only going to be one once sweetie, let me spoil her," Sophie replied with a smile.

As Lily's first birthday approached, Sophie made it clear that the party was her treat. Which included renting out the entire restaurant for the night and having Teresa and her staff cater the event.

"Okay," Sarah answered. "I'm off to make the cake. Have you seen Parker? She's supposed to help me."

Sophie raised her eyebrow. "Parker? "

"Well you know how she is. If it has to do with Lily…"

Parker might have been impatient for Lily to be born, but it was clear from the moment they brought her home that Parker belonged to her.

"Let's go bake a cake!" Parker exclaimed as she appeared at Sarah's side, startling the two women. She grabbed Sarah's hand and dragged her off.

When Eliot and Hardison entered the kitchen two hours later, they found Sarah putting the finishing touches on Lily's cake and Parker sitting on the counter watching with flour on her face.

"Wow," Hardison exclaimed as he looked at the cake.

"Damn sweetheart," Eliot added, pride lacing his voice.

The cake in question was 10 inches around and covered in purple icing with fondant flowers adorning the edges and a netted, jeweled butterfly decoration sitting in the middle. **(Link on profile)**

"I made the cake part!" Parker exclaimed as she hopped off the counter.

"I can see that," Hardison chuckled as he wiped flour off her nose.

"It looks great," Eliot said as he wrapped his arms around Sarah and kissed her neck. "Sophie sent me to get you, everyone's arriving."

"Where's Lily?"

"With her grandpa," Eliot smirked. "Our girl has him wrapped around her little finger completely."

Sarah chuckled as she grabbed the cake and headed into the main area. David and Leanne were talking with Sophie and Nate who had Lily in his lap, playing with the buttons on his shirt. Erik was at a table playing a video game with Cam.

Teresa had outdone herself with the food. There was much more spaghetti, lasagna and breadsticks than anyone would be able to eat.

"Mama!" Lily cried out excitedly when she saw her. Sarah walked over and lifted her little girl into her arms.

"Hey baby, you havin' fun with grandpa?"

A big grin appeared on Lily's face and she clapped excitedly. Hailey, Stephen and Emma chose that moment to walk in. "Hand over my niece and no one gets hurt!" she exclaimed as she walked toward Sarah, arms outstretched.

"Nice to see you too sis," Sarah chuckled as Hailey took Lily.

"Yeah, Yeah hiya sis," she replied distractedly as she started talking to Lily.

Emma walked over and gave Sarah a big hug, then went to join Eric and Cam.

"Alec and I are moving in together!" Parker announced suddenly.

Hardison closed his eyes and shook his head, but he wore a smile.

"It's about time," Sophie and Sarah said at the same time, earning chuckles from the group.

"Congrats guys," Nate added with a lift of his lips.

Ten minutes later, Teresa announced that the food was ready to be eaten and everyone began dishing out plates. Hardison got plenty of video of Lily's face covered in spaghetti sauce and of her throwing meatballs at her older brother.

"Gross Lily!" Cam exclaimed as he tried to wipe it off. Eliot chuckled and handed him a towel to help out.

Once everyone had eaten, they gathered for Lily to open her presents. From Nate and Sophie, she received books and clothes. Cam bought her a shirt that said "Watch out I have a big brother." Eliot and Sarah bought her a child's music station and Hardison, after being told by Eliot and Sarah that she was too young for electronics, settled for some Blue's Clues Dvds. Between Hailey and David's bunch, she received plenty of toys to keep her very busy.

Parker was bouncing in her seat as she handed her present over. When Lily ripped off the paper, a smile lit her chubby face as she exclaimed, "Worm!" It was a Glo-Worm in Lily's favorite color…pink.

"She saw it at the store and it will light up in the dark for her," Parker exclaimed proudly. Lilly teetered over to Parker and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek earning a huge smile from the thief.

The party continued on, everyone laughing and talking. At one point Lily walked over to Eliot and pulled on his pant leg. "Dada, up!" she proclaimed excitedly while holding her arms out. He lifted her up with a smirk and proceeded to gently toss her in the air, filling the room with her delighted squeals.

"El! What have I told you about that?" Sarah chided playfully.

"Don't do it while you're lookin'?" he retorted with a smirk. "She's fine. It's her birthday and she likes it. Don't you sweetheart?" he asked looking at his little girl.

Lily clapped. "Yay dada!" then leaned over and kissed him before he let her down. The older kids got down on the floor with Lily and began playing with her and her new toys.

Eliot walked up behind Sarah and wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back against him immediately. "Nate's not the only one she has wrapped around her little finger," Sarah said with a smile. Eliot just smirked, knowing she was right.

"Love you," he murmured against her ear.

She smiled, "Love you too."

Eliot looked at Cam and Lily, then turned to look thoughtfully at the rest of the group. _'My family,' _he thought. A smile formed on his lips as he realized how much he liked that.

**Okay, that's the end…of this story at least. =D I would like to thank all my readers for the reviews & alerts. I am working on the sequel now, so put me on author alert if you're interested. A word from you guys would be very encouraging as well. "Hint, Hint"…lol. Thanks so much for making me feel so good about my first story.**

**Jen**


	49. Author Note

**Hey guys, I've posted the sequel, it's called...**

**When You Least Expect It **

**I Hope to see some of my old readers there & I definitely welcome new ones! I hope your New Year brings you lots of yummy thoughts of Eliot. =)**

**Jen**


End file.
